Lost
by JorixBade
Summary: After Jade is left behind in Yerba, her life goes through a series of drastic changes product of the memory loss she suffered. Actions come with consequences and Jade's future could take on a completely different path, losing not only her current life but also herself in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I took a request to write a story where Jade stays in Yerba and then my mind flew away so I ended up writing a really long and complex story, which I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **It's got lots of things coming so I hope you'll read it all. Enjoy!**

* * *

The plan had worked, everyone was enjoying the musical performance the gang had organized and they were ready to escape. Time was up, they ran out of the door as fast as they could and saw Sikowitz waiting for them.

"Hurry up" He shouted and they got on the back of the vehicle, he realized a tall male looking woman was in it too but Tori urged him to just leave so he drove away.

"Stop!" Yerbaninan officers screamed and the gang smiled relieved to see them stay behind.

"Oh god, I can't believe we did it" Andre said happily.

"We still need to fly out of the country" Beck commented.

"Relax, that's the easy part" Tori said and took a breath. "I can't wait to be home"

"And what are your plans?" Andre asked the tall scary woman.

"I don't know" She responded in her thick almost russian accent.

"You could totally work for the circus, you'd make a fortune there" Jade commented so Tori closed her eyes in frustration and the woman turned to her coldly.

"Being her friend won't save you for long, Americana" The woman said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Jade, please don't make her mad" Tori said and smiled at the woman. "She is kidding"

"No, I'm not" Jade whispered to herself and Beck sighed. "You gotta admit you look odd, I mean come on...Beck looks more feminine than you" she said in a mocking tone and Beck rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Enough" The woman said and tried to reach her but Beck was covering her protectively.

"Hey, hey…she is my friend and you won't hurt her, we are in this together" Tori said and the woman looked at her upset.

"We are almost there, hang on" Sikowitz shouted from the front of the car and Jade smirked at the woman victoriously.

They all arrived to the airport and rushed out of the van because their flight was almost closing gates. "Hurry up!" Sikowitz screamed as they all made their way through the airport with their passes in hand.

Sikowitz was leading the group, followed by Andre, Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie and lastly Jade because she'd been the last to leave the truck. Beck turned around several times and saw her approaching him fast, she was close so he didn't stop for her and continued running.

"You made it just in time" The lady at the gate said and they all gave her their passes as they ran into the plane. Jade could see them and she felt she was already there as well but then she suddenly felt someone pulling her hair and she fell on her back.

At first she was really confused but then she saw the tall woman looking down at her so she exhaled angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you freak?" Jade asked and tried to stand up to keep running but before she could even sit up, the woman smashed her head against the floor and everything turned black.

The gang and Sikowitz were on the plane and as soon as it took off, they felt relieved and happy. Their seats weren't together because it had been a last minute purchase but they didn't care. "We are going home" Cat exclaimed happily as she turned back to see Beck a few rows back.

"Yes, we are" He said and smiled. "Where is everybody else?" He asked.

"Tori is on the other side, a few rows ahead and the others are spread all over, I saw Andre on my way here, he is in the other cabin" Cat commented and Beck nodded. He wanted to be with Jade but he assumed she had to share her row with others as well so they couldn't be together.

"Do you know where Jade is?" Beck asked.

"No, she must be in the other cabin too" Cat commented and he nodded, he wanted to sleep but he couldn't feel at peace until he located Jade so he stood up to go look for her. He looked around his cabin but she wasn't there so he went to the other one.

Beck stood in the back of the cabin just looking at all the seats and part of the heads of the passengers. He looked around trying to find her, he spotted Andre, Sikowitz and then finally saw a black haired girl across the cabin. He started walking towards her but then a flight assistant approached him. "Sir, please get back to your seat" She demanded nicely.

"I just want to see my girlfriend…" He said and pointed at Jade's head.

"You can talk to her later, now I need you to get back to your seat" The lady said and almost pushed him back to his cabin.

"Did you see her?" Cat asked when he walked by her.

"Yeah" He simply said and sat down in his seat again, he was really tired so he simply closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hours passed and the flight finally ended, Beck and Tori were looking at the city through the window and feeling relieved.

"We made it home!" Tori exclaimed to herself and smiled.

The plane landed in Los Angeles and everyone's parents were there waiting for them. They all walked out of the plane with no bags because they'd left everything in Yerba. "Yay!" Cat said as she stepped out of the plane.

"Honey!" Mrs. Valentine said and hugged her daughter.

"Mom!" Tori said and ran to her mother as well.

"Dad!" Trina exclaimed and her father hugged her.

"We missed you, girls" He said.

Mr. Shapiro and Mrs. Harris embraced their sons and Beck's parents smiled as soon as they saw Beck. "Baby!" His mother exclaimed and he hugged them happily.

Mr. West was standing there waiting for Jade to come out as well, she was the only one still missing. Several minutes passed and the wait became too long so the gang was confused. "Where is Jade?" Her father questioned and they looked at each other.

"Umm excuse me, are there any passengers left in the plane?" Tori asked one of the flight attendants as they walked out.

"No, the plane is empty, we are the last ones" The lady commented and Tori started looking around to spot Jade but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She is not there" Tori informed.

"But you saw her, didn't you?" Cat asked Beck and he looked down thinking about it.

"I…I think I saw her head, she was the only black haired girl on the plane, she was on the first row, next to Andre" Beck commented and Andre shook his head.

"No, Beck, she wasn't…" He said.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Are you talking about that black haired girl?" Andre asked and pointed to a young woman on the other side of the room, she was tall, pale, had black hair and was talking on the phone. "Because that's the girl that was sitting next to me, I never saw Jade" He informed and Beck looked at him confused and worriedly.

"What are you all talking about? Where is my daughter?" Mr. West questioned.

"I didn't see her after we left the truck" Tori said.

"I saw her at the airport, she was running behind us…" Beck commented.

"Did someone see Jade ON the plane?" Sikowitz asked and they looked at each other nervously before shaking their heads. "Oh god" He said worriedly and Beck covered his face.

"We left her" He added mortified and the parents looked at each other, while Jade's father shook his head at them.

"You…" He said angrily as he pointed at Sikowitz and the gang. "You couldn't even make sure she was on the plane as well, you abandoned my child in a foreign country alone"

"I don't understand, she…she was coming, she was ahead of the big woman" Beck commented.

"Big woman?" Mrs. Vega asked and Beck and Tori looked at each other in realization.

"Oh no" Tori said and Beck slapped his forehead.

"What? What is it?" Mr. West asked angrily.

"She did it, she must've stopped Jade from getting on the plane" Tori commented and the gang's eyes wide opened.

"Who is she? Why would she do that?" Mr. West questioned disconcertedly

"She is a prisoner, she was with us in jail…and Jade made fun of her several times, she was about to beat her with a stick at one point" Tori explained. "Things were fine after we escaped but Jade insulted her again and she was angry and well, I don't think there's any other explanation, they were the last ones and they are not here"

"So you're telling me some big criminal who tried to beat my kid with a stick has been alone with her for hours?" Jade's father questioned and Tori nodded mortified. "Dear god…"

"We have to go back" Beck exclaimed.

"We just escaped from prison" Andre said.

"We freed a criminal and we left Jade with her, we'll be lucky if the police caught them before she hurt her" Beck responded. "I don't care if they put me back in jail, I'm not gonna leave her there"

"So won't I" Mr. West said and exhaled upset. "I'm going to Yerba"

"I'll go with you" Beck informed.

"Beck, don't" His mother said.

"It's my girlfriend we are talking about, maybe she is hurt now" He responded.

"I wanna go too" Cat said and turned to the gang. "We all should go, she is our friend" They looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, we'll go but first we need to fix our situation…we won't be of much help in prison" Andre commented and the parents nodded.

"Okay, I can help with that and then we'll be on our way to Yerba" Mr. West said. "And my daughter better be okay"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **There's A LOT coming ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade opened her eyes slowly and her sight was blurry but she could see it was dark and then she felt a terrible pain on her head. "Oww…" Jade said in pain as she slowly sat up but she felt weak. She didn't know where she was or what had happened, she felt pressure on her head and she couldn't see or hear very well.

Jade touched the back of her head because that's where it hurt the most and she felt humidity on her fingers so she saw them and realized there was blood. "Good morning" a voice said in a heavy accent and Jade immediately recognized it, she looked up and her sight slowly focused so she finally saw the big woman standing there with a bucket. "You woke up before expected, I was going to wake you with this" she commented referring to the water.

"What?" Jade asked confused, she still didn't know what was going on.

"But we can still use it" The woman said and before Jade even reacted, she felt ice cold water on her whole body.

"Ah! Oh my god" Jade said surprised and nervously while the woman chuckled. "What are you doing? Where are we? Where are my friends?"

"On their way to America, the land of dreams and pretty dumb bitches like you but you are in Yerba, my home" The woman said and Jade stared at her confused. "You don't laugh anymore, do you?"

"I…I have to go" Jade said and stood up, she felt dizzy but she tried to walk anyway.

"You are not going anywhere" The woman, whose name was Petra, said and pushed Jade back so she stared at her nervously. She looked around to determine where she was but she couldn't recognize it, it was clearly nighttime and they were on some kind of alley.

"Move your huge ass out of the way" Jade said pretending to be tough and tried to push her out of the way but Petra simply laughed and grabbed her face with her hand.

"You are so small" Petra said and pushed her again so she fell on her back, just the way she'd done it in prison but this time Tori wasn't around to help. "Your friend is gone, who is going to defend you now?" She asked and Jade stared at her nervously.

"Get away from me" She responded keeping her tough tone.

"You laughed at me, I don't let people laugh at me" Petra said coldly and grabbed a stick from the dumpster.

"Please don't hurt me" Jade said scared.

"I won't work at a circus" She responded coldly as she walked towards her. "But after this, you might" she added and hit her with the stick so Jade used her arms to protect her face.

"Ah!" Jade screamed when she felt the first hit on her arm and then on her belly. "Stop, please stop" she begged but Petra kept swinging the stick up and down. "I'm sorry" Jade said, she couldn't handle the pain anymore and she couldn't escape because every time she tried to move she got another hit that stopped her.

"You are a bitch and you are not sorry but you will be" Petra responded and kicked her stomach so she started coughing and gasping for air. She continued beating Jade with the stick and kicking her as well, she was so angry that she just wanted to finish her.

Jade was so hurt at that point that she could barely avoid the hits aimed at her face; Petra got down on her knees and grabbed the back of Jade's head to look at her face, which was untouched. "You are really pretty but don't worry, we can fix that" She said and Jade felt a punch on her cheek right below her eye, followed by a kick on the side her face and the stick on her cheek.

Jade was barely conscious at that point but she could distinguish Petra walking to the wall, she was going to pick up a brick and Jade knew it. She tried to get strength and began dragging herself to the other side, she was weak, her sight was extremely blurry and she had a high pitched sound in her head, she tried to crawl away but Petra's voice stopped her. "Not so fast" She said and hit the back of her head with the brick, Jade only felt the impact on her head and everything turned black again. "Americana?" Petra said and turned her around with her foot but Jade was unconscious and bleeding so she smiled satisfied and simply threw the brick away as she left.

Jade was found by some citizens several hours later and taken to the only hospital in Yerba. She was very hurt and the concussion on her head worried the doctors, they didn't even know if she would wake up after the attack. Three days went by and Jade finally reacted, she opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital. "Good morning, miss, I'm your doctor" A man with thick accent said. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"No" Jade said nervously.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I…I don't know anything, I can't remember anything" Jade said scared with tears in her eyes.

"What is your name?" He questioned and she stared at him as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't know" She responded and started crying more. "I don't know anything, what is happening?"

"You are in Yerba and you suffered a concussion during an attack" The doctor informed and she stared at him confused.

"Who am I?" Jade asked.

"Our registry says you didn't have an ID when you arrived" The doctor informed. "You have a broken rib so it'll take some time for you to go back home, everything else can heal on its own"

"What am I gonna do? I don't remember anything" Jade informed.

"Hopefully your memory will return soon, or we'll have to call the police, I'm sure they'll help you" The doctor said and she nodded. She felt really confused but she had no option other than trusting the doctors.

"It's been a week since we got back, when are we going to Yerba for Jade?" Beck asked Mr. West in the Vega residence. All the gang was there and so were some parents.

"Your legal situation is a problem and what happened with your escape has made it impossible for Americans to travel to Yerba so I can't go either" Mr. West explained. "I've been negotiating with the ambassador but he doesn't have an answer yet"

"Poor Jade, she must be back in prison" Tori commented.

"They won't even let me contact her" Mr. West said. "This situation is maddening

"Calm down, I'm sure she is fine, she is a tough girl" Mr. Vega commented.

"Not next to Petra" Andre commented and his friends turned to him annoyed. "Sorry…"

Three weeks went by and they finally got the permit to go to Yerba again, they had to pay a big bail and Mr. West had to do a lot of negotiating to get the green light but he succeeded. He and the gang flew back to Yerba and immediately went to the prison to look for Jade. "We are here to visit Jade West" Her father informed.

"Jade West? She escaped a month ago" The guard informed. "With them" he said as he looked at the gang.

"They are legal tourists right now" Mr. West informed. "But Jade stayed behind, she is in Yerba and she must have been brought back to jail"

"No, she wasn't and she is not here" He said.

"At least try to check, maybe you don't know her" Beck responded.

"She is the cocky girl with black hair and green eyes, isn't she?" The guard asked and they sighed as they nodded. "She is not here" He informed and walked away.

"I don't understand, how is this possible?" Tori asked confused and saw Petra walking by the yard. "Hey, hey you! Petra, come here" she shouted through the bars on the door and Petra looked at them coldly.

"What do you want?" Petra asked as she approached them. "I thought you were in America"

"We came back for Jade, where is she? We know you didn't let her get on the plane" Beck commented.

"The pretty bitch doesn't laugh now" Petra said and they looked at her afraid of her words.

"What is that supposed to mean? Where is she?" Mr. West asked and Petra smiled.

"She made fun of me and I made her pay" She informed. "She isn't on this planet no more"

"What?" Beck asked nervously and she grabbed Jade's phone out of her pocket.

"I stole this before we escaped" Petra said and opened the photo folder, she looked at the screen for a few seconds and smiled. "This is my gift, I can show it to anyone and they won't insult me because they will know what can happen to them"

"What?" Mr. West asked and she turned the phone around to show them the video she'd filmed. She had set the phone on the dumpster so they saw Jade on the floor waking up and then how Petra threw the water at her.

The gang and Jade's dad watched the whole argument and how Petra pushed her back. They were upset at that point but then they saw her approaching Jade with a stick and their eyes wide opened. "Oh god" Andre said as they saw Petra beating Jade with the stick and then kicking her.

"No…" Mr. West said feeling impotent as he watched the self-recorded tape of his daughter's attack. They saw Petra violently attacking Jade until she was barely conscious and it was hard to keep their eyes on the screen but they had to do it, they needed to know how that brutality had ended.

It was the part where Petra leaned down to punch her face and then kicked it and hit it with the stick as well, it was so disturbing that Cat had to close her eyes. "How is she still conscious after all that?" Robbie asked surprised because it was obvious Petra had beaten her really hard.

"Not for long" Petra said and they looked at her angrily but then turned back to the video. They saw Jade trying to drag herself away as she dealt with the pain and then how Petra hit her head with a brick so she finally lost consciousness and her face landed on the cold ground.

"Oh my god" Tori said and covered her mouth shocked. They saw Petra in the video verifying Jade wasn't there anymore and how she walked towards the phone again, she grabbed it and walked back to Jade's body to take a close up look on her. She moved the camera from Jade's legs up to her face, there was blood on her hands and her arms, her eyes were closed, there was blood on her nose, her mouth and almost on half of her face.

"You're not so pretty now" The woman said from behind the camera as she focused on Jade's face, it was dark but they could see blood under her head so they knew there was no hope. Petra kicked Jade a few more times as she held the phone from upside but she didn't even move. "Goodbye, americana" She said and started walking away, she had the phone on her hand as she moved away and the camera was still recording so they could see Jade's body on the ground staying behind until the video finally ended and they stared at her feeling shock, anger and impotence at the same time, she simply put the phone back in her pocket and smiled.

"It's over, she is over"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's over, she is over" Petra said and Mr. West stared at her full of rage, not having processed what he'd just seen but he put his arm through the hole to reach her. He wanted to kill her with his own hands after seeing what she'd done to his child.

"Oh god, how could you? She laughed at you and you killed her? How is that fair?" Tori asked with tears in her eyes.

"Life isn't fair, she disrespected me" Petra said and Mr. West started crying while he tried to reach her. He collapsed on the door and she simply walked away.

"No, no, no…" He said into his hands and Beck just looked at Tori, he didn't say a word but his eyes screamed what he felt: guilt, pain, regret. He was alive and well because he'd boarded the plane without waiting for her, if he'd been there none of that would've happened, he thought, he would have defended her, he said to himself. _It's your fault._

"Maybe she didn't die" Andre commented. "I mean, she is pretty strong, she resisted the beating almost until the end"

"She was hit and kicked several times and then she had a brick thrown at her head, Andre, what are her chances? If she were anywhere else, we would know it by now and we saw the blood" Tori said sadly. "This psycho killed her and she had the audacity to record it"

"This won't stay like this, she is going to pay" Mr. West said as he stood up and took a breath. "Now…I, I need to find her body" he added and looked down trying to hold the tears inside but he couldn't and cried into his hands again. "God, what am I gonna tell her mother? I…I just" he couldn't even speak so Andre put his hand on his back.

"Let's go…"

Mr. West and the gang went back to the hotel and simply stayed there, they couldn't believe they were actually just waiting for Jade's corpse. Beck was still in shock, everything felt surreal and he didn't want to face the facts. They stayed in Yerba for a week but they didn't receive any news, her corpse was nowhere to be found.

"I'm afraid that the body might have been eaten by dogs or rats, judging by the footage she was killed and left in an alley with a dumpster so that's a very high chance" The policeman said to them and they closed their eyes sadly. "We can't find it and your time to be here is almost over, if the body is found we'll return it to America but you must leave tomorrow"

"Please, just a few more days until we find her" Mr. West said.

"No, there's no point and that wasn't the deal" The man commented. "The chancellor wants you out but we'll keep looking for her" he added and Mr. West looked down sadly.

"Thank you, officer" Tori simply said and the man left.

"Eaten by rats or dogs, attacked by a beast with a stick and a brick, my daughter" He said and sat down as he shook his head. "She should be home writing songs and acting out plays right now, I should be telling her to change her career, she should yell at me to leave her alone…things should be normal, she should be okay but she is dead now, she is dead for nothing"

They all had to return to Los Angeles and simply waited for a call to let them know the body had been found but that call never came. Weeks passed and they had to go back to their normal lives but it just felt empty, they couldn't believe Jade was gone for good. Beck had finally realized what was happening, in the beginning he felt as if it were a joke, it felt surreal but having to live his daily life without Jade made him face the truth and it was too much for him.

Jade spent over eight weeks at the hospital and she still couldn't remember anything, she just lived because she had to but she had no purposes whatsoever. She had physically recovered but her memory was gone for good so the doctors talked to the police, they published her face on the newspapers and described her condition in case anyone recognized her.

One day Jade was just in her room as always, she liked to read stuff and watch TV because she hoped something would trigger her memories but nothing had seemed to work. "Hey babe" A tall strong tan man with short black hair and honey eyes said as he entered the room along with Jade's doctor.

"This man says he is your boyfriend" The doctor informed and the man smiled at her.

"What?" Jade asked. "My boyfriend? I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, we've dated for three years, don't you remember? We live together in Venezuela" The man commented.

"Venezuela?" She asked and he nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" The man asked.

"She suffered a concussion, which caused her memory loss" The doctor explained. "She doesn't remember anything about her life"

"Well, your name is Annabelle, you are American but you moved to Venezuela five years ago and we met there" He informed.

"Annabelle" Jade whispered. "My name is Annabelle?"

"Annabelle Jones" He added and she smiled, it was so nice to finally have a clue about her life.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"We came on a little vacation and I lost you, I've been so worried" The man commented. "We need to go home"

"Home" Jade said and sighed as she looked at the doctor.

"You can leave now, you've recovered" The doctor said and she took a breath, she wasn't sure about anything of what that man had said but he seemed nice and she had no other options, she either left with him or stayed in the hospital.

"Come on, babe, your parents are worried sick! And our friends too, they'll be happy to see you again" The man, whose name was Alex, commented and she sighed.

"I…I don't know" Jade said.

"Anns, you can't stay here forever…We have to go home, don't worry, everything is going to be okay" He affirmed. "I'll take care of you" She thought about it and took a breath, she had no one else but him.

"Uh…Okay, yeah, I'll go" Jade said and he smiled so she tried to smile back. He said he was her boyfriend but she felt nothing for him, _maybe in a few days I'll remember_ , she thought, in the end he was her best shot at a normal life.

Jade left the hospital with the guy and he seemed really nice, he kept hugging her and telling her about her life. She just loved listening to him, it made her feel she actually belonged somewhere. "So what do I do for a living?" She asked once they were on the plane back to Venezuela.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I mean, I…I get flashes of notebooks sometimes but that's it" Jade explained

"You are studying university" He informed and she looked at him surprised.

"Really? Which major?" Jade asked

"History of Latin America, that's why you moved to my country" He responded and she thought about it.

"But you said my parents wanted to see me, where are they?" Jade asked.

"They came to visit but they live in Texas" Alex informed and she nodded. "Don't worry, you're gonna remember everything when we land" he affirmed and she smiled. He simply looked at her and smirked while she wasn't looking, he had found her by accident but he was glad because she was going to be of use.

Jade and Alex landed in Caracas, Venezuela and he drove her around the city so she was having a great time. "This place is pretty" She commented while they ate an ice cream and walked around the square.

"I know, we always come here together…You love to walk around the city" Alex said. "I missed you so much, I thought I had lost you"

"What happened to me?" Jade asked.

"We were on a tour around Yerba and there was an explosion, the rebels and the police started fighting and in all that chaos I lost you, I looked for you but they didn't have an answer" Alex explained. "Someone told me you had been dragged away by one of the rebels so I suppose he hit you"

"Oh…" She said and thought about it. "What if I never remember?"

"We'll make new memories together then" He said smiling and stroked her cheek. "I love you and you'll love me again"

"When are we going home?" She asked.

"Very soon, baby but I want us to enjoy a weekend of true vacation" Alex said.

"Vacation here?"

"Yes, we'll stay in hotels and visit places…You don't remember anything so it'll be a new experience" He commented and she chuckled.

"Okay, yeah…I like that" Jade said. They indeed went to a nice hotel in the city and spent the weekend visiting museums, historical places and malls. Alex spent all that time pampering Jade, making her feel good and talking about how much he loved her. On Monday he decided their little vacation was finally over and they went to a house. It wasn't really nice looking and Jade didn't recognize it but she believed in him, he'd proven to care about her and she felt safe with him so she walked inside.

"Welcome home" Alex said and locked the door behind her back; there was a yard and doors all around, she didn't exactly know which way to go so she just stood there and when he walked past her, she followed him inside.

"This is where we live?" Jade asked, they were in what seemed to be a living room.

"Yes" He simply said and she looked at around, there were some sofas, a huge TV, some other furniture and there was a door to the kitchen at the end of the room. "You have always liked that little doll" He said referring to a porcelain doll on the center table and she grabbed it. A few minutes later around twelve girls walked into the room as well but they didn't see Jade at first.

"Where have you been? We thought you'd be back last Friday" A brunette commented and Jade looked at them confused, they looked at her and turned to Alex again.

"Who are they? Are they my friends?" Jade asked and Alex smiled.

"Of course they are, you work with them" Alex said and the girls looked at each other disconcertedly but he glared at them when Jade wasn't looking.

"But you said I studied, do I work at the same time?" Jade asked confused and he sighed with a fake smile.

"Listen sweetie, I wasn't entirely honest with you" Alex said and she stared at him confused. "You went to Yerba with me and I did lost you but it was with a client, then I found you and brought you back home…You're not in college, your parents died when you were twelve and you live with us" Alex explained but she was still confused.

"You lied to me…Why? Why would you do that?" Jade asked. "So you're not my boyfriend? Everything you said was a lie?" She questioned upset.

"No, not everything is a lie but I had to make some things up because you wouldn't have returned if I reminded you of the truth, it's something not so easy to understand so I thought I'd explain it in detail when we arrived" He responded.

"What do you mean? Who am I?" Jade asked.

"You're Annabelle Jones and you're twenty one, you came from Texas five years ago and we met three years ago, I didn't lie about that…We also dated for a long time but now our relationship has evolved to something bigger" Alex affirmed. "You used to study history of Latin America but you don't do it anymore because you work with me and the girls, you chose this life"

"What life? What do we do?" Jade asked and looked at all the girls, some were simply looking down and others, smiling at her.

"This is the part I couldn't tell you in Yerba, you and the girls…accompany men every night in exchange for money" He informed and she stared at him shocked and scared.

"No, no that can't be true" Jade said as she shook her head. "You are lying to me"

"I know you're confused, it's understandable but this is your home, Annabelle" Alex affirmed. "Look around you! You have nothing to fear now because you're safe, this is your house, these are your sisters and we all live here together as a family, a very special one"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **This might have been unexpected, but like I said to one of my reviewers, everything will come at its own time so just enjoy because this will be a long ride :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't believe you, I'm not a prostitute" Jade said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you are…how do you think you got the beating? Bad day at work, that bastard hit you and sent you to the hospital" He commented. "I took you with me because I had some business there and a guy asked me to take you but I didn't expect to lose you, Anns, that wasn't part of the plan"

"You're lying to me" She said scared.

"How can you think that after the time we've spent together? I've shown you how much I care about you, I love you, baby" Alex affirmed and she thought about it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jade asked nervously, she did believe him but she didn't want to be there.

"Hey, hey…it's okay, I know you don't understand things now but there's no need to be afraid, honey" Alex said and held her face sweetly. "I'm not an ogre, I didn't kidnap you, we dated and then you agreed to work with us, I told you how important this was for me and you understood it, I can't believe you forgot"

"I don't remember any of that" Jade commented.

"Of course you don't, you got a concussion but it's the truth" He affirmed. "We dated for six months, we are in love and you're happy here"

"We are in love? Then why are all these girls here too?" She questioned confused.

"Our relationship is very special and complex, it's not a conventional one…I love them too, I love all of you" He affirmed and she looked at them nervously. "We are a family, Annabelle, everyone in this room is alone in the world, we only have each other"

"Why didn't you show up before then?" Jade asked still confused and mortified. "I was in the hospital for weeks"

"I couldn't find you but then one of my contacts saw your face on the newspaper and I went back there to get you" Alex explained and she sighed. "You really have nothing to fear, this is a family like any other…we care about each other and we do what needs to be done for the common good" He said as he wiped the tears off her face.

"I…" Jade started but she didn't even know what to say, she hadn't expected that.

"Now that you've learned the truth, you can go around the house and get used to it again because this is home" He affirmed. "No matter what you think you know, this is the real you, Annabelle"

Jade left the room and walked around the house trying to recognize it but she couldn't. She only knew that she didn't like the idea of living there, she didn't know any better but she refused to go back to that life. Annabelle Jones, a prostitute in Caracas. That _couldn't_ be her reality.

"Who is that? Why did you lie to her?" One of the girls asked during their meal.

"I found her in a hospital in Yerba, she can't remember anything so I told her what she needs to know and you must back me up" He responded. "Her name is Annabelle Jones, she is American but has lived here for five years and she's worked for me for three years, she is twenty one and she has nobody else in the world but us because her parents died long ago"

"What if she remembers?" Another girl asked.

"Pity, it'll be too late but for now, you must back my story or else I'll have to get rough, we don't want that, do we?" He threatened and they shook their heads scared. "Good, she's coming so act like you know her"

Jade walked back into the room and saw them on the floor holding their plates with a sandwich and she sighed. "Hey babe, feeling better?" Alex asked.

"I thought about it and I don't want to work with you anymore" Jade said. "I'll go back home, to America" She informed and Alex laughed.

"Let me make this clear once and for all, sweetheart" Alex said as he walked towards her. "You can't go back to America because all your papers are gone, you lost them long ago so there's no way for you to return and besides, you have no one there…You moved here because you wanted to start over, your parents died and you don't have any relatives" He informed and then grabbed her jaw so she got scared, she wasn't used to any kind of violence so even that terrified her. "And you can't just leave this family, we are all together in this"

"Please let me go" Jade said with tears in her eyes.

"Go where? You don't remember a thing, you would go live in the streets" He affirmed and she thought about it. "This is your life even if you don't like it but don't worry, you'll get used to it again soon and you'll be happy here like you were before" He said and gave her a peck before letting go of her face. "Now Annabelle, join us for lunch and then go get ready with your sisters because it's work night"

Jade ate with them and then followed the girls into their room, which was huge and with a lot of beds in it but not enough for all of them, they had to share. There was a huge closet in the corner and all the girls grabbed stuff from it, they changed their clothes in front of the others without covering themselves and Jade couldn't imagine herself doing that, she couldn't feel at peace.

"Go Annabelle, get a dress and change" A tall brunette tan girl said as she put her skirt on and Jade sighed nervously. She grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a red shiny V cut dress and she looked at it with disgust. "Put it on now, come on, take that off" the girl ordered and Jade looked down. "It's okay, we don't have to hide our bodies from one another…we are sisters here"

"I don't wanna be here, I know I was before but I…I can't, no anymore" Jade said with tears in her eyes and the girl, whose name was Maria, felt sad but she couldn't risk her own life by telling her the truth.

"This isn't a job we looked for, it just happened to us after we fell in love with Alex" Maria said and started undressing Jade as she cried. "How do you wanna be called? Annabelle seems too long"

"How did you call me before?" Jade asked. "Isn't it Anns? That's what he's called me a few times"

"Ummm yeah, Anns was your nickname but Annie or Belle worked for you too so I thought you might want to choose agan" Maria lied and Jade thought about it.

"Anns or Annie is fine, I guess" Jade said and Maria nodded as she continued stripping Jade down until she was only in her underwear.

"Put it on" Maria said and helped Jade with the dress. "Now we'll do our makeup, come on…" She did her makeup and when she was done, she put Jade in front of the mirror. She was wearing eyeliner, bright bold red on her lips and some dark eye shadow as well. That's how she was supposed to look, that was her true self but she couldn't recognize it.

"Is this me?" Jade asked sadly and Maria nodded. "I…I can't" she said and started crying scared so the girl hugged her and the others looked at her sadly.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it before you know it…This is your life, it has been for years" Maria affirmed and Jade looked down. "Now smile, smile because Alex doesn't like it when we cry"

"I'm not ready for this" Jade said.

"Yes, you are…you have to be" Maria responded and sighed. "Listen Annie, if you don't do what you're told he is going to punish you and it's not pretty, believe me when I say you'll suffer ten times less if you just do your job like you have always done, promise me you won't give him reasons to punish you, you don't need more pain now"

"I'll try…"

In Los Angeles everyone was back in their normal lives but they still couldn't get used to the idea of Jade never coming back. The gang went to school and tried to move on but everything reminded them of her, it just wasn't the same. "It's been almost two months since she…died" Tori said during lunch and Beck looked down.

"Beck, you look awful…You should really get some sleep and eat" Andre said. "You slowly killing yourself isn't gonna bring her back"

"I can't" He said. "I try, I really do but it's just…it's beyond me, I can't erase that video off my mind, the way she looked in the end…she had such a brutal death" He added with tears in his eyes. "If I had paid more attention, she would be alive"

"You didn't cause it" Robbie affirmed.

"No but I didn't stop it" Beck responded. "She is dead, she was killed…do you realize what that means?"

"Yes and she won't come back no matter how much you torture yourself" Tori responded. "Her death happened to all of us, not just you but we are trying to move on"

"She wasn't your girlfriend" Beck said.

"She was our friend, that's enough to suffer over this" Tori affirmed. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, she wouldn't blame you"

"I could have stopped that monster, I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Beck screamed as he punched the table and threw his food away, they looked at him and he broke out crying into his hands. "She is dead, Jade is gone forever…and we didn't even get her body back" He said as he cried nonstop and Andre put his hand on his back.

"Cry it out, Beck, this is the best for you" Andre said and Beck did. He cried and cried until he felt dry and until all he wanted was to sleep, sleep and forget. That's all he could do.

It was Jade's first night of work in her new life, her real life as far as she knew and she was terrified. She and the other girls were spread all over a neighborhood, she was with Maria and she was hoping no one would approach her because she was too afraid.

"Try to relax, you're too obvious" Maria commented.

"I'm scared" Jade admitted.

"Don't show it, they must think you're here because you want to" She responded and Jade looked down. "Someone's coming, poker face now" She ordered and a car parked in front of them, the window rolled down and a forty year old looking man smiled at them.

"Hola preciosas, cuanto?" The man asked, referring to the price but Jade had no idea what he'd said.

"150 dólares la hora…You will need some English if you want her, though" Maria commented trying to discourage him but he only smiled.

"So she is a gringa, I'll take her home" The man said and Jade looked at Maria nervously.

"Bring her back early" Maria ordered and he nodded.

"Come on, beautiful, get in the car" He ordered and Jade obeyed, she simply looked at her new friend as the car drove away and Maria sighed. That was her future and she had to get used to it.

"What's your name?" The man asked as he touched her leg.

"Annabelle" Jade said and he parked next to a low world motel. He got out of the car and opened the door for her so she stepped out.

"That's a lovely name" The man commented and they made their way into the lobby. He asked for a room and once they were inside, he started kissing her neck so she closed her eyes terrified as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "God, you're so beautiful" He said as he touched her all over.

"Thanks…" Jade said nervously and he pushed her down on the bed.

"Take it off" He ordered and she looked down scared, she tried to do it but she couldn't. She couldn't make herself do it so she shook her head and moved back. "What? I'm paying for this, take your dress off"

"I won't do it, I don't want your money…I'm sorry" Jade said and ran out of the room so he stayed there confused and upset. She left the hotel and ran away while crying her eyes out, she considered going back but she was too scared and she knew that hadn't been a good decision, she would soon face the consequences.

* * *

 **I know, it sucks for Jade.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, what's up with those reviews? Please keep them coming, I absolutely love seeing your comments!**

 **Merry Xmas Eve!**

 **Enjoy (This chapter is rated M by the way)**

* * *

Jade walked around the neighborhood not knowing where she was heading or what she wanted to do. She was scared, she felt lost and all she wanted was to feel safe again, she wanted to remember her life and be able to live it in peace. It was around 3AM and she had no idea how to go back to the house, part of her wished to stay away but she also wanted to feel she belonged somewhere.

"Hola Corazon" A man said as he approached her on the street in his car.

"I don't speak Spanish" Jade said and he nodded.

"Are you lost? I can take you home, I know where you live…You're one of Alex's girls" He commented and she thought about it.

"How do you know? Do you know me?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah, you're not so far from his zone" The man said.

"Can you take me there?" She asked and he nodded while biting his lip.

"Come on, get in" He said and she had no other option, she was freezing and she was lost so she agreed to get in the car. He locked the doors and started driving, she simply stared out the window and saw all the lights of the city, trying to remember and sometimes she felt she did, she felt she'd remembered things but she wasn't sure if those were just her recent memories tricking her.

The man drove for about twenty minutes and then parked in an alley, she looked around but she didn't see any of the girls or Alex so she looked at him confused. "This isn't home" Jade said.

"I know, we'll go there afterwards" He informed and moved her seat back so she would lay down.

"What are you doing?" She asked scared as the man got on top of her, she tried to sit up again but he kept her down.

"Sh, sh…just enjoy it, I'll pay you when we are done" He said and started kissing her neck and touching her body.

"No, get off me…please stop" Jade started crying and tried to move but it was a very small space and she was trapped under him so she couldn't do a lot. The man unzipped his pants and she felt him pulling her dress up so she cried more. "Please let me go, no, no, please!" She begged and tried to hit him, she was fighting as hard as she could but he ignored her and then she felt him inside her. "NOOOO!"

"Shut up, you distract me" He said coldly and moved abruptly inside her again so she closed her eyes and kept crying. The man got annoyed so he covered her face with his hand and continued raping her in the car; it got to a point where Jade was more concerned about breathing rather than getting him off her. He finished after a few minutes and then simply moved off while she cried, she felt so impotent and frustrated.

"That was good, wasn't it?" He asked and chuckled as he turned on the engine again and moved Jade's seat up again.

"Please take me home" Jade said crying quietly and he started driving.

"I'll come back for you one of these days and maybe get a better service, next time I want a blow job before" The man commented but she ignored him. He parked next to the house and handed her the money, she simply looked at it feeling extremely humiliated but she grabbed it anyway and got out of the car.

She opened the door of the house and saw Alex and all the girls standing in line in front of him. They were giving him their money and he gave each girl a kiss as he sent them to bed. "There you are, I was worried" He said when he saw her and she looked down. "Come here, a client came an hour ago to complain about you"

"I'm sorry" Jade said, she didn't know what else to say. "But I made this" she informed and handed him the money she'd received. He looked at it and nodded so she tried to smile. "I'm going to bed now…"

"Not so fast, sunshine" Alex said and grabbed her arm. "You got this but you still made me look bad with a good client, you deserve a lesson"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Those are the rules for everyone, you don't get to go to bed tonight or it would be unfair for your sisters, I know this will sound bad but it's how we do it here" He said and she looked at him confused.

"Alex, that's not necessary…she is ill" Maria said trying to protect her and Jade looked at her nervously, she didn't know what he wanted to do.

"Quiet, the rules are for everyone no matter the context" Alex affirmed. "Get on your knees over there" He ordered and the girls looked at each other, they knew what was coming. "I said get on your knees, NOW!" he screamed angrily and she obeyed.

Jade got on her knees facing one of the columns of the yard, there was a metallic bar screwed to it slightly above her head and he used it to tie her hands with rope. Jade couldn't see what was happening because she was facing the column but then she felt a whipping on her back. "AH!" she screamed in pain and he squatted down next to her so she would see him.

"This is what happens when you disobey, honey" He said as he showed her his belt and stood up again. He hit her back three more times and she screamed on each as she cried. She was expecting more hits but he stopped and she felt him making her stand up but her hands were tied to the wall so she was leaning down. "And this is for leaving a client like that, you don't do that…ever" Alex said and she felt him pulling her underwear down so she shook her head.

"No please don't" Jade said but he ignored her.

Alex grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and her hips with the other and forced himself into her. Jade closed her eyes and started crying again. Two times in one night. She couldn't believe that was her life. "I do this because I love you, Annabelle, I just want the best for you, I want you to realize this is your life" He said and continued raping her.

When he was done, he simply zipped up his pants and put her underwear on again. He put her back on her knees and leaned down to look at her face one more time, she couldn't stop trembling and crying. "Listen, I know this was a bad night for you but I promise it'll be better from now on, you'll get used to your life again and we'll be happy like we were before, remember that no one in the world loves you more than I do" Alex said and kissed her forehead. "Alright girls, off to bed…Annabelle is going to stay out here to think clearly, fresh air always helps"

Jade indeed had to stay outside all night like a dog, she tried to move but the position of her hands made it impossible to be comfortable. It was cold and it started raining so she couldn't sleep, her situation was maddening; she had no memories and the life she knew was that of a slave, she didn't want to live like that, all she wanted was to die.

Jade started behaving better after that day, she didn't want to find out what harsher punishments were like and in the end, she'd already been raped. She could handle the future times _or so she hoped_. She realized that when she did what she had to do, Alex was really nice and treated her with love, the love she desperately needed and after a while, life became easier. She felt she belonged somewhere, she had a family.

"It's been three months since you came back, Anns, how are you holding up?" Alex asked as he gave her a donut and coffee in the morning.

"I'm better, I think" Jade said and smiled a little. Her personality after the concussion had formed around her new life, she wasn't the same girl she had been before Yerba, she was the girl Alex had shaped to be perfect, she obeyed out of fear and she was blindly in love with him because he always reminded her he was all she had and she believed him. Her dependence to him got to a point where she truly felt she owed him everything, she wanted him to always be happy with her, she feared that if she wasn't good he would end up leaving her so she always tried to keep him content and he knew it, he knew he could do what he wanted with her and she'd still go back to him begging for love.

"I told you, work is easy now right? And you have your sisters and me, I love you" He commented and she nodded. "We all do"

"Yes, I know…It feels like home now, I'm happy to be here with you and the girls" She said and he smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you in your first day, I know I was tough but I just tried to help you, I knew you'd be happy after a while" Alex said and smiled at her so she smiled back.

"I know you did it for my own good and I'm sorry that I failed you that day" She responded.

"It's okay baby, you were confused, Yerba was such an awful experience but I promise it won't happen again" He affirmed. "I love you so much, Annabelle, I'm happy to have you back"

"I love you too" Jade said, he was the only person in her life who made her feel secure and loved but also scared, as twisted as that was.

"I know and to demonstrate I care about you deeply, you're going to be one of the lucky girls this week" Alex said. "You've done a very good job all these months, even though you don't remember us and I appreciate that, I'll give you a prize"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"You don't remember this but every six months I take the five best behaved girls on a little trip, we've been to Mexico, Chile, Brazil, Canada and now it's time to go to the United States, we'll be going to Los Angeles, California" He informed and her eyes wide opened.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"All the girls have had a chance, it's their favorite time of the year" Alex informed and she smiled happily. "You've had the chance too but I'll give you another one because you deserve it…and you're my favorite but don't tell your sisters" He said and winked at her so she smiled.

"That sounds amazing! Thank you" Jade said and hugged him so he hugged her back.

"No problem, baby, you will have lots of fun" He affirmed and gave her a kiss. "I have to tell you, though, you'll work some nights but not all, it's a vacation but we must make money to spend, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course, it's okay I understand" Jade said and smiled.

"God, you're so cute" He said and tapped her nose, she was so excited to travel.

"Who else is coming?" Jade asked.

"Maria, Lily, Vanessa and Claudia, I'll tell them later and we'll be leaving in three days…I already fixed your documents" Alex informed and she smiled.

"Oh god, I'm so excited" Jade said happily and he smiled at her. "Los Angeles, I'm going to Los Angeles…"

* * *

 **She's coming...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it wasn't exactly uplifting so not a good xmas gift but still haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas, guys! :)**

* * *

Alex indeed bought fake documents for Jade and all the girls and they took off to Los Angeles. They were all so excited to get there that they didn't care they would have to work some nights, they just wanted to go around the city and eat a lot. "We are arriving!" Maria exclaimed and all the girls looked through the little windows of the plane.

"This is amazing" Lily added and Jade smiled as she looked at the city from the air.

The plane landed and the six of them went to their hotel in the city, it wasn't so luxurious but it was really nice, it had a pool and a Jacuzzi. "Alright girls, today you can have a pool party, go change and have fun! Tonight you don't work, we'll have dinner at a restaurant" Alex informed.

"Yes!" They screamed gladly and suddenly all those months of hard work made sense, it had been worth it. He really loved them after all.

The girls spent the afternoon in the pool and when it was nighttime, they put on nice clothes to go to the restaurant. They almost never got to eat decent food so the fact they would go to a restaurant was a big deal for all of them.

Beck's parents were celebrating their anniversary so the whole family went out for dinner and they chose the same restaurant Alex had picked. They were having a celebration but Beck couldn't feel happy, he just accompanied them because he had to.

"Honey please, it's time to let her go" Mrs. Oliver commented.

"I can't" He simply responded.

"We are here to celebrate, baby, just give yourself one night off and enjoy your time with us, you being sad won't bring her back" She said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry mom" He said sincerely and she stroked his cheek.

"Don't be sorry honey, I understand and I feel really bad for her death as well, she was very young and the way she died was ruthless but we can't change the past and I don't want to lose you too" His mother commented and he looked down.

"I'll try" He said and she smiled.

"Could you bring me a piece of cake from the buffet table? Chocolate with the cheese frosting, please" She requested and he nodded.

Beck walked over to the buffet table and saw the cake his mother had mentioned, he went to get a plate and when he turned around to grab the slice, he saw a girl that caught his attention right away. From his side of the table, she looked a lot like Jade so he was freaked out, he walked closer to her to see her better but she continued serving some potatoes on her plate.

"Jade?" Beck said, he couldn't believe she was there. "Oh my god, Jade!" He exclaimed a little louder but she ignored him so he tried to grab her arm, she immediately turned to him and his eyes wide opened. It was her, he had no doubt.

"Yes?" Jade casually asked but he was just staring at her appalled.

"You're here…oh my god, what happened?" He asked shocked and she stared at him confused.

"Excuse me, what?" Jade asked genuinely confused, she had no idea who he was.

"Jade, what happened?" He asked back.

"Jade? I'm sorry, I think you're mistaking me for someone else" She simply said and started serving green peas so he got confused. It had to be her.

"What?" He asked disconcertedly and she raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an actual question, he was starting to bother her.

"May I help you?" She asked back.

"Jade, come on, it's you, it has to be you" Beck said as he grabbed her arm again so she pulled it back annoyed.

"Stop touching me, I don't know any Jade" Jade responded. "My name is Annabelle, Annabelle Jones, now leave me alone" she demanded and he looked down disconcertedly, how could she not remember? It was impossible for two different people to look that identical.

"This is impossible" Beck said and Jade rolled her eyes. "You have to come with me" He added and grabbed her hand, he was sure it was her but at that point he didn't know if he was hallucinating and he wanted his mother to verify it was her.

"No, you have to leave me alone" She responded as she took her hand back and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, wait…" Beck said and she pulled her arm away.

"That's enough, Alex!" Jade exclaimed and seconds later Beck saw a tall man approaching them.

"What's the matter, baby?" Alex asked as he put his hand on her hip, Beck looked at it and realized Jade was comfortable with him so he got even more confused.

"This creep keeps bugging me" Jade informed and Beck looked at her not believing his eyes, she truly didn't recognize him.

"It's okay, Annabelle, go with the girls" Alex said and Beck saw Jade walking towards a table with four other girls. "What's your deal, man?" He asked coldly and Beck didn't really know what to respond, he just kept looking at Jade. "What is it? What are you looking at?"

"Ummm I'm sorry, I just thought she was really pretty and I wanted to ask her number" Beck lied and Alex nodded. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know she had a boyfriend"

"It's alright, I understand…She's a beauty" Alex said and looked at Beck from top to bottom, he looked harmless so Alex felt comfortable around him. "So, what's your name? What do you do?" He asked just to verify.

"Beck, I am in high school and I'm an actor" Beck responded sincerely and Alex nodded smiling.

"Sounds fun, man, good for you" Alex said and Beck smiled awkwardly "Maybe you do have a chance with her after all"

"What?" He asked confused and Alex smiled.

"Annabelle, come back here baby" He said louder and Jade sighed unhappily as she walked back towards him.

"What?" Jade asked and Alex put his arm around her waist to push her forward to Beck a little. Beck simply stared at her, still trying to find the slightest difference, something that told him he was wrong but he couldn't, she looked exactly like Jade.

"This fellow here thinks you're really pretty" Alex said and Beck looked at him disconcertedly, if he was her boyfriend then why was he doing that?

"That's true, you really are" Beck added and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" Jade simply said.

"How about we give him a chance? Maybe he'd like to visit you before we leave" He commented, Jade looked down in resignation and sighed.

"Yeah, sure…whatever you think is okay" She responded as she stared at Beck annoyed and he just didn't understand what was happening, everything was so bizarre. He only knew that he was either talking to Jade or her identical twin and she had no idea who he was.

"That's my girl" Alex said and kissed her head. "You may finish your meal now and order some dessert" he said.

"Anything I want or from the buffet?" Jade asked.

"Anything you want, tonight you can eat as much as you like" Alex said as he tapped her nose with his finger nicely and she smiled at him excitedly, she looked so innocent in those moments. Beck was just standing there awkwardly, he felt completely lost in that situation, that girl looked exactly like Jade but she was nothing like her.

"Thank you" She responded and he held her face sweetly.

"No problem, Annabelle, you know I love you" Alex said and gave her a little kiss on the lips while Beck simply looked at them feeling a mix of jealousy and confusion. "Go on…" He ordered and Jade walked back to the table, where she and the girls started looking at the menu excitedly.

"So Annabelle, uh? That's a pretty name" Beck commented.

"I know, she's such a doll, it's perfect for her" Alex commented and Beck nodded.

"How old is she?" Beck asked.

"Twenty one" Alex said and Beck thought about it, that wasn't right.

"Twenty one?" He asked a little confused and Alex nodded.

"It's legal, man…don't worry about it" He commented and in that moment, it finally hit Beck. He understood what she was doing with that man, why he didn't seem jealous and why he was offering her to him.

"Oh…" Beck said trying to hide his nerves and shock. "Yeah, perfect"

"Listen, tonight is their free night so how about you come around tomorrow night? We'll be on this address" Alex commented and handed him a napkin with an address on it, Beck looked at it and nodded.

"How much?" Beck asked intending to confirm his suspicion.

"300 per hour but I can promise you that my little doll is worth every penny" Alex said and winked at him before walking back to the girls. Beck simply took a breath and went back to his parents, he couldn't believe what had just happened and he didn't know what to do.

Next day he went to Mr. West's house and called all his friends, he needed to tell them what had happened. "What's the urgency?" Jade's father asked.

"I saw Jade last night" Beck informed and they looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you saw her? Like in a dream?" Tori asked.

"No, I saw her at a restaurant" Beck said.

"That's impossible" Andre responded. "She is dead"

"No, there can't be two people that identical…it was her" He affirmed. "Unless she has a secret twin that we don't know of"

"That's ridiculous" Mr. West responded.

"Beck, it's time to let go, you mistook her" Tori said. "If she were alive, we would know"

"She is, I dated her for three years and I'm sure I can recognize her" Beck commented upset.

"Explain more, what happened?" Mr. West asked.

"I saw her on the buffet and I called her but she didn't respond to the name Jade" Beck said and they gave him sad looks. "I know it sounds bad but it has to be her"

"If it is her, then why didn't she respond?" Cat questioned.

"I don't know…she was different, she acted like a different person but it was Jade" Beck said. "Listen she was with a man and other girls, she called him when I tried to touch her and…"

"You tried to touch a stranger?" Andre asked and shook his head. "God, Beck…this is getting out of hand, it's an obsession"

"I know you don't believe me but you will if you come with me tonight, I know where she'll be" Beck affirmed.

"How do you know that?" Mr. West asked.

"The man told me, I think…I think she is a prostitute and he must be her pimp or something, she trusts him and they're quite comfortable together" Beck informed as he remembered the kiss annoyed and they looked at each other clearly doubting him. "She said her name was Annabelle but it's Jade"

"This is a joke, isn't it?" Mr. West said coldly and Beck shook his head.

"Trust me on this please" He responded. "Come with me tonight and you'll see, maybe she was faking it"

No one really believed Beck and he deep inside had doubts himself, he wanted to believe it was her and she was extremely similar but he couldn't imagine her in the life of Annabelle. It indeed seemed a bad joke. However, they agreed to go with him, Beck and Mr. West would be the ones going and the gang would wait in the hotel nearby.

"This is humiliating" Mr. West said as he drove slowly through the ugly dark street. "I have never paid for sex"

"You won't do it now" Beck said and started looking for Jade but he couldn't spot her at first.

"Are you sure it was here?" Mr. West asked and Beck nodded just in the second a van parked across the block. They looked at it and saw a few girls getting out, followed by a tall man and Beck recognized his tattoo.

"It's them" Beck said and tried to identify Jade. It was dark so it took him a while but he finally did it, she was wearing a short black dress, a gray coat and high heels. "Look, look…it's Jade" He affirmed and Mr. West looked at her but his sight wasn't as good so he couldn't recognize her. "Let's go get her"

Mr. West drove closer to the girls and Alex saw them so he smiled and Beck tried to smile back as he exited the car to go greet him. "Annabelle, your ride is here and he brought a friend" He commented and Jade turned around to see them so Mr. West felt his heart stopping, it was actually her.

"Hey" She simply said.

"Who is your friend?" Alex asked Beck.

"It's my dad" Beck said and Alex chuckled.

"You bring your dad to your sex appointments? Are you twelve?" He asked mockingly and Jade chuckled as well. Mr. West couldn't stop looking at her, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"We want to have some bonding time, father, son and a pretty girl" Beck said and Jade smiled at him so he immediately smiled back, that little detail gave him hope that she might have been acting the whole time to avoid trouble with her pimp. Jade in reality just felt less annoyed by him that day, he was just another client and she had to be nice.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Mr. West asked.

"Annabelle" Jade responded and she leaned down on the window of the car provocatively. "What's yours?" She asked and Mr. West simply smiled.

"John" He responded expecting her to recognize it but she didn't even blink.

"I like it" Jade said flirting as she stroked his hand, which was resting on the open window of the car. He looked at her hand and then at her face so she winked at him with a seductive smile and it made him very uncomfortable.

"So? Don't worry about the price, we'll triple it or whatever but we want her for more than an hour, it's gonna be a long fun night" Beck said and Alex nodded.

"Wait, you mean…like the three of us at the same time?" Jade asked him and Beck nodded. "I thought you wanted two of us"

"No, it'll be just you…it's going to be so much fun" Mr. West affirmed and she looked at them nervously.

"Alex, I…I haven't done threesomes before, could I skip this one please? They can take someone else" Jade whispered to him and Beck heard her so he felt sad, because even though he didn't mean to hurt her, he was scaring her and that moment also made him doubt the hope he'd felt a few minutes earlier when she smiled at him…maybe she _really_ didn't know them.

"It's okay, you can do it…It's the same but for two, tomorrow I'll give you a prize" Alex responded and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"So yes or no?" Mr. West asked.

"Please…" Jade whispered scared and he glared at her clearly upset.

"Anns, do we need to go over this again? In front of these gentlemen?" Alex asked in a warning tone and she exhaled nervously as she shook her head.

"Honey, it'll be fine we won't hurt you" Mr. West said and she looked at them scared but trying to seem strong.

"Don't worry about her, she'll do it" Alex affirmed and she smiled at them because she knew she had to pretend. "Won't you sweetheart?"

"Yes, of course" Jade said and Beck and Mr. West smiled at each other.

"You Americans are fucked up" He commented and laughed. "You can take her but I want her back before 4AM and she better not have a single bruise or the price goes up and I'm gonna beat your asses, understood?"

"Yes"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Remember I enjoy seeing all your thoughts on the chapter/story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes" Mr. West said and Alex chuckled as he shook his head.

"So you fuck young ones, uh? Is it some fantasy or is this a tradition with your son?" He asked. "Just curious"

"I want new emotions" Mr. West responded and Alex nodded, he whispered something on Jade's ear and opened the door of the van for her.

"Where are you taking her?" Alex asked.

"A hotel nearby, we saw it on our way here" Beck responded and Jade exhaled to keep herself calm.

"I'll see you later baby, make me proud and remember that I love you more than anything" Alex said and she nodded with a little adoring smile, she really loved it when he told her how much he loved her, it made her feel that what she was doing, all the pain and suffering she went through in the job, was worth it.

"I know, I love you too" Jade said and Beck felt perturbed, he didn't even know what to think about that relationship, it was so bizarre. She got in the van and they took off.

The first few minutes of the ride were awfully quiet, no one knew what to say to break the awkward silence. Beck and Mr. West had hope she would be honest now that they were alone and that she would tell them she missed them or ask for help but she didn't and they didn't really know how to approach her, until that day she has been dead to them and now she wasn't the same, at that point they weren't even sure they were with Jade, there was a possibility playing in the back of their heads that she was just a look alike but they knew it was very unlikely.

"So you guys are into threesomes, uh?" Jade asked pretending not to be nervous and they looked at each other.

"It's our first, we won't be rough with you" Beck simply said, he just played along with their act and she sighed.

"Why did you ask for so much time? It's going to be really expensive, you know?" Jade commented.

"We wanna talk to you" Mr. West said and parked outside the hotel. They all got out of the car and made their way into the lobby. Tori and Cat were there, Tori was on her phone and Cat was waiting so as soon as she saw them entering the lobby she elbowed Tori and both girls looked up to see Mr. West, Beck and Jade walking towards the reception so their eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" Tori said completely shocked and Cat held her hand so they looked at each other and then back at Jade, who simply stared at them for a few seconds. She didn't understand why they were looking at her like that but she wasn't going to ask so she simply ignored them.

"What are you looking at?" Beck asked, he knew Cat and Tori had seen her and she had seen them too so he hoped she would mention something.

"Nothing, just the hotel…" She responded as she looked around. "This is a pretty cool place, most clients usually take me to ugly road motels or their cars" Jade commented and Beck tried to smile at her but what she said was too disturbing for him.

"Room 234" Mr. West said out loud and Beck took Jade's hand, she looked at it and then at his face a little disconcerted. Most of her clients usually started touching her legs or other parts of her body from the moment she stepped in the car, so to have someone hold her hand felt different.

"Let's go" Beck said and the three of them got in the elevator while the girls looked at each other not knowing what to do, Andre and Robbie had gone to the bathroom but they couldn't wait to tell them it was actually Jade.

"Those girls looked at me like they'd seen a ghost" Jade commented referring to Tori and Cat.

"Really? That's curious, don't you think? Maybe you know them" Beck said and she laughed.

"No, I don't…They probably got scared of seeing a prostitute up close, they must have thought we only existed in movies" Jade responded and chuckled. "You Americans are weird" she added and they didn't know whether to cry or laugh at her complete cluelessness.

"You are American too, aren't you?" Beck asked and she thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so…" She simply said and the elevator doors opened. They went into the room and Jade walked around seeing everything, it looked really pretty. "Oh the bed is so big!" Jade exclaimed as she jumped on it, she was like a little girl. "I had never been in a bed like this"

"What do we do?" Beck whispered to Jade's father as she enjoyed the bed.

"I don't know, let's get to know her first" He responded and smiled at her when she looked at them. "I'm glad you like the bed" Mr. West said in lack of a better response but she ignore him and walked towards the window.

"This city is so beautiful, I wish we could stay here forever" Jade said as she stared at all the lights and buildings.

"You don't live here?" Mr. West asked and she turned to them again.

"No, we live in Caracas, Venezuela" Jade informed and they looked at each other even more confused. "That's why I don't really feel American at this point"

"Since when have you lived there?" Beck questioned as Jade took some strawberries from a tray.

"Five years, I used to live in Texas but I moved to Venezuela when I was sixteen" Jade said before eating a strawberry and they nodded pretending to believe her, she had just turned seventeen.

"So you're twenty one" Her father said and she nodded.

"Yes, I am…don't worry, I'm legal" Jade said and smirked at him.

"You look younger in my opinion" He responded and she shrugged.

"Good genes, I suppose" She simply said.

"When do you turn twenty two?" Her father questioned and she looked to the side thinking about it, she realized she didn't have the answer to that question and they realized it too because it took her several seconds to answer.

"Uh…November twenty first" Jade lied and they nodded.

"So you just turned twenty one" Beck added and she nodded, it was clear she was lying but they didn't want to question her about it yet. They didn't even know how to begin and they also wanted to know about her life, so they just let the game continue until they had all the information about her.

"And what did you do before this?" Mr. West asked.

"This is odd, clients usually don't want me to speak, some don't even ask my name and you want to know all my life story" Jade said and laughed. "Is this a rich people thing? Are you naturally curious or you question all the women you sleep with?" She asked.

"We are curious as to why such a beautiful girl ended up like this" Mr. West commented.

"How? Don't be afraid to say it, you mean how I ended up in prostitution?" Jade asked as she took her coat off, revealing her sleeveless dress and her tattoo so they immediately looked at it and then at each other. It was confirmed, they were talking to Jade but they didn't understand why she didn't recognize them.

"Yes, I mean…what about your parents?" Mr. West asked, he wanted to know what she'd been told to make her believe she was Annabelle.

"They died when I was a kid, I don't have any other family…just Alex and the girls" Jade informed. "Please don't start lecturing me on my lifestyle, it's a little too late for that and honestly I don't think you're the right person to do it, I mean look where we are"

"No I won't, just curiosity" Mr. West said.

"How did you end up with Alex? How did you become a prostitute? When?" Beck questioned and she sat down on the sofa with her legs crossed provocatively as she thought about her answers, she wasn't certain about anything apart from what she'd been told so she just repeated it.

"I met him after I moved to Caracas and we fell in love, we dated for a few months and then he asked me to do this for him and I agreed…it's just a job like any other, he loves me and I love him, we all do" Jade explained and saw their confused expressions so she sighed. "Listen, our family is unconventional but it's good and we like it this way" she affirmed.

"And when did you begin? Was it when you arrived or what did you do before? Why did you decide to move so far away from home?" Beck asked.

"I began three years ago, I was eighteen then" She informed. "Before that I studied history of Latin America, that's why I moved to Venezuela and I also wanted to start over, I used to live in Texas but my parents died, I didn't have any other relative or friends so I decided to just start a new life away from here"

"And why did you stop studying?" Her father asked.

"Many reasons, I was broke so I had to focus more on work and I dropped out, Venezuela is a hard country you know? I mean, I had to work a lot and earned very little, I had no home so I basically slept in people's couches and struggled to get my life together, it was a really bad time" Jade commented, she explained it the same way she'd learned it, all her past had been explained to her by Alex in such a detailed way that sometimes she truly felt she remembered it.

"That sounds terrible" Her father simply said, he couldn't believe she actually thought that was her life when in reality she'd spent most of her existence in privilege.

"I know and it got worse, I started doing drugs and drinking away the little money I made, it got to a really low point and then I met Alex, he has truly saved my life" Jade affirmed. "He helped me to grow out of my addictions, we fell in love and we dated for a long time and then he told me about this, he explained how important it was for him and asked me to live with him and the girls, I had nothing and I love him so I said yes and we've been together ever since"

"And you like this life?" Beck asked and she looked at him not knowing what to say, she didn't like it but it was all she had.

"It's my life, I have to like it" Jade said sincerely and looked down as she took a breath. "It's not bad, it's a lot more than I had before…I have a family now, Alex is great, he loves us and gives us prizes like this vacation"

"You're on vacation?" Her father asked and she nodded.

"Yes, we come from Caracas, I told you" Jade said.

"If this is a vacation, why are you working?" Beck questioned.

"We must make money to spend the next few days, we won't work all week…just a few nights, we have to help him out, I mean he was nice enough to give us a prize, right? The least we can do is help him" Jade commented like it was the most normal thing to do, she talked about him in such a way that denoted admiration and love. "He brought five of us for good behavior, he is good and he loves us…I mean, he does get rough at times but it's not like we don't deserve it" she added and they just couldn't believe they were talking to Jade, that woman was a different person.

"Rough? Has he hit you?" Beck questioned trying to hide the anger in his voice and she thought about it.

"Sometimes but it's no big deal, the only truly bad time I had was a few months ago but I deserved it, I disobeyed him and he had to teach me a lesson, I was upset at the time but he explained his reasons and I understand him now…I actually can't believe I was capable of doing such a thing, he was so right to be angry" Jade commented clearly trying to protect him, it was as if she'd accidently said something she didn't have to say so she was trying to make up for it.

"We understand but what did he do to you that time and why?" Mr. West asked and she took a breath. "Relax, we won't tell him anything, just curiosity…you seem a well behaved lady" he said and she laughed.

"You're funny, 'well behaved lady'" Jade said impersonating him and shook her head. "No one calls us ladies these days"

"I don't know any other word" He responded. "But go on, tell us the story" He said and she sighed as she thought about it.

"Well, I wasn't feeling…myself that night and I refused to be with a client and…" Jade said and stopped to think about her next words. "I mean, I did make some money that night because when I was walking home some asshole locked me up in his car and did it against my will" she explained and their eyes wide opened in shock and anger, they could imagine that horror perfectly. "God, it was horrible…I begged him to stop but the bastard didn't do it so technically I did work that night, ya know? I went back to the house and I thought Alex would be okay since I had money but the other client told him about me"

"And what did he do?" Beck asked and Jade looked down.

"He gave me a lesson, he tied my hands to a column in the yard and…and he whipped me with his belt" Jade said trying not to cry as she remembered, that was such an awful memory she was trying to suppress. "Then he took me from the back and you know, did it too"

"Did it? You mean he raped you after you had been raped the same night?" Mr. West asked clearly upset and she looked at him like she didn't understand his question.

"Raped? Is that a word you apply to women like me?" Jade asked genuinely confused and they looked each other not even finding words to respond, she really wasn't the person they knew and hearing her talk was heartbreaking. Even though she didn't really thought of her life as bad or abusive, all the things she said were horrible and she had clearly internalized them as normal.

"You really think that what he did was okay?" Beck asked, unable to hide his shock.

"Listen, he was trying to teach me that I can't leave a client like that…ever and it worked, I never did it again" She commented and they looked at each other.

"Was that all he did to you?" Beck asked and she shook her head.

"No, when he finished he left me tied outside all night so I could think about my mistakes, next morning he made me breakfast and explained he'd done it because he loved me and because he wanted me to get used to my life again" Jade commented, she talked about the violence she lived as something normal. "I never misbehaved again after that, I do my part and he protects me…That's how our family works"

"Again? What do you mean you would get used to your life again? Isn't that the life you've had for three years?" Beck questioned, trying to remain calm after what she'd told them and she thought about it. He and Mr. West wanted her to see the flaws in what she'd been told and realize it was a lie, they wanted to prepare her for when they told her the truth.

"You know what? I think this chat is getting too deep, I shouldn't have said any of that" Jade said and stood up. "Let's get to more pleasant business"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **I know you want them to just straight up tell her but it's a process :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's get to more pleasant business, you're not paying me to talk about me" Jade said as she put her hands on her waist and smiled.

"Nice tattoo, when did you get it?" Beck questioned and she looked at it, she turned to them and thought about an answer.

"It must've been five years ago, when I moved to Caracas" Jade lied.

"And what does it mean?" Her father questioned.

"It means…" She started but she didn't know. "It means nothing, I just liked it and I really think we should stop talking, it's getting weird"

"I'm paying you anyway, don't worry" Mr. West said but she was clearly uncomfortable. "Relax, you can trust us"

"I don't think so and I don't care, I'm not here to trust you" Jade said and started walking towards him. "I'm here to do many other things, you really don't wanna waste my time" she said seductively and put her arms around his neck so he looked at Beck uncomfortably, he wanted to tell her the truth but the circumstances made it complicated, he didn't even know where to start. "Do you wanna punish me, daddy? I've been a bad girl" she said making a little girl voice as she got closer to his face and tried to kiss him but he moved his head and gently pushed her away.

"I'll go get some water, sorry" Jade's father said.

"Daddy's not ready yet but I bet you are" Jade said to Beck and pushed him down on the bed, she got on top of him and started kissing him before he could push her off, he felt awkward and he didn't even feel he was kissing Jade. She started going down on his body and then he felt her trying to open his pants so he immediately stopped her.

"Hey, hey…easy, we have time" Beck said nervously as he grabbed her wrists and she stared at him confused.

"I think you guys need some incentives to get your friends up for the party so…" Jade said as she stood in front of them and started taking her dress off so her father immediately looked away.

"Don't, don't do that" Beck said as he rushed to her to keep her dress on and she looked at him disconcertedly.

"You two are freaking me out, what the hell do you want then?" Jade asked upset. "I'm not used to clients being this creepy and nosey, you have spent all this time asking questions about my life and I'm not here for fucking therapy, am I?"

"We are sorry, we are not used to this either…it's a unique situation" Mr. West said. "We'll explain it but let's keep talking, we enjoy talking to you"

"Fine, I'll do it only because I need the money and Alex knows I'm here but you two are really weird" Jade said sincerely.

"What's your name again?" Mr. West asked.

"Really? For a man who says he is interested in my life, you forget pretty quickly" Jade commented. "It's Annabelle but you can call me anything you like, I'm here to please you" she said and smirked.

"How about Jade?" He asked and her smile dropped.

"Jade?" She asked.

"You remember it?" Her father asked hopefully.

"No, but that's the same name your son called me last night" Jade said upset and looked at Beck. "What is it about the name Jade? Why do you keep calling me that? Is that a family thing too?"

"Let us explain" Beck said.

"Explain what? That you are trying to see another girl in me?" Jade asked and took a breath to calm down, she knew she couldn't get too aggressive with clients, especially if they were going to pay her so much money. "Listen, it's fine, I don't care…Call me Jade or Lucy or Martha or whatever you want, I won't judge you"

"It's not that…" Beck started but she interrupted him.

"Sh, it's okay…I'm Jade for you" Jade said seductively as she moved her hand down his torso to his pants and he looked at her father awkwardly. "I just have a question, who is Jade?" She asked as she kissed his chin softly.

"Uh…listen" Beck said as he grabbed her hand and put it away from his pants, he wanted to push her away from him but he knew she was getting angry so he didn't know what to do.

"Jade is my daughter" Mr. West suddenly said, he couldn't stand that situation any longer, he was trying to find the right moment but the circumstances were beyond him and Jade needed the truth.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting even for me" Jade said as she stepped away from Beck and shook her head. "You two want to imagine you're fucking your child and sister? Together?" she asked them.

"No, no, god no" Mr. West said disturbed at the thought as he shook his head.

"Jade is not my sister and he isn't my father" Beck informed and she looked at them confused.

"Why did you lie? You could just have said you were friends" Jade commented. "But whatever, if you want to think about your daughter while you fuck me it's your problem, not my place to judge…You're paying for my service and I'll make you happy, I can even scream daddy if you'd like me to" She suggested seductively and he shook his head "Come on, daddy…" she said to her father as she got close to him. "I know you want me, I've been a bad girl, punish me daddy!" Jade said smiling seductively and tried to touch his arm but he stepped away.

"Please don't say that again and stay back…and stay dressed" He responded trying to erase that image off his mind. "Listen, I'm tired of this! I won't have sex with you because you are Jade, you are my daughter" Mr. West said and Jade looked at him confused.

"What? You're kidding" She responded and laughed. "My parents are dead, I just told you"

"No, they're not! I'm here and your mother is in New York" He said and she stared at him confused.

"Your real name is Jade West and you just turned seventeen, not twenty one" Beck informed. "You've lived in this city your whole life, you never moved to Venezuela…That's all lies"

"Why are you saying all this? I don't believe you" Jade affirmed.

"I'm your boyfriend" Beck said.

"I had never seen you in my life before yesterday" she responded. "You are both crazy"

"Jade, listen" Mr. West said and stepped towards her so she moved back.

"Stay back, you are crazy…You want to hurt me" Jade said scared and grabbed a glass from the table to defend herself.

"No, no listen...there was an accident, we accidently left you in Yerba after we broke out of prison" Beck said and her eyes wide opened.

"Prison?" Jade asked. "And how do you know about Yerba?"

"You remember Yerba?" He asked and she looked to the side.

"Listen to him, Jade" Her father said.

"Stop calling me Jade" Jade responded angrily. "My name is Annabelle Jones"

"No, it's not! You are Jade West, you are my girlfriend and yes, we were in prison in Yerba together, you were attacked by one of the prisoners, she beat you with a stick and threw a brick on your head" Beck said. "She showed us the video and told us you were dead"

"What? What are you talking about?" Jade questioned confused. "I don't understand anything" She said and Beck tried to move to her so she raised the glass more. "Stay back, I'll use this"

"Put it down, we won't hurt you" Her father said.

"We came back here because we thought you were dead, all this time…until last night when I saw you" Beck informed. "I just don't understand why you don't remember us"

"What do you remember, Jade? Because everything you just told us are lies, I'm sure you're just repeating the story he told you" Mr. West affirmed and she shook her head with tears in her eyes. "What do you remember from Yerba?"

"I…I woke up in a hospital, I had broken ribs and I couldn't leave, I had to stay for two months" Jade informed. "I didn't remember anything when I woke up, I didn't know my name or anything and then Alex came, he told me about my life and brought me back to Venezuela, he said my name was Annabelle and that I'd been with him for three years…I…he showed me my life, I wasn't alone anymore"

"He lied to you" Beck affirmed and she shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't do that…He loves me!" Jade affirmed with tears streaming down her face. "You are lying, he is my only family, he was the only person who cared about me and now you tell me he lied? No, no I don't buy it"

"He did, you had never been to Venezuela before and you are not a prostitute, you are in high school for goodness sake" Her father affirmed. "You study in Hollywood Arts because you want to be an artist, Beck is your boyfriend and the people you saw in the lobby are your friends…they are shocked to see you alive as well" He said and she thought about it. "You have a family and a life away from pain and suffering, that fucking son of a bitch tricked you into believing he is your only option but it's a lie, Annabelle does not exist"

"No, no, that can't be true, this is what I am and have always been, I'm Annabelle Jones, I'm twenty one, I'm an orphan and I live in Venezuela…You two are crazy" Jade said as she grabbed her coat.

"No, please, don't go back there…He will take you away forever" Beck said.

"And I will go with him, he is all I have, I won't betray him because two creeps who lied to me from the beginning say they know me" She affirmed.

"He kidnapped you, he lied to you, he raped and hit you, he isn't good and he doesn't love you" Mr. West said and she stared at him angrily as she cried.

"Shut up" Jade said.

"And yes, rape is a word that applies to a woman like you, it applies to everybody, what that bastard did has only one name and it's rape" He affirmed and she shook her head with tears streaming down her face

"Yes Jade, he raped you" Beck affirmed and she threw the glass at him but it hit the wall instead.

"Shut up, that's not true" Jade said upset. "As far as I'm concerned you could be making this up and I won't fall for it, Alex is the love of my life" Jade responded and they shook their heads.

"No, he isn't" Beck affirmed.

"I'm leaving" She said.

"No, no please don't" Beck responded but she tried to exit the room anyway, he was faster and he stood there blocking her way out. "You can't leave this place, we won't let you" He said and she stared at him angrily and afraid as she stepped back a little.

"Please don't hurt me" Jade said nervously and they looked at each other. It was obvious she was scared of them and they realized it was normal, they were strangers to her.

"Jade…" Beck said and tried to grab her hand but she moved it back.

"Stay back, if you try to touch me one more time I'm gonna scream" She threatened.

"We don't want to hurt you" Her father affirmed. "Just let us show you proofs, Beck show her your phone" he demanded and Beck nodded but then he realized he'd left his phone in Mr. West's house.

"I don't have it here, what about you?" Beck asked.

"I don't carry pictures of my daughter around, my job is risky and I thought you were mistaking her, I wasn't expecting this so I didn't bring anything" Mr. West responded and sighed as he turned to Jade, who was simply staring at them nervously. "Come with us, we'll show you" He demanded.

"No and I'm going to scream for help if you don't let me go" Jade threatened. "Get out of the way" she ordered and Beck sighed as he did, there was no point in trapping her there because she didn't want to stay.

"I'm leaving now" Jade said and opened the door.

"Wait, wait…at least take the money, he'll ask for it and for the love of god, don't tell him any of this" Her father said as he handed her the cash and she simply grabbed it.

"Stay away from me, I don't want to see you again…If you try to come near me, I'll tell Alex everything and he'll make you pay for this" She said and left the room.

"Oh god" Beck said mortified.

"We'll get her back" Mr. West affirmed.

"Why can't she see the truth? It's on her face" He responded angrily.

"No, it's not! He was the first person she met when she woke up, he made her feel secure and part of something and the bastard has manipulated her very well so she feels attached to him, it's obvious and besides, we are just strangers to her…she won't just take our word for it" Mr. West explained. "We have to show her proofs, she doesn't want to be there but she tells herself that she is happy because she had no other options, not until today…"

"I can't believe this is happening" Beck said and then Tori and Cat entered the room, followed by Andre and Robbie.

"We saw her running to the elevator" Tori said. "It's amazing how similar they are, it has to be Jade"

"It is Jade" Her father affirmed. "She must have lost all memories after the concussion with the brick and that bastard lied to her"

"Where has she been all this time?" Cat asked.

"In Venezuela, working as a prostitute and being abused by that son of a bitch…she is completely blinded by him, Stockholm syndrome in its purest form" Beck informed upset and worriedly. "She thinks he loves her and that they are a happy family, it's disturbing"

"Oh my god, this is real…Jade is alive" Tori said shocked and Mr. West nodded smiling.

"Yes, it doesn't matter where she's been, now we know she is alive and she'll come back"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :) Remember to tell me all your thoughts on the chapter, I love seeing your reactions and opinions**


	9. Chapter 9

"But if she doesn't recognize you, how will you convince her?" Robbie asked.

"We'll show her proof, she needs to see her real life by herself" Beck said and Mr. West nodded. "But you're right, she is alive and that's all that matters" he added and smiled.

"If I had known it was her, I would have brought a picture but I didn't think this was possible" Mr. West commented.

"I got distracted and left my phone in your house but honestly, I didn't even know what to expect, I thought that maybe you'd see something I didn't see and realize it wasn't her" Beck admitted. "But it is her, it is our Jade even if she doesn't know it"

"How was it to talk to her and have her not recognize you? Does she have the same personality?" Tori asked curiously.

"No really, I mean…She does lose her temper easily just like the Jade we know but she says things Jade would never say" Beck responded. "She told us about how that man beat and raped her and she said she deserved it for not wanting to be with a client, she talks about his abuse as no big deal…it's strange and it's not her"

"Definitely not her" Andre said.

"I felt we were talking to a completely different person, for moments I forgot it was Jade…It really is like hearing someone else speak through her" Beck commented. "I mean, when we said she'd been raped she was genuinely surprised and she literally asked us if a girl like her could be raped, it was…sad"

"Oh god" Tori said mortified.

"What we heard is the result of the amnesia and that man's abuse and manipulation, he created the lie she is right now" Mr. West said angrily. "Annabelle, that's the girl we just met…a sad confused version of my Jade"

"At first she was scared of coming with both of us and then when we started asking questions, she just wanted to get it over with, she was trying to start her 'job'…she's internalized what she has to do, any other man wouldn't have suspected anything" Beck commented. "She seemed perfectly content with what she was doing"

"Hold on, she tried to have sex with you?" Andre asked Mr. West and he nodded disturbed at the thought.

"Yes, god…I had never felt more disgusted and uncomfortable in my entire life" He responded. "My daughter, my very own little girl was trying to seduce me, I still can't believe it"

"Wow…" They said shocked.

"It's not her fault, she had no idea whom I was, her memory loss is pretty severe and she was just trying to do her job…or what she thinks her job is, my poor girl is so confused…" He responded and sighed sadly. "I thought she would feel something, you know? I thought she'd feel a connection between us and realize I was her father when I told her but she didn't, she doesn't want to believe he lied to her"

"Poor Jade" Cat added sadly. "She must have been through a lot"

"She really was, just imagine waking up in a foreign country and not remembering anything about your life and then having some bastard come to tell you he is your only family and force you into sexual slavery, I mean…what are the odds? It's crazy" Tori commented and shook her head. "She'll have a hard time recovering from this"

"But she will recover, she has to recover" Beck responded.

"What's the plan now?" Robbie asked.

"She won't come with us again, someone else has to go get her tomorrow and take her to my house, she'll see everything and she won't be able to deny it anymore" Mr. West said.

"Who should we send?" Tori asked.

"I can go, she hasn't seen me" Andre said and they nodded.

"Yes, yes that's what we are gonna do" Beck responded. "We'll get her out tomorrow and this time she won't go back"

Jade went back to the hotel and gave Alex the money, she looked fine so he didn't ask many questions and she didn't tell him anything about what had happened. She simply went to her room and laid down thinking about what they had said, was it possible? Could Alex have lied to her all that time? Did she have a _chance_?

"Hey Anns" Maria said as she walked into the room. "Rough night, uh? How did you do with the creeps?"

"They were fine" Jade simply said.

"You look weird, are you okay?" Her friend asked. "Tomorrow we have a night off again thanks to your big pay today"

"Awesome" She commented emotionlessly.

"Okay, what happened? Did they hurt you?" Maria asked seriously and Jade sat up to look at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jade asked.

"Sure"

"How did we meet?" She questioned and Maria thought about it.

"In the house, silly, you arrived with Alex" She commented.

"When?"

"Umm…a few years ago, I don't know" Maria lied.

"Years? Are you sure?" Jade asked and she nodded.

"Why the sudden interest?" Maria asked.

"Just curious"

"You are nostalgic now?" She asked and chuckled.

"How can I be nostalgic about something I don't remember?" Jade asked back. "The only memories I have of my life started a five months ago when I woke up from a coma in Yerba with no clue about who I was"

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to be rude" Maria said and Jade sighed. "Come on, let's get in the Jacuzzi and be lazy" she suggested and Jade smiled, she didn't want to believe two strangers over the people she'd lived with for months. They were her family.

The following night Andre went to the same street they'd been in the previous night but Jade wasn't there. He waited for about three hours with no signs of her so he went back to the house.

"Nothing?" Mr. West asked.

"No"

"Oh my god, what if he took her away?" Tori asked.

"No, no…she said they were on vacation and that they wouldn't work every night" Beck commented. "We gotta try again tomorrow"

"Yes" Mr. West said and they simply went home, they couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The gang attended school in the morning and then went straight to Mr. West's house, they wanted to be there for Jade even though she would arrive much later. Jade and the girls had spent the previous two days going around the city with Alex and then to the beach, he spent all the money Jade had received from her father and so it was time to make more.

The girls were taken to the street early in hopes that they'd get more than one client in the night. Jade decided to wear a different outfit that night and put on short black shorts with a deep V neck black shirt and high heels, all her friends simply put on dresses.

"You look great tonight" Alex asked as he hugged Jade and touched her ass.

"I want to attract good clients" She said and kissed him.

"That's my girl" He said smiling.

"Alex, do you love me? Like really love me?" Jade asked.

"Of course, Annabelle, haven't I shown you?" He asked back and put his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, you are amazing and I'm happy to have you with me…with the family"

"I love you too" Jade said and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I don't get the chance to do it so often because you're tired but I'll demonstrate I'm the love of your life, your only true man and we'll do it tonight but you must promise me you'll still work afterwards, we need the money" Alex commented as he stroked her face and she sighed, she didn't exactly like the times when she had to sleep with him but in that moment she wanted to do it, she wanted to have sex and feel something for the person she was with.

"Okay" She said and tried to smile at him.

"Alright, let's go somewhere more comfortable" He said and she nodded. "Girls, we'll be back in couple of hours" He shouted and took Jade back to the hotel. She didn't want sex, she just wanted to feel a genuine connection to other person, to him and the only way she knew was sex because that's what he'd taught her.

Alex took her to his room and started undressing her fast, he took her clothes off and pushed her down on the bed. Jade didn't know what making love felt like since she only had sex for money, so she couldn't tell if he was doing that with her but it didn't feel nice. "You are so hot" He said and got on top of her, he kissed her neck and went down to her chest.

"Are we making love?" Jade asked as he touched her and kissed her, she truly didn't know because she felt she was just having sex. Cold, meaningless, painful sex.

"Yeah…" Alex said almost ignoring her and then pushed himself into her body. "Yes, oh yes…" he said and continued moving back and forth as she stared at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't feel love, she felt like an object he was using. He put her in different positions but she felt equally miserable in all of them, _is this what love is?_ She thought to herself. _Sad._

"Did you like it?" Alex asked once he'd finished and Jade sighed but tried to smile.

"Yeah…" She lied.

"This is how much I love you, baby" He affirmed and Jade closed her eyes sadly because she couldn't feel anything. She didn't feel he loved her or that they were connected, she felt the same way she did with the other men but sadder because this time she actually expected something and wondered if maybe the problem was her, maybe that's how love felt or maybe she couldn't feel it. Jade simply stayed on the bed thinking about everything, she remembered the two men from the hotel and what they'd said to her and wondered if they were being honest, but then, why did they give up so quickly? No, they lied. Alex was everything she had, she convinced herself that she was happy with him and that he loved her.

"I hope you keep your word, hon, I pleased you but you still gotta make money" He said, pulling her from her thoughts and she sighed.

"Yeah…" Jade said and started getting dressed again. Once she was ready he drove her back to the street with the others.

"Make me proud, baby…and I promise you'll have more nights like tonight" Alex commented and winked at her so she faked a little smile.

Andre had been waiting in the corner for about half an hour and he saw Jade arriving with Alex. He knew it was time so he drove by them and Alex smiled at him. "You are magnetic" He said to Jade and she turned around to see Andre inside the car, a client, the cherry on top of her horrible night.

"Hey…" Andre said and smirked at Jade, he checked her out and realized she was clearly mortified but he pretended to ignore it. "How much?"

"300 per hour" Alex said and Andre smiled.

"Get in, baby" He demanded and Jade looked down but she obeyed.

"Show him your worth, Anns" Alex said as he leaned down on the window.

"Anns?" Andre asked.

"Annabelle" Jade said and smiled at Alex. "I will"

Andre took off and simply drove in silence, he didn't know what to say and it was obvious she didn't want to talk either. She looked sad and tired but she had to be there. "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked emotionlessly.

"That makes two of us" He responded and smiled at her so she tried to smile back but that night she just couldn't fake happiness, she felt lonely and miserable. She'd had sex with Alex in the search of love and human connection, only to be used once again. She had never felt so alone. Not even the two men from the hotel had been honest, if she was truly Jade, then where were they? Where was all the love they claimed to have for her? It was all lies. She had no one, only Alex and if he couldn't provide her the love she needed it was because _she_ couldn't feel love, it wasn't his fault, that's what she repeated in her head.

Andre turned to her and saw the tears streaming down her face as she looked out the window. "What's the matter?" He asked nicely.

"Nothing, nothing…" Jade said and quickly wiped the tears away.

"You can trust me" He affirmed and she sighed.

"Have you ever felt completely alone in the world?" Jade asked and he looked at her sadly. "That's how I feel right now"

"Don't you have a family or friends?" Andre asked pretending he didn't know.

"I do but…it's complicated" she said.

"I'm sorry" Andre said sadly and she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry…you paid for sex, not to be my therapist" Jade said and laughed but he could see the pain in her face.

"You can talk to me, I don't mind" He said and she chuckled.

"You are my third client this week and you've asked me to talk too, what is it with you Americans and talking before sex? This isn't marriage, relax" Jade simply said. "Let's get there faster, I want to get this night over with"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Andre drove Jade to the West residence and she looked at it surprised, it was a huge house. "You live here?" She asked.

"Yeah" He lied.

"And you don't mind your family seeing you with a…prostitute?" Jade asked and he shook his head while shrugging.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices" He responded and they got out of the car.

"I can see that" Jade said and smiled as he opened the door, she walked inside and he locked it behind her back. "I usually don't go to people's houses, they keep me hidden in hotels or their cars"

"I don't want to hide you" Andre said and she took a breath as she looked around but Beck and Mr. Oliver suddenly appeared so she stepped back shocked.

"What is this?" Jade asked Andre upset. "You know these people?"

"Jade, listen to us" He responded and she shook her head as she stepped back.

"Stay away from me" Jade said to them and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Let me go, please…" she begged and they looked at each other.

"You won't leave this house again" Mr. West said and she stared at him terrified.

"Please don't hurt me, please" Jade said scared and they shook their heads.

"No, we are not gonna hurt you" Beck responded.

"Jade!" A female voice suddenly said and Jade saw a short red haired girl running to her. "I've missed you" Cat said as she hugged her but Jade pushed her back.

"Who are you? Who are all of you?" She asked confused.

"We told you" Beck said and she shook her head.

"I don't know any of you and my name isn't Jade, it's Annabelle, how many times do I need to say it?" Jade asked angrily. "I wanna go right now, I wanna go home"

"You are Jade West, my daughter and this is your home" Mr. West affirmed. "Come on, I'll show you…" He said and she looked at him nervously.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you…we want you to see the truth, the last time we met we didn't have proofs but now we do so please see them" Beck said and Jade sighed, she had no options so she simply started walking towards them and they led her to the living room, which was huge and really elegant. The sofas were dark brown and the walls were white.

"Look, this is you when you were three years old" Her father said and showed her a portrait of a little brunette girl. "And this is you when you were twelve, that's your mother and that's me" He said and showed her another photograph. Jade couldn't believe what she was seeing, it really did look like her.

"See? We are not lying" Tori said and Jade kept looking at all the photos. There were many portraits of her in the living room so she didn't know what to say. The last one was more recent and it was a picture of Jade and her father, obviously planned and taken professionally because she looked very poised and so did he.

"This is me?" Jade asked as she looked at the picture and his father nodded.

"We took that a year ago, it was part of a shooting for the magazine when I won my big case" He informed her and she smiled a little as she stroked it, the girl in the photo was someone she saw with admiration, she looked like the women Jade always saw in magazines. She stared at the picture and got lost in her thoughts, _Jade_ , that was the perfect woman she sometimes aspired to be but the reality always slapped her in the face when she looked in the mirror of her room in Venezuela, only to see a short cheap dress and too much makeup. Nothing like her dream, nothing like woman of the portrait.

"There's more from that day, you insisted that they made a portfolio for your acting career and I loved this one so I put it here too" Mr. West said as he grabbed another portrait from the little table next to the sofa, he handed it to her and she couldn't help to smile when she saw it. She looked so beautiful, so elegant and so confident in the photo that Jade couldn't believe that was her, she looked at it and thought that the woman in the picture was stunning but she couldn't recognize herself.

"Is this me?" Jade asked surprised and they nodded.

"Yes, it is…This is you, Jade" Tori affirmed.

"But come on, there's more…let's go to your room" Mr. West said and they all followed him upstairs.

Mr. West opened a black door on the hall and turned on the lights, there was a huge bed with a black and white bedding, a black leather sofa, paintings on the wall, a piano, a desk with a computer and some notebooks, a jacket hanging on the chair and a bureau with some makeup and a laptop on it, it also had a mirror and there were some pictures on it.

Jade walked towards the bureau and looked at the pictures on the mirror, there was a picture of her and her mother, a beautiful woman who looked a lot like her but with blond hair. Another picture showed her with Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Sikowitz, they were posing with blue uniforms in front of a school van and there was also a picture of her with Beck, he was hugging her and she was smiling happily, she stroked it and turned to Beck so he smiled.

"Nothing was a lie" He affirmed and she looked down.

"This is your closet" Her father said and opened a door so she walked inside and saw lots of different clothes.

"Can I?" Jade asked referring to if she could touch them and he smiled.

"Of course darling, it's yours" He said and she smiled a little. She closed the door and put on a pair of black jeans, boots, a gray shirt and a jacket. She walked out in different clothes and they smiled, they missed seeing her like that.

Jade walked towards the mirror and looked at herself in it, she felt the same way she'd felt back in her first day in Venezuela, when she'd had to put on the red shiny dress. Only that this time, she didn't feel strange or ashamed of her life, it felt good. "This…this is me" Jade said as she saw herself and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"It is you, Jade West" Her father said and stood behind her. "Look at you, my darling, this is the real you"

"Yeah…" Jade said overwhelmed with emotion, she was just smiling with tears in her eyes and the gang was staring at her happily. A few seconds later she simply looked down and sat down on the sofa in front of her bed, she stared into space for a few seconds and then started crying.

They looked at each other not knowing what to do and Mr. West sighed sadly, he felt so impotent to see his child in so much pain without being able to make her feel better. "What's the matter, Jade?" Tori asked.

"Jade…That's the matter" Jade said upset and took a breath. "I have been living a lie! Sometimes I felt I remembered things and I thought, oh this is it…this is my life and I have to like it but no, I didn't…it wasn't my life and yet I HAD TO LIVE IT!" She screamed and covered her head as she cried her eyes out.

"Honey…" Her father said and tried to touch her but she pushed his hand away.

"Honey, he calls me honey…" Jade said and laughed while shaking her head. "Honey, you must do what you're told or you'll get punished, honey I love you and you love me and you agreed to this, honey I'm all you have…honey, Annabelle, Anns, baby, sweetie…" She said, rage and frustration dripping from her voice.

"Jade" Cat said sadly.

"Get on your knees, this is just part of our life…" She continued as she took her belt off and they looked at her confused. "You leave me no choice" Jade said and started hitting the sofa. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DISOBEYING ME" She screamed as she whipped the sofa and then collapsed on her knees crying. "And then I rape you, because I can…and because I love you" she said, it was clear she was just remembering so they were heartbroken.

"He can't hurt you anymore" Beck affirmed and she turned to him coldly.

"He doesn't need to, I do it myself" Jade said and took a small breath. "I…I go around with those men, I let them use me, I let them hit me, I do it all myself and then I give him the money, I tell him how much I love him and go to bed, he slaps me when I don't make enough and I still tell him that I love him, he abuses me and I let him, I…I did this to myself"

"No" Her father affirmed and she nodded.

"Yes, I am a prostitute…do you know what that means? I sleep with people for money, I…I sleep wi…" Jade said as she cried her eyes out and couldn't keep going so she covered her face ashamedly. "Oh god, how could he do this to me? How could he lie? He said he loved me!"

"He took advantage of your vulnerability, it's not your fault…You were forced to do it, Jade, you need to understand that" Her father affirmed and grabbed her shoulders to help her stand up but she was too ashamed to face him.

"I'm sorry" Jade said and Mr. West felt his heart crashing. "I'm so sorry"

"No, no, honey no" He said as he embraced her in his arms and kissed her head with lots of tears running down his face. "You are innocent, he is the one to blame, the bastard who lied to you and abused you all this time" He affirmed as he held her tightly.

Jade broke the hug after a while and simply wiped the tears off her face, she looked at her friends and they smiled at her but she could see the compassion in their eyes so she sighed. "Are you feeling better?" Beck asked and she nodded a little.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked and he looked at her confused.

"Ummm…we, you are my girlfriend, remember?" Beck said.

"I know, I saw the pictures…Now I understand why you were all creepy in the restaurant" She responded and giggled a little. "But why are you still here? You've done your part, I know the truth now"

"What do you mean?" He questioned confused.

"You know exactly what I mean, why are you still here? You know everything, you know what my life has been like for months" Jade commented sadly and he shook his head. "Annabelle, remember?"

"Jade, I love you and nothing can change that" Beck responded.

"Dozens of men on top of me can, I'm sure" Jade said and her father closed his eyes perturbed. "I don't know you but I'm sure you can't deal with that, Alex didn't lie about this…'No man in his right mind would love a woman like you, Anns, just me'" she quoted and sighed.

"I agree, you don't know me if you think I would leave you for what happened" Beck said. "I won't pressure you into anything because I know you don't remember me but I won't leave you because of the abuse you went through, I'm here for you"

"I don't believe you" Jade said sincerely and shrugged sadly. "You don't understand it now but you will and you'll leave, I know it'll happen" she affirmed and he shook his head. "Hey don't worry, I'm not recriminating you…That doesn't make you bad, it makes you human and I understand"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I know you must be thinking this is gonna be over soon but you are WRONG! There's a lot coming, things aren't so simple ;)**

 **As with everything, it'll be a process and you MAY be a little surprised.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, relax…no need to be sorry over it" Jade simply said because she could see Beck's mortification in his face. "I do understand that you want to make sure I'm okay but I won't force you to be with me, you're free!" she added.

There was silence for several seconds after Jade's statement and Beck shook his head with a sad smile on his face. "You're right, I'm free and I decide to stay because I love you JADE, not Annabelle" He said.

"Annabelle is me, things aren't so simple" Jade commented and turned to her father. "What am I gonna do now?"

"You're gonna stay in your house and never return to that life, you're not Annabelle Jones anymore, that's in your past now" Mr. West affirmed and she looked down thinking about it.

"That past is the only thing I have, nothing more" She said sadly. "I don't know you or them or the woman on those photos, I don't know the house, I don't know what I'm supposed to do…I just know Alex and Maria and the girls and the house in Caracas and what I'm supposed to do there, how can I change that?" Jade asked. "This is really good but it's not mine"

"What do you mean?" Tori questioned.

"I can't, I'm sorry…I don't have this life anymore, Jade is dead" She responded.

"Yes, you can" Her father responded. "You are Jade, Annabelle is the embodiment of the abuse you went through but she is not you and she must go away, I promise we'll do everything to make you recover your memories"

"Or maybe they could erase everything for good, that way I wouldn't have to know what I did, I would be able to start over again" Jade said and her father hugged her. "I can't live with this, I could do it before but back then I thought that was my only option and now that I know it wasn't, I just…I can't" she admitted as the tears streamed down her face. "I want to get another concussion, I want to forget"

"Don't say that, the concussion caused all this" Beck said as she wiped the tears away.

"Why did I get beaten?" Jade asked confused. "I don't understand, Alex told me a client had done it but if that's not true then what happened?"

"You were making fun of a violent person and she…did it, it happened while we ran to the plane, we realized you never made it when we landed back in Los Angeles" Tori explained. "We thought you were dead, that's why we didn't look for you"

"How lovely" Jade said sarcastically. "So you left me to get beaten by a 'violent person' without looking back and then just assumed it wasn't worth a shot, you know, in case I were alive?" she added upset and they looked at each other.

"We are sorry for leaving you behind, we didn't notice because we were on the run" Andre commented and she laughed sarcastically.

"You're sorry, like that can fix everything I went through…" Jade said coldly.

"We are so happy to have you back" Robbie added and she glared at him emotionlessly.

"I'm glad to have such good friends" She commented with a hint of sarcasm and anger.

"We are not lying, we care about you" Tori affirmed.

"Sure…" She simply said and there was awkward silence for several seconds. "So…now what? Do I go back to the hotel or do I put on pajamas? What am I supposed to do?" Jade asked, she felt genuinely lost.

"Right…I'm sorry, it's just strange to have you back after all this time" Her father said and held her face sweetly. "I love you, darling"

"Thank you" Jade said and gave him a little smile.

"You won't go back but I'm putting that man in jail, so you might have to stay dressed if the police requires you to go tonight" Mr. West said and she looked at him confused and nervously.

"Jail? He'll go to jail?" Jade asked mortified.

"He raped you, kidnapped you and forced you into prostitution, he won't get out under my watch" He affirmed and she looked down worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"I…I don't want him to go to jail" Jade said.

"What? Why not? You just screamed out loud everything he did to you" Tori responded confused. "He is a beast"

"He is good most of the time, he doesn't deserve prison…what he did, he did it for a reason" Jade said and they looked at each other disconcertedly. "I'm sorry, I'm not letting you do it"

"What? Jade, please…He caused you all this pain" Her father affirmed.

"Without him I would still be in Yerba, probably homeless or maybe dead because you couldn't even look for me before assuming I was gone" She said upset. "He gave me a home, not the best one but a home after all, isn't that good?" Jade asked and they couldn't believe their ears, she was actually defending him.

"I can't believe you're doing this, you're defending your captor…The man who made you a prostitute, beat you and raped you right after you had been raped" Beck said angrily.

"He didn't know that" Jade said.

"Yes, he did…he did because he knew you weren't Annabelle, he knew you weren't used to having sex with men for money" Beck affirmed.

"He didn't mean to hurt me" Jade said. "He just wanted me to get used to the life he could provide me" she affirmed and he shook his head as he glared at her upset.

"You are so blind, it's frustrating" Beck exclaimed.

"I don't care what you think, he might not be perfect but he was all I had for months, he is all I have now because I don't know any of you" Jade responded angrily with tears in her eyes. "I don't care what those pictures say, all I know is that I'm in a house with a bunch of strangers who want me to betray the only man I know"

"You are so…ah!" Beck exclaimed in rage, he wanted to yell at her but he had to control himself.

"We are your family and you're not going back to that man" Mr. West said.

"I never said I was but you know what? I could, I don't care anymore…" Jade responded. "I won't let you hurt him, I love him and he loves me…in his own way but he does"

"You have to be kidding me" Beck said madly and Jade glared at him, she knew they had a point but she couldn't help to feel that way, she knew Alex had lied but she couldn't accept the fact he was evil or that he didn't love her and she couldn't let them take him away forever.

"This isn't you, this can't be you" Tori added. "The Jade I know would have killed that man, she would want him to pay"

"The Jade you know is dead" She responded coldly. "I couldn't kill him…ever, I love him and maybe my place is with him after all"

"You're not serious" Andre said.

"You want to be Annabelle again?" Cat asked confused and Jade sighed.

"I don't know, it's the only person I know, it's what I am and you really don't seem to think I'm good enough to be Jade so maybe this is a mistake" Jade commented and they shook their heads.

"You are Jade, you're just confused" Her father said.

"Yes, I am…I don't remember anything and my life is being explained to me by others, as far as I know you could be lying too" Jade said coldly.

"You just saw the pictures!" Beck exclaimed.

"So what? Maybe I did go to Venezuela before, maybe these photos are old…I don't know and I don't care" She responded.

"So you believe the man who lied to you about everything over your actual proven family?" He asked and she exhaled upset.

"Listen, Alex shouldn't have lied to me but he did it because he had no choice, I had no one else and he wanted me to feel safe" Jade affirmed.

"Safe…uh uh" Beck said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "If safe means enslaved, then I guess you're right"

"Shut up, I wasn't a slave…I did it because I wanted to" Jade affirmed.

"Yeah, after he told you that you had no choice and gave you that sweet lesson, right?" Beck said and she looked to the side because he was right. "I can see you willingly did it" he added with irony.

"Honey, what you feel is normal…You've been with him for a while so you feel attached but it's not the right thing, it's called Stockholm syndrome" Her father said and she shook her head.

"Stop it, I'm not sick…I know what I'm doing" Jade responded.

"No you clearly don't, he is a criminal and he must pay" Mr. West affirmed and she glared at him angrily.

"If you do anything against him, I'm not only going to deny it but I'm also going to accuse you of harassment, I'm sure there are plenty of cases of fathers who molest their kids and I would like to remind you many people saw us in a hotel together" Jade commented and he stepped back hurt and confused, he knew he could easily disprove her claims but the fact she had actually threatened him was shocking and painful for him.

"You would lie to protect that beast?" Tori questioned.

"I would do anything for him" Jade responded coldly.

"Jade don't do this, he deserves to pay for what he did" Her father said.

"No, he doesn't and if you try to do anything against him, I will disappear again and go back to my life, to what I know" Jade responded.

"To being a slave? A doll? What a life" Beck said coldly.

"Better than betraying Alex" She simply responded and they looked at each other not believing what they were witnessing.

"He won't care about you the second he realizes Annabelle is gone, do you understand that?" Beck questioned and she thought about it.

"Annabelle is not gone, I'm Annabelle" She affirmed.

"You are Jade" Her father said. "Look around you, this is your life"

"No, it isn't" She responded. "No anymore"

"Alright smart girl, since you seem to know better even though you can't even remember your birthday, go back to being Annabelle if it makes you so happy" Beck said coldly, he didn't mean to be so tough on her but she was driving him mad.

"No" Tori said.

"She says it's what makes her happy so maybe she should just go back" Beck added upset but he was expecting her to react to that by saying she didn't want to return because he knew she didn't like to be a prostitute.

Jade didn't even know what she felt, she was angry with Alex for all his lies and she was happy to have found out the truth, to know that she had more in her life than she'd thought but at the same time, she was afraid. Jade was afraid because all she knew was in Venezuela, with Alex and the other girls, she didn't know what to do with the shiny new life she was receiving, how to live a normal life after Annabelle? How to live a life without Alex? It was a frightening thought, not nearly as easy or desirable as it had seemed in the beginning.

"Yes, maybe I should" Jade responded and he looked at her surprised, he didn't expect her to actually agree and in that moment it hit him again, he was talking to a mental and emotionally unstable girl who'd been through abuse and who had no clue about her life apart from what she'd been taught. He couldn't treat her like that, it was clearly going to backfire on him.

"No, no you won't do that even if you want to and as a minor, I don't need your permission to do anything" Mr. West affirmed. "I'm your father and I know what's best for you"

"Really? Do you really want to test me, daddy?" Jade asked with irony. "I won't lose this round and I'm not a minor"

"No, of course you won't lose and because of that very reason I am going to do this, I must protect you" He responded. "And I have news for you dear, you are a minor, you just turned seventeen a few months ago"

"What? No, I'm twenty one" She said.

"No, you're not and therefore, any man who had sex with you is a rapist under the law and that includes him even if you deny it" Her father informed and she looked at him shocked.

"Don't do it or you'll regret it" Jade threatened.

"Let's go guys, she needs some time to think and remember who she is" Mr. West said and they walked out, she tried to do it too but he stopped her. "You are not leaving this place Jade, I know it seems bad now but I must protect you and this is the only way" He said and locked her inside her room.

"Let me out! Let me out" Jade screamed as she punched and kicked the door several times and Mr. West sighed sadly.

"I can't believe this" Tori said confused. "How can she desire to go back?"

"She doesn't but she doesn't want him to suffer, she is attached" Robbie commented. "Maybe she thought she would still get to see him even if she was here, I don't know"

"I mean, let's also remember her head was hit pretty hard, maybe she doesn't think well" Andre added.

"I don't care what she wants, it's a mistake" Mr. West affirmed "I'll do what I have to do to keep her safe"

* * *

 **I told ya the drama wasn't over, t** **here's still a lot coming so be prepared ;)**

 **I know her attitude is frustrating but I feel that, realistically, she wouldn't just be happy as Jade again so I tried to play with that dilemma and I hope you'll enjoy it**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade didn't know what to do at first, she wanted to stay there and trust her father but she couldn't feel at peace knowing that Alex would go to prison. He didn't love her the way she wanted but she still had feelings for him, she trusted him and she truly believed, in her delusional mind, that he loved her back in his own particular way.

"Don't do this" Jade said to herself and sighed. "I have no choice" She added and looked down at the ground through her window, she was on the second floor and could possibly fall to her death if she wasn't careful.

"Here I go, I can do it" Jade said to herself and started going out of the window, she stepped on the brick and looked for another one with her other foot as she grabbed the edge of the window. She was scared to death but she managed to reach the first floor fast doing exactly the same and she was sure she would succeed. Jade looked through the window on the first floor and saw the lights on, she started moving down but then she saw her father walking by so she froze.

"Yes, please come tonight…I know it's late but this is important" He said on the phone as he looked at the ground, Jade was right in front of him but he hadn't seen her. "Thank you very much" He said satisfied and looked up but Jade had moved to the side so the window was clear.

Jade managed to reach the ground and she walked away from the house carefully, making sure no one saw her. She didn't know where to go but she had to be fast so she started running down the street and followed the road to the city. "Yes, my daughter suffers from amnesia and we just recently found her, she's been in the hands of a human trafficker" Mr. West said to the cop in his house, he'd arrived approximately fifteen minutes after the call. "She is really confused and highly sensitive right now but that man is a danger to her"

"May I talk to her?" The cop asked.

"Of course" Mr. West said and the gang looked at him, he knew Jade wouldn't take it well. They all went upstairs and he knocked on her door to let her know they were coming. "Honey, an officer is here to see you" He informed and used his key to unlock the door.

"Locked?" The cop asked.

"She wanted to go after her pimp" Mr. West said and opened the door but there was no one in the room. "Jade?" He said and opened the bathroom and the closet but she wasn't there either.

"Where is she?" Cat asked.

"Umm…was that window open when we left?" Tori asked worriedly as she pointed at the wide opened window and Mr. West immediately ran towards it, he looked down at the garden and the street but saw no one.

"Oh god…she did it" Beck said and slapped his forehead. Mr. West took a breath and wondered how he could have been so careless.

"You need to find her now"

Jade ran for several minutes and then asked for a ride, which she got and they dropped her in the city, near her hotel. It was very late so she assumed they'd be back there and she went inside. "Open the door, it's me" Jade said as she knocked on her room and Maria opened it a few seconds later.

"Where have you been? He is going nuts" Maria commented.

"Where is he?" Jade asked.

"His room, I think…and where did you get those clothes?" She questioned.

"Long story, Maria" Jade said coldly, she remembered she had lied to her too.

"There a problem?" Maria asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just that you've lied to me all this time" Jade said. "I know I wasn't part of the family until after Yerba, you all lied"

"Annabelle, listen…" She responded.

"Jade, apparently my name is Jade, not Annabelle and these are my clothes…which I took from my house" Jade informed.

"What? You lived here?" Maria asked shocked.

"Yes and my family found me but…I escaped, I escaped because they want to put Alex in prison" Jade informed and Maria´s eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" She said.

"I know, I was so scared…I had to come, maybe they won't take me back after this but I couldn't do this to him or to you" Jade said sincerely and Maria hugged her.

"If they don't take you, we will…we are a family and I'm sorry for lying, I was scared he'd hurt me if I didn't, he really wanted you with us" Maria explained and Jade sighed.

"I have to go see him" Jade said and ran to his room, she started knocking a lot until he finally opened it and the first thing she felt was a hand holding her jaw tightly and pushing her to the floor inside the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" He questioned angrily and she looked at him scared and angrily at the same time. "Answer me" He demanded and kicked her legs so she moved back.

"We need to talk" Jade said and he kneeled next to her.

"No, you need to tell me where you were and where you got these clothes from" He said but she just stared at him nervously so he slapped her. Jade couldn't manage to speak, she felt hatred but she also loved him. It was sick but she could not help it. "WHERE?" He screamed on her face as he held the back of her head and shook it.

"I was with a client, he took me to a house" Jade said.

"Where's the money?" He asked and she looked down, she hadn't really thought about it.

"Let me explain" She said scared but he only shook his head at her and before she knew it, he had punched her face again so she started crying and trying to recover because she felt a little dizzy after the punch.

"I hate to do this, Annabelle, why do you make me?" He asked full of anger and kicked her stomach.

"Please let me explain" Jade said as she tried to catch her breath. "I am here to save you, I came back for you"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked upset and she took a deep breath to recover, she slowly stood up and turned to him again. "Talk"

"You lied to me, I'm not an orphan and I didn't meet you three years ago" Jade said and he looked at her confused, he thought she'd remembered.

"You are confused" He affirmed.

"No, my father showed me everything…I am seventeen and I'm in high school, I never travelled to Venezuela before and there are pictures that prove it" She said and he looked at her coldly.

"You met him? What did you say?" Alex asked and she looked down so he shook his head. "You told him about me, didn't you?"

"I didn't have to, you met him too and you gave me to them" Jade informed. "It's the man with the son"

"Hold on, you saw him days ago…why until now? Did he fuck you that night?" Alex asked and she shook her head.

"He tried to convince me that he was my father but I didn't believe him, not until today" Jade responded.

"And why didn't you tell me about him?" Alex asked angrily as he walked towards her and grabbed the back of her head. "You are a traitor"

"No" Jade said scared but he nodded.

"Yes, you are" Alex said and slapped her again so she fell to the floor holding her cheek. "You fucking traitor…" He said and walked to her so she moved back scared.

"I didn't think it was important, I thought he was crazy" Jade said and smiled at him because she was scared. "But today I escaped, I came back here for you…he wanted to tell the police and I couldn't let him do it, I came for you!" She said and his face immediately changed.

"Wait, you're telling me that you left your dad for me?" Alex asked surprised and she nodded sweetly, she was hoping that would gain her points.

"Yes, I know you lied because you wanted me to be with you, right? You didn't mean to hurt me, right?" Jade asked, a tiny line of blood streaming down her nose and another on her lip, part of her face red from the hits and yet, she wanted him to love her.

"Of course" He affirmed and helped her to stand up. "I shouldn't have lied but I wanted you so badly, baby" He said and she smiled.

"I knew it, I knew you weren't a monster like they said" Jade said and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you more than you think, Anns" Alex affirmed and hugged her so she closed her eyes relieved, feeling his affection always made her feel better "I know this must have been hard for you but I want you to know how much it means to me" He said and broke the hug to look at her face. "I want us to go on vacation by ourselves…just you and me, what do you think? We'll never come back here, they won't take you away from me ever again" He suggested and she smiled.

"Really? You want to go on vacation just with me?" Jade asked, she couldn't believe she was actually willing to quit Jade's life forever; now she knew the truth, she did have a choice and she chose the life she knew, she chose Annabelle.

"Yes, now I know I can trust you and I love you more for that" Alex said and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry for the beating, I didn't know…"

"It's okay" Jade said and immediately felt disgust for herself, _pathetic_. She pushed those thoughts away and just focused on remembering the good times, feeling his love and forgetting about everything else.

"Let's go to bed…I'm sure you're tired" He said and she nodded, he let her sleep with him and put his arm around her during the night so she felt at peace, she couldn't explain it but having him close to her was comforting, as much as it was terrifying. It was a familiar feeling, it was home.

Next day he left instructions for the girls and walked out of the hotel by himself, he rented a room in a different hotel about thirty minutes away from the girls and then he just went around the city, trying to stay close to the zone where he took the girls at night. He wanted to be caught.

Around 8PM he was walking down the street with a cigarette in his hand when all the sudden, several police cars stopped him and he looked at them confused. "That's him, that's the son of a bitch" Mr. West said angrily and two cops handcuffed him.

"Sir, you have the right to remaining silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…" The cop said as he escorted him to the car but he didn't say anything, he simply smiled at Mr. West as he walked past him.

"You'll pay for this" Mr. West affirmed but Alex only sighed victoriously and the police cars took off. A few minutes later they arrived at the station and the police let Jade's father speak to Alex, he needed to do it.

"Good night Mr. West or so I'm told" He said. "Are you here to represent me? Or what gives you the right to be here?" He asked.

"Cut the bullshit, where is my daughter?" Mr. West asked.

"How could I know that? You need to be more careful with your children, they can get lost…more than once" Alex said and smirked.

"If you dare touch her, I'll kill you" He responded. "You'll be in jail for life"

"For what? I am here legally and I haven't done anything, in fact, I am going back to Venezuela real soon" Alex commented.

"In your fucking dreams, asshole" Jade's father said and he chuckled. "I'll ask once again, where is Jade?"

"Let's imagine for a moment that I do know where she is, I don't but let's say I do" Alex said. "I wouldn't call her Jade, I heard she goes by Annabelle these days"

"You are going down" Mr. West affirmed.

"The only thing going down is your daughter on the men she sleeps with" Alex responded and Jade's father smashed his head against the table.

"You son of a bitch" He said angrily and Alex laughed as he held his bleeding nose.

"Take it easy, man, you know for experience that I ain't lying" Alex commented. "Just let her go, she wants to be a whore forever, I mean I don't know but that's what they say and I'm sure she's in good hands for that"

"You know where she is" Mr. West said. "Please just give her to me, I won't press charges, I'm even willing to give you money in exchange for her"

"I can't tell you because I have no idea" Alex said and smiled victoriously. "But my intuition tells me that you might not see her again so if I were you, I'd just relax and go back to pretending she actually died in Yerba…That's the only thing you can do"

* * *

 **I know you hate me but I hope you enjoyed the chapter haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW** **AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. Chapter 13

The police couldn't prove anything against Alex because their only proof was nowhere to be found and they had to let him go, some cops followed him but he went to a different hotel so they didn't find Jade there and it was driving Mr. West and the gang mad. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found" Tori said. "She is really changed, she is not the Jade we know"

"But it's still her and I won't just let her live with an abusive beast, she is ill…she doesn't know any better" Mr. West affirmed.

"We told her everything and she still picked Annabelle, maybe that's what she wants" Beck said, letting his anger take control.

"Beck come on, we all saw her breakdown when she learned the truth…she doesn't like that life, she tolerates it" Andre responded.

"Maybe that's the whole point, maybe she thinks it's too late for her…" Tori suggested. "She told us she couldn't face life after all those months as Annabelle, maybe staying there seemed the better option, in the end she doesn't know what her normal life is like"

"We can't abandon her, not again" Cat added sadly. "She is like this because we didn't wait for her"

"And as bad as this is going to sound, I understand her behavior and it's actually the normal thing to do" Andre commented.

"How can you say that?" Beck asked.

"Let's step into her shoes for a second" He responded. "She was right when she said she was in a house with a bunch of strangers, who were there telling her she had to imprison the only person she trusted before she met us, of course she was going to panic, just an hour before coming to the house she was with him and he was saying that he loved her and then we suddenly said he'd go to prison"

"I agree, we didn't have to bring Alex up…it's a sensitive topic" Tori added.

"He abused her, she should've been relieved" Beck said.

"She doesn't know any better, Beck, how many times do we have to remember the fact she is basically a newborn? She's had a conscience for a few months only and she can't compare what she's had to anything else, she thinks he is good to her" Andre responded upset. "Of course she'll choose to be Annabelle, that's what she knows, what makes her feel safe…He makes her feel safe even if that seems strange to us"

"That's twisted but it makes sense" Tori said and Beck sighed as he thought about it. "We shouldn't have been so hard on her, Andre is right…she doesn't know any better because she has only lived with him as far as she remembers"

"Okay, so we screwed it up again…what do we do now?" Beck asked.

"We need to find her and show her that her life as Jade is much better than her life as Annabelle, she knows the truth but she must want to be back or she'll be just as miserable and she'll end up escaping again" Tori affirmed and Andre nodded.

"Exactly, we need to adapt ourselves to her, not the opposite" He added. "But first, we need to find her"

Jade was standing in front of the mirror in her hotel room, just staring at her new bruises. She had a red mark around her jaw, a small bruise on her lip, a bigger one below her eye and another one on her other cheek. She had changed her clothes again so she looked the way she was used to, she looked like Annabelle.

"I can't believe you came back, three months ago you would've taken any life over this and now you threw it all away…for this" Maria commented. "Why? What changed?"

"I don't know" Jade said sincerely and sighed as she turned around to face her friend. "I guess I'm different now, Jade's life seems amazing but I just…I don't feel it's mine, I don't think I could live it after Annabelle"

"But do you like this life?" Maria asked. "Look at you, he beat you"

"He did it because I was late and with no money but he apologized" Jade immediately said.

"You should've stayed with your real family" Maria commented sincerely. "I love you and I would have missed you but they are your family"

"I'm not what they need, they kept saying I wasn't the person they remembered and I can't be, I don't remember her either…You, Alex, the girls and this life is all I know" Jade responded sadly and sat down next to Maria. "I wish I could be different, I wish I could change what I am but I can't"

"So you're really gonna stay with us, uh?" Maria asked and Jade sighed.

"I guess so, I'm clearly never going to remember my past and you are all I have" Jade said and looked down. "It's not so bad, right? I mean…I don't know"

"Once you get used to it, it's not but it could never compare to a normal life" Maria said sincerely and Jade looked at her.

"If you were me, what would you do? Would you take Jade's life?" Jade asked and Maria thought about it.

"It's complicated because my case is different, I never had what you had and this is an upgrade from my past life" She responded.

"It's the same thing for me, I don't remember what I had before so it's like it never happened" Jade said. "Just tell me what you would do"

"Well, I would definitely like to leave this world behind but I would also feel out of place, because I wouldn't know what I'm supposed to be…I guess I would stay as Annabelle as well, I don't know" Maria responded sincerely.

"Out of place…that's exactly how I felt in that house and with those people, out of place" Jade repeated and sighed. "They expected something different from me, I wasn't the girl they remembered and that's how I know I made the right choice, Jade's life is good, it's great but it's just not mine anymore, I'm not Jade anymore and they know it too so maybe they'll stop looking for me now"

"Maybe, I don't know your parents" Maria said and Jade laughed.

"That makes two of us" She said and Maria smiled at her "Guess what? I also learned I'm not twenty one"

"How old are you then?" Maria asked.

"Seventeen, I just turned seventeen" Jade informed and Maria´s eyes wide opened.

"You're still underage? Oh my god" She said surprised. "Then everything you've been doing is illegal"

"I know but it doesn't change anything, Annabelle Jones is legally twenty one and Jade is dead"

Mr. West called Jade's mother, Monica, to let her know the new events so she immediately took a flight to Los Angeles. They, along with the gang, had been waiting in the West residence for news but it was like Jade had disappeared and even though they had cops following Alex around and monitoring the airport, they hadn't found her.

"How could you let her escape? She was right here, after all this…after you told me she was dead, she appears and you let her go back to the monster who kept her captive" Monica said angrily. "I want my child back"

"She escaped on her own feet" Mr. West informed. "She doesn't want to leave that bastard, she confronted me to defend him"

"So this is her fault now? She is a kid and she is confused and you pressured her!" Monica affirmed.

"I'm not blaming her but she would've done it sooner or later because she didn't want to stay here" He responded. "She is still in the city, we will find her"

"It's been two days since she escaped" Tori commented. "But at least we know she hasn't been…working"

"We can't be sure, can we? We've only been watching one street" Andre added. "I mean, we know he hasn't been with the girls so they must need money, maybe they're working somewhere else"

"Than what do we do? It's a big city" Robbie said.

"We could visit the known places for prostitution, they're on the internet so they could've found them" Mr. Vega, who had just arrived, commented. "The most popular one is about an hour away from here, we could go tonight"

"Yes, I agree" Mr. West said and they nodded, they hoped not to see her there but at the same time, they needed to find her and that was their best shot. It was a very long road and they saw several provocatively dressed women spread all over it. Mr. West, Mr. Vega, Beck and Andre went to look for her and the rest stayed in the house.

Jade, Maria and the other girls had indeed gone out to work that night, that's what Alex had told them and they obeyed. Jade and Maria were together as usual, they were best friends so they always shared the same space when waiting for clients, that gave them time to talk and joke about random things.

"Hey ladies" A tall bald man with tattoos said as he approached them.

"Hey, want a price?" Maria asked.

"Nah, I was just wondering what you're doing here…so lonely, you don't have anyone to take care of ya?" The man asked and they looked at each other.

"We do, he just isn't here tonight…goodbye" Jade said and he chuckled.

"Oh sweetheart, you can't be in my zone without my permission so how about you stay with me instead? I am good to my girls" He said. "Ask my friends here, they can tell you" He added referring to the two men behind him.

"No thanks, and the street is public…You can't kick us out" Jade responded.

"Back off man, leave us alone" Maria added.

"Or what?" The man asked and Maria grabbed Jade's hand.

"Let's go somewhere else" She suggested.

"No, this asshole won't win this round" Jade affirmed and Maria looked at the men nervously. "Back off, you bastard" She said and the man simply smiled before suddenly grabbing her neck with one hand and pushing her against the wall.

"Get your hands off her!" Maria said scared and tried to hit him but the other man held her back.

"Don't test me, sweetie" The man said to Jade and pressed harder as he lifted her so she couldn't touch the ground and she couldn't breathe.

Mr. Vega was driving slowly on the road looking for Jade but he couldn't spot her, not until Andre saw her. "There! Isn't that Jade?" He asked and they turned to the side, only to see a man holding her up in the air by her neck as she fought him.

"Yes, it's her!" Mr. West said and Mr. Vega drove faster.

"You're killing her!" Maria exclaimed scared and the man simply threw her to the ground violently. Jade started gasping for air on the floor but the man grabbed the back of her head and made her face him.

"Let go of me" Jade said with a very weak voice after the strangling and the man grabbed a small knife from his pocket so she stared at him scared.

"You need to learn some manners" The man said as he put the knife on her cheek and she trembled scared.

"No!" Maria screamed terrified but right before the man cut Jade's face, Mr. Vega pushed him back.

"Stay away from her, you son of a bitch" Mr. West said angrily and Jade looked up confused only to see her father and two of her friends accompanied by a strange man.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked upset.

"Police and you better get the hell out before I call backup" Mr. Vega said as he threatened them with a gun and the men looked at each other nervously, they simply started walking back and then ran away so everyone turned back to Jade.

"Annabelle, are you okay?" Maria immediately asked and she nodded so they hugged. Mr. West and Beck looked at each other and sighed, it was obvious she felt more protected with her friend.

"Her name is Jade" Mr. West said and Maria turned to him.

"Is he…?" She asked Jade and she nodded as she held her hurt neck. "Oh…"

"Yes, I'm her father" Mr. West informed and Jade looked down "Let's go home"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Guys, what's up with those reviews? KEEP THEM COMING, PLEASE! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's go home" Mr. West said but Jade didn't say anything, she simply stared at Maria and held her hand.

"Jade, this is not your life…" Mr. Vega added.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"A friend of the family and a police officer" He responded.

"You can arrest me for indecency then" Jade said in a mocking tone as she extended her arms to get handcuffed.

"Jade that's enough, we are going home now" Her father said as Maria helped her to stand up and she turned to them.

"You can't make me, I won't turn my back on my family the way you did when you had the chance, I mean until a few days ago you were perfectly okay with my death" Jade said coldly. "And stop calling me Jade, my name is Annabelle now"

"You were happy to have found out the truth two days ago, what happened? We know you don't like this life" Andre said. "I know we are strangers to you but we care about you"

"You don't understand, I can't go back to you because that's not who I am…not anymore" Jade said sincerely. "I don't know Jade, I don't know who she is…I just have what I am now"

"That's because you haven't had the chance to live your life, if you did you would see that you belong there, not here" Andre commented.

"Look what just happened, you almost got killed by that man…That's not something that would happen to Jade" Beck affirmed, it was dark so they couldn't see her face very well but then a car drove by and lightened up the place so they saw her bruises.

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked.

"That bastard hit you, didn't he?" Her father asked.

"I'm gonna kill him" Beck said angrily and Jade looked down.

"He is sorry, he didn't know…" Jade said and they stared at her appalled that she was justifying him again, even Maria felt bad. "I came back late and without money because of you, he had the right to be angry and he apologized after he did it"

"You have to be kidding me" Beck said and she sighed as she glared at him coldly.

"That man has destroyed you" Her father added sadly. "You would have never said something like this, Jade doesn't let anyone abuse her…ever" He affirmed and she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jade wouldn't do it but Jade is dead, you're talking to Annabelle and I just want you to leave me alone, I choose this" Jade responded.

"You can't choose anything because you're sick and you're a minor" Mr. West affirmed. "You're coming with us, your mother is waiting for you"

"I'm an orphan" Jade said.

"Well, then the woman who carried you in her belly for nine months but who is not your mother is waiting at home and you're coming" Her father responded with irony and she glared at him angrily.

"Anns, go…You can leave this, do it" Maria said.

"They will send him to prison, I can't do this" Jade said and shook her head.

"We'll figure it out, it was nice having you around these months but they're right…You never belonged with us" Maria commented.

"No, don't say that…You are all I have, don't leave me" Jade begged as she held her hands.

"No, that's not true…" Maria said and smiled at Jade. "Remember when you had just arrived from Yerba? You were so scared, you begged for a different life but we all lied to you, we made you believe you had no options and you felt desperate, I remember you cried and cried for days, you refused to do it…You refused to sell yourself because deep inside you knew that wasn't your life" Maria said as Jade shook her head sadly. "Yes, you told me you ran away from your first client because you were terrified, you got lost in the city and then some bastard raped you in his car, you told me how much you begged him to stop but he didn't, they never do…not when you're in this life" She commented and Jade simply listened with tears all over her face, while her dad and her friends listened sadly, they could imagine her pain back then.

"Stop, please stop…" Jade whispered.

"When you came back I remember thinking that it would have been better for you to get lost and never return, I knew what he would do…and he did it, remember? He raped you" Maria commented and Jade shook her head.

"No, stop" She insisted as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Yes, he did…He put you on your knees, he whipped you and he raped you" Maria said and Jade covered her ears as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "He did, Jade, he did and you know it" Maria said as she put her hands on Jade's head. "Look at me"

"Please stop talking" Jade whispered as she continued crying and opened her eyes. "Let's go back" she demanded but Maria shook her head and continued.

"He left you outside freezing and tied to the wall like a dog, do you really think he loved you when he did all that?" She questioned and Jade looked down.

"Maybe he didn't love me then but now…" Jade said as she nodded and took a small breath.

"Now? Look at your face, babe" Maria said sadly. "He beat you…he does it because he can and he won't stop"

"He said he was sorry" Jade responded. "Stop talking like this in front of these people, this is what they want" she affirmed and Beck and Andre looked at each other.

"I know and they're right, you don't belong with us" Maria affirmed.

"Why are you doing this to me? You said we'd always be a family" Jade said upset.

"Families take care of each other and I'm done lying to you, I can't watch you ruin your life like this, not when you have a real chance" Maria said and turned to Mr. West. "Please take care of her"

"No, no, no…" Jade said and hugged Maria. "I don't want to go with them, please"

"You have to" Maria responded.

"Then come with me, please come with me…You are the only person that makes me feel at home" Jade said and turned to her father. "She comes with me or I'm not going"

"Annie…I mean Jade, don't do this" Maria said. "It's your family, not mine"

"You are my family" Jade responded and sighed. "So, father…is that okay with you?" She asked and he nodded.

"She can come too, let's go now…" He said and she smiled.

"I can't leave the girls here" Maria said to Jade. "You go, I'll face Alex and tell him they took you, I can say it was against your will…He won't be mad at you, I promise"

"No you are all coming, we are in this together" Jade said and Mr. West sighed. "My family is coming with me or I'm staying"

"That's fine" Mr. West simply said, he just wanted to take her home.

"They will be in your house with me, you can't kick them out" Jade said.

"I won't do it, they can stay with you" He simply responded to get the argument over with.

"AND you won't hurt Alex" Jade added coldly.

"What? Did you hear everything your friend just said?" Beck questioned shocked.

"Alex will NOT go to prison, period" She responded and he smiled upset. He wasn't mad at her but he knew what Alex had put her through and to see Jade defending him made him feel so much impotence, Beck felt he was talking to him, to what he had done.

"You're unbelievable" Beck said, starting to lose his temper again.

"He is my family" Jade affirmed.

"We are your family!" He exclaimed angrily as he abruptly stepped forward so she flinched scared and her face showed the terror she felt for a second.

"Beck…" Andre said in a warning tone, it was obvious she was used to violence so abrupt movements scared her.

"I'm sorry, you don't need to be afraid of us" Beck said and took a breath. "They can come if you want"

"Yes, that's what I want but you're not to decide, it's not your house and you're nothing to me" Jade said and Beck looked at her not knowing what to say. "We will go" she said to Maria and she nodded.

"I'll go get them" Maria said and walked away so Jade stood there uncomfortably.

"Your mother is dying to see you" Mr. West said.

"Like this?" Jade asked referring to her outfit, which was a short black dress.

"She just wants to see you" He responded and she embraced herself because she was cold so he took his coat off and put it on her. "Better?"

"Yeah…thanks" Jade said awkwardly and he smiled at her. A few minutes later the four girls came back and she smiled at them.

"Hey" Lily, a redhead girl, said nicely.

"Hi girls, get in the van" Mr. West said and the five of them did, Beck and Andre had to be in the trunk because they didn't fit in but they didn't care. Jade was with them.

They went to Mr. West's house and he opened the door for them, all the girls walked inside and started looking around surprised. "This is your house, Annabelle?" Vanessa, a girl with wavy brown hair, asked.

"Yes" Mr. West said but Jade didn't do anything.

"It's amazing" Claudia complimented. Monica, the girls and Robbie heard them so they came to the main hall and smiled.

"You found her" Monica said happily as soon as she saw Jade but she only stared at her emotionlessly. "Honey, it's me…It's mom, oh my god thank you" she said and hugged her daughter as the tears streamed down her face but Jade didn't recognize her so as soon as the hug was over, she stepped back to join her friends again.

"Nice to meet you" Maria said nicely and Monica stared at her confused but smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" She said and looked at Mr. West.

"She wanted to bring her friends" He simply said and she nodded.

"Jade, what happened to your face?" Cat asked confused after seeing the bruises.

"Nothing" Jade responded coldly.

"Alex beat her" Maria said and Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I said I was done lying"

"It's nothing" Jade simply added. "I'm fine"

"That man needs to be behind bars" Monica affirmed. "Look what he did to you, my poor baby…You must have been through a lot" she said as she stroked her cheeks. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you again…We'll make him pay" Monica said and Jade pushed her hand away from her face.

"Don't you dare, if you do anything against him you'll never see me again" Jade threatened.

"You are a minor, you can't leave without our permission…not again" Her father said and she nodded.

"When's my birthday?" Jade asked.

"July twenty sixth" Cat immediately said.

"Fine, then as soon as I turn eighteen this little reunion will be over" She affirmed and her parents looked at each other. "Just give up, you can't change who I am"

"This is not who you are" Monica affirmed. "Give us a chance, you'll see your life is beautiful"

"Don't try to hurt Alex" Jade simply said and they sighed, they knew they couldn't keep bringing that up.

"Why don't we show Jade some videos of herself? Maybe that will help" Cat suggested and the girls nodded.

"Yeah" Lily said and Jade sighed, they all went to the living room and Cat connected her laptop to the TV. She played a the slap video of Jade introducing herself and all the girls kept watching it and turning back to her, they couldn't believe it was the same person.

"Oh my god, this is really you" Maria commented and smiled, Jade was looking at the screen and feeling weird, it was her but she felt it was a stranger.

"You sing too" Tori said and played a video of Jade singing so she smiled, she had never thought about singing before. "And like these there are many, you're so talented"

"You act and sing and direct, you love art" Beck informed and Jade thought about it with a slight hopeful smile on her face. Maybe she actually had a chance at a normal life, a life she liked.

"See? This is your life, Annabelle isn't the real you" Maria commented as she stroked her head and Jade looked at her trying to fight the tears back.

"I want to be that girl, I really do but…I can't" Jade said sincerely. "I am this person now, I don't know how to change it, I feel like Annabelle…not like Jade"

"Maybe Annabelle can get used to being Jade" Lily suggested. "And maybe you'll remember everything now that you're home"

"Exactly" Monica said and Jade looked at her.

"I'm scared" She admitted.

"Oh honey, you don't have reasons to be scared…You're surrounded by your family, people who love you and will always protect you" Monica affirmed as she held her daughter's face sweetly.

"No, you don't get it…I'm scared because the girl on those videos might never come back, I'm scared that this is all I'll ever be now" Jade said sincerely. "It's just…maybe after all this time, Annabelle is the only me there is and if that's the case, then you're with a stranger…will you be able to love me too?" She asked fearfully and her mom hugged her.

"Oh darling, of course…I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do or say" Monica affirmed. "But you're not Annabelle, I promise that before you realize it you'll be living your true life again and you'll be happy as Jade, because that's the person you really are"

Jade refused to accuse Alex so they couldn't do anything and he was still free but she was now with her parents and they always took precautions to make sure she didn't escape again. The other girls were also in the house while the police decided what to do with them, they weren't legal residents and their visas wouldn't last forever but Jade needed them there and her parents understood it, she even slept with Maria because it made her feel safe.

A few days later Jade and the girls were in the living room just talking when the gang arrived. "Hey" Tori said nicely.

"Hi" They all responded and they sat down with them.

"Whatcha playing?" Beck asked.

"Truth or dare, we always played this in Venezuela" Vanessa responded and they all smiled as they nodded. "Maria, your turn"

"Dare" Maria said.

"Call the police and scream and then just say it was a joke" Lily said and all the girls laughed, Maria sighed and Jade passed her the phone.

"Hello? Yes…AAAAAAAH" Maria screamed and then broke out laughing. "False alarm, I found my cat" she said and hung up. Jade started laughing and clapping excitedly with the rest of the girls while her friends just observed her, she acted so different. She usually had a childlike smile, she was nice and she always did the little things her parents or friends asked her to do, she didn't complain or roll her eyes. She was almost like a sadder version of Cat.

"Jade, truth or dare" Maria asked.

"Truth" Jade said.

"Alright, what's the weirdest thing you've done in the job?" Claudia asked and Jade thought about it as the gang looked around awkwardly, they weren't sure if they wanted to be in that conversation but Jade looked very comfortable, she didn't seem bothered.

"There was this one time a man hired me to have sex with his son but the boy was like thirteen" Jade informed and shook her head giggling so the girls did too and the gang looked at each other uncomfortably. "I didn't do it, the boy was scared of me and I decided to leave but then the father got super annoying"

"What did he do?" Vanessa asked.

"He said that if the kid didn't want it, then he would watch it and realize he was missing out, the creep wanted to fuck me in front of the boy" Jade said surprised and all the girls laughed but the gang didn't know what to do. Seeing Jade speak like that was so bizarre.

"Oh my god, did you do it?" Maria questioned and she shook her head.

"Hell no, I said I wouldn't do it in front of the boy…I'm not crazy" Jade said. "The bastard kicked me out of the hotel and that was it"

"Wow…Now I feel bad for that boy, what a weird man" Lily commented.

"Oh no, there are worse…true creeps" Jade affirmed. "Remember the man in the red car? The one who always picked me up on Thursdays?" she asked and they nodded. "Well, he always took me to this creepy abandoned church and made me pray"

"What?" Maria questioned confused.

"I'm not kidding, he told me to get on my knees and pray for forgiveness because I was a whore and I was sinning" Jade explained and laughed a little. "The first time he did it I panicked, I thought he would kill me there, it was like in the shows we watched on TV"

"Oh my god" Lily said and Jade nodded.

"Why did he tell you to pray if he hired you?" Tori asked, getting engaged in the conversation.

"He was crazy, he always made me pray and then I had to strip naked for him, he would look at me for a while like examining me and then he would touch me and you know…do it and when he was done, he made me pray again and kiss his hand and then he'd say 'you're forgiven' and that was it" Jade informed and they looked at each other.

"What a creep, oh my god" Maria commented and Jade nodded.

"I know but he always gave me great tips so I had to keep going" She responded and chuckled as the gang looked at her not knowing exactly how to respond to her little stories. "He wasn't that bad, he was just creepy"

"Very creepy" Cat said almost afraid and Jade laughed as she looked at her and the rest of the gang.

"You guys look appalled, this conversation might not be appropriate for good kids like you" Jade said almost in a mocking tone and they looked at each other. "Anyway, Vanessa truth or dare?"

Jade's friends and parents had been watching her process very closely and they spent a lot of time with her, it was a strange experience because everything about her had changed, she had different mannerisms, different ways of reacting to her daily life and different interactions with her parents and her friends. They sometimes felt they weren't really with her, it felt as if they had just another guest in the house and she could sense it too so she wanted to change herself, she wanted to be what they expected but she didn't know exactly what to change, she didn't know what to do to be Jade again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the long chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! It'd be nice if you could tell me all your thoughts on the chapter, like your favorite parts and what you think is gonna happen now.**

 **Love you guys! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jade's parents took her to different doctors but they explained that her memory loss couldn't be suddenly cured, they depended on luck and there was a possibility that she'd never recover her memories. However, they didn't give up and thought that maybe going back to her life would help her so they sent her back to school.

"I study here?" Jade asked as her father walked her into the school.

"Yes" He responded. "I usually complain about it but you like it and I just want you to be happy"

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed as she and the gang saw her.

"It's good to have you back" Andre said but she didn't say anything, she felt strange and they could see she was not nearly as open as she was with the girls, she felt them as her true friends and the gang was just a bunch of nice strangers for her.

"Take care of her, guys" Mr. West said and left.

"Come on, we are late to class" Beck informed and grabbed her hand, Jade simply followed them to the classroom and looked around the whole way, she wanted to remember but couldn't.

"Jade, I'm so happy to see you alive" Sikowitz said and she looked at Tori confused, he was odd looking so she didn't really know why he knew her.

"He is our teacher, Sikowitz" Tori informed.

"Oh…" She said and smiled at him.

"Where have you been all this time? We thought you were dead" Sikowitz commented.

"Ummm…" Jade didn't really know what to say.

"She was in Yerba, the government just found her and sent her back" Beck lied and she turned to him, apparently no one else knew the truth.

"Yerba, what a place…" Sikowitz said and shook his head while she simply smiled at him awkwardly. "You look…different, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"She suffered a big concussion, it didn't kill her but she doesn't remember anything, that's why she didn't come before and she's just now getting back to her life" Tori explained.

"Wait, so you don't know who I am?" Sikowitz asked and she shook her head. "Wow this is…unusual, why are you here then? I mean, it's good but can you do it?"

"We think it might help her remember" Andre said.

"I hope so too" Sikowitz said. "Take a seat" Jade simply looked around and most seats were occupied so she looked at her friends and they smiled. It was obvious she felt lost.

"You always sit here, next to me" Beck said and she sat down. The class began and Beck tried to pay attention but he couldn't get over the fact she was back, he had her next to him after all that time. She had her hands on her lap as she listened to the teacher and then she felt Beck's hand on hers, she looked at it uncomfortably but didn't know what to do; she was used to letting men touch her, she couldn't respond to them, she had to let them use her but she wasn't with a client and she wasn't Annabelle anymore, _right?_ She had a choice now, _right?_ She wondered and debated inside her head, _what would Jade do?_

Jade moved her hand away slowly and leaned to the other side, she didn't feel comfortable with him and he realized it. He felt stupid for even trying so soon so he didn't do it again. The class went by and Jade enjoyed it but she didn't really understand a lot of the terms he was saying. The same happened the next couple of days, she attended her classes and followed the gang around. "So this is what I usually do?" Jade asked as they walked through the hall.

"Yes, this is your locker…it used to have scissors all over it but they took them off when we thought you were dead" Tori explained and she nodded.

They went to the classroom again and Jade sat down in the same seat she'd taken the first few days, Beck hadn't held her hand again so she felt more comfortable around him. "So Jade, what do you say about some acting to get you back on track?" Sikowitz asked.

"I don't know" Jade said.

"Do it, you'll like it" Cat affirmed and Jade took a breath as she stood up on the stage.

"Beck, come on stage" Sikowitz demanded thinking it would make things easier for her, he simply obeyed and Jade gave him a shy half smile. He looked at her and saw a different girl from what he remembered, he loved her but he really wanted her to recover, he wanted the old Jade back.

"What do we do?" Beck asked.

"Something simple, Jade, you'll act as very sarcastic, rude, controlling, dark and intimidating girl and Beck will just pretend to be your boyfriend but you think he is cheating" Sikowitz explained and Beck smiled as he looked down, he could see why the teacher was doing that.

"What is this for?" Jade asked confused.

"Just do it, it might bring back familiar feelings" Sikowitz commented and she nodded.

"Hey babe" Beck said nicely.

"Don't 'babe' me, I saw you flirting with that girl in the hallway" Jade said upset.

"She is a friend" He responded.

"So you think I'm an idiot?" Jade asked angrily and the gang smiled watching her, they missed that girl.

"No, I don't" Beck said but he could hardly keep himself from laughing, that reminded him of their old fights.

"What's so funny?" Jade questioned as she walked towards him. "I leave you alone for one minute and you start cheating on me"

"I don't cheat" He affirmed and exhaled to erase the smile off his face. "You are overreacting"

"Whatever" Jade said irritated as she rolled her eyes. Beck saw her and he couldn't help himself, he suddenly kissed her lips sweetly and she froze there not knowing what to do. He grabbed her hand and held it tight as they kissed and for a few seconds it actually made Jade feel good, she closed her eyes and gave in but then she imagined Alex looking at them and she stepped back feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry" Beck said and she moved her hand away from his.

"Well, that was good" Sikowitz said awkwardly. "Jade, do you feel anything familiar?" He asked and she turned to him, finally taking her eyes away from Beck.

"Why?" She asked and they all looked at each other. "What? Is this how I usually behave?"

"Yes" He immediately responded. "Worse actually, you've got a strong personality, sometimes even obnoxious, it's actually strange to see you acting so…polite and nice" Sikowitz commented and she thought about it.

"Is that bad?" Jade asked and looked at Beck and her friends.

"No, no, it's just unusual" Sikowitz responded. "You may get back to your seat" He said and she did, Beck simply smiled and did the same. After class they went to the cafeteria and sat down on one of the tables.

"So are you liking it?" Robbie asked.

"Sure, it's…nice" Jade said but she wasn't really convinced, she liked it but she felt out of place. "It felt weird to be on a stage and act but it was fun to be someone else…although apparently that's who I really am, right?" She questioned.

"Kind of, yeah" Tori said.

"You feel weird now but acting has always been your favorite art, I'm sure that won't change" Beck added. "You'll get used to everything around here"

"And will they get used to me? I feel everyone looks at me and talks to me like they don't think it's actually me" Jade commented and the gang exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Don't be silly, they just can't believe you're alive" Tori affirmed.

"I don't know, it's strange…I had never felt like this before, people look at me like I'm not supposed to be what I am" Jade said. "I know they know the old me but it still feels weird, I hope this doesn't last long…"

"Just ignore them, they don't know a lot about your situation" Tori explained and she looked down. "What's the matter?"

"I don't really feel like this is my life, that's all" Jade responded sincerely. "I feel out of place"

"You are not" Andre said. "Give it some time"

"Let's go get something to eat" Beck said and she followed him to the food truck along with Cat.

"Poor Jade, she must be so disoriented" Tori commented sadly as they saw her standing by the truck. Beck got his food first so he came back to the table while she waited with Cat, he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed by his presence all the time.

"She got a burrito, some things never change I guess" Beck said and they laughed.

"Hey Beck, I haven't seen you around lately" Meredith commented as she walked by and Beck smiled at her.

"Hey Meredith" He simply said.

"You look a lot better, what happened?" She asked and sat down next to him.

"Ummm…" He started and she put her hand on his, in a flirting manner. "You probably shouldn't do that" He added and moved his hand back trying to be polite.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked and smiled so the gang looked at each other uncomfortably. "You guys think I make him nervous?"

"Yeah" Robbie said and Andre elbowed him. "Ouch…"

"No, you don't make me nervous but…" Beck started but she cut him off.

"I know Jade's death was really hard on you but I'm glad to see you recovering, you deserve to be happy and she's gone, you should focus on yourself" She commented as she got closer to him.

"Listen Meredith…" Beck said and tried to move back because she was too close. "I am fine and I think you should kn…" he started but she interrupted him.

"I know, it's too soon but I'm always here for you" Meredith said as she put her hand on Beck's neck, he felt uncomfortable but he didn't want to be rude. "You can trust me and you can call me any time" She started getting closer to him and she was about to kiss him but he wasn't doing anything to stop her.

"Hey Meredith" Cat said as she and Jade came back to the table and both, Beck and Meredith turned to them. Meredith's eyes wide opened and Jade's face expressed the confusion she felt, she wasn't jealous but she didn't understand why the man who claimed to be her boyfriend was about to kiss another girl.

"Jade!" Meredith exclaimed shocked. "What…how is this possible?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"What?" Meredith asked back.

"Who are you?" Jade insisted and Meredith shook her head annoyed.

"You're really acting like a bitch now but I shouldn't be surprised" She responded.

"Excuse me?" Jade said as she raised an eyebrow confused and upset. "Who is she?" She asked Beck and Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I'm Meredith, we've known each other for years…remember kindergarten? When you terrorized the entire classroom?" She commented almost sarcastically. "Beck, tell her…come on, tell her you know me too"

"You lied" Jade said to Beck upset.

"What? No, no I didn't" He responded.

"Then you're not a very loyal boyfriend, are you?" Jade commented. "I don't care, just stop trying to convince me we had a happy relationship when I just saw you about to kiss this girl"

"Some things indeed never change, she is pissed" Andre commented and chuckled to himself.

"No, she is just a classmate…You are my girlfriend" Beck affirmed.

"What's happening here?" Meredith asked.

"She suffers from amnesia, Meredith, she doesn't remember anything" He explained coldly and Meredith thought about it. "Jade, please listen to me…"

"I really don't care what you have to say, you can kiss anyone…I don't even remember you but don't lie to me or kiss me or try to hold my hand again" Jade said angrily. "I'm so sick of everyone lying to me"

"We haven't lied" Tori said.

"He did, I'm not stupid" Jade responded. "At least Alex did it because he cared about me but you have no reasons to lie, you just do it because you can and you think I'm stupid enough to believe it" she commented.

"We do date and we are happy" Beck affirmed.

"So happy that you kiss other girls as soon as I turn to the other side?" Jade asked. "Turns out the scene they made us do is actually just the reality…They keep throwing it all at me"

"No, you're overreacting" He responded.

"I doubt it, we might date but it's clear that your friends are quite comfortable with you so this is probably not the first time we fight over this, unless I'm a complete idiot" Jade commented and the gang looked at each other, they indeed fought a lot over her jealousy so they couldn't deny that.

"Got one right…" Robbie said and Beck rolled his eyes at him. Jade smiled angrily and nodded.

"I knew it" She said.

"Who is Alex?" Meredith randomly asked.

"Why don't you tell her?" Jade said annoyed and walked away.

"God, forget it…" Beck said to Meredith and followed Jade. "Wait, Jade…wait!" He ran after her until he finally reached her in the main hall and grabbed her arm.

"That's enough, I don't know if we dated or if we were happy but I don't care anymore, just stop harassing me" Jade said angrily as she pulled her arm away.

"I care about you, I just want you to be okay and I'm not lying, I love you" Beck affirmed.

"I don't believe you and I don't care what you say, I'm not going to suddenly love you…especially after this" She responded. "And I don't want you to kiss me or hold my hand again, you're a liar!"

"Jade, please…"

"The only man who has loved me is out there and he must be hating me right now because I left him for this life, for this stupid school and you, a guy who kisses another girl on my face after saying that he loves me" Jade commented angrily.

"I do love you, he doesn't" Beck affirmed.

"You don't even know him, I do and I know he loves me just like I love him, you can go kiss that girl or anyone you like, I do not care about you at all but stop bothering me" She said upset. He tried to understand her, he really did but he couldn't help to be angry with her, she was only thinking about herself and ignoring the fact he had feelings too. Beck loved her but he was sick of dealing with her rejection and stubbornness, she wanted to go back to Alex and he couldn't stand it.

"You know what? I'm sick of this, do what you want…Go to Alex or whatever you wanna do and be happy, I won't bother you again" Beck said coldly.

"Thank you" Jade simply responded and walked away so he went back to his friends.

"Where is she?" Tori asked.

"She wants me to stop harassing her" Beck simply said. "She can do whatever the hell she wants" He added annoyed and they looked at each other.

"So you just let her go? Because she made a scene? Are you Beck or do you have another persona too?" Andre asked and he rolled his eyes. "She always does that, she overreacts, it's actually the closest thing to Jade we've got"

"I'm sick and tired of her rejection and whining about her life and us, she wants to go back to that bastard who beats her up and work as a prostitute, she wants to be Annabelle and I'm done tolerating it" Beck said angrily. "I have feelings too"

"I think you need to calm down, you are mixing things up" Tori commented. "You had a fight over a girl who was flirting with you and now you're talking about her past"

"She brought it up, she always does and it drives me insane" Beck said angrily. "I know she is struggling but so am I, I'm really trying to forget, I'm trying to forget the fact my girlfriend has been a prostitute for months and that she wants to go back, I'm trying to deal with it and not blame her but she makes it so hard when all she does is talk about how much SHE MISSES THAT SON OF A BITCH" He finished and hit the table. They looked at each other and took a breath.

"I know this is hard for you but you can't lose your temper, Beck, she is wrong but you can't give up on her…she will realize it sooner or later" Andre said. "She needs your support, she needs to know her life as Jade is much better than Annabelle's but she won't do it if you get mad at her when she expresses her feelings, it's only been two days…TWO DAYS! It's too soon for you to be acting like this"

"I don't think I can do this anymore" Beck said.

"She is your girlfriend" Tori said. "You can't just quit, not now that she's back"

"Jade is not back, she might never be and I want nothing to do with Annabelle Jones" Beck responded sincerely. "I'm sorry, I can't…I'm done"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Remember I ike seeing all your thoughts, the longer the better haha I'd appreciate it if you could do that :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Days went by and Jade continued attending Hollywood Arts, she was slowly getting used to her routine but it still felt odd and Beck had kept his word. He always ignored her so she didn't really know how to act around him, she felt annoyed by him at times but it was also nice to have him care for her so to realize he actually didn't care about her anymore hurt her a little.

One morning Jade walked into Hollywood Arts as she had been doing for the past days, she spotted her friends standing by the sodas machine so she made her way towards them but she suddenly tripped.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed and Beck immediately started picking up her books, which had fallen out of her backpack.

"Here" He said and handed her the books, she smiled at him but he stared at her coldly and turned to his friends again. She simply sighed as she put her books back in her backpack and joined their talk.

"Morning" Jade said nicely, she was acting the way she was used to and her friends were getting slowly used to her new behavior as well but it still felt odd.

"Hey" They all said and smiled.

"Are you guys ready for class?" Cat asked. "We gotta do the acting teams for the exercise"

"Acting teams?" Jade asked confused.

"Yeah, it's something we do once a month…it's really cool, you'll like it" Tori affirmed and they made their way to the classroom.

"So how does this work?" Jade asked once the class was starting.

"We always choose a partner and do improvisation with them, I'm with Robbie, Tori is with Andre and you're with Beck" Cat explained and Jade nodded, she assumed it was something predetermined.

"Okay everybody, get to your partner" Sikowitz ordered and they all paired up, Jade walked towards Beck but then stopped when she saw him talking to another girl.

"Do you want to be my partner?" He asked to a blonde girl and she smiled.

"Of course" She said and he smiled at her, he grabbed her hand and turned around so he saw Jade standing there all alone but he simply walked past her. The gang looked at him and shook their heads.

"Jade, don't you have a partner?" Sikowitz asked and she turned to him.

"Uh…" Jade said as she looked around, there were a few people standing on the side without a partner but they clearly didn't want to be with her. Tori glared at Beck and rolled her eyes.

"She is with me, Sikowitz" Tori said and walked towards her, Andre simply paired up with another classmate and they began the exercise. The class ended and Jade left so Andre and Tori approached Beck.

"What are you doing? Are you really going to ignore her now?" Tori asked confused.

"I don't want her to feel harassed anymore" Beck responded coldly. "She said she didn't want me around and I'm pleasing her"

"Beck, come on…" Andre said. "You need to stop acting like a stubborn five year old"

"I'm not, I'm doing what I promised her so I don't understand your point" He simply responded and left. More days went by and things remained the same, Jade would always spend her time with the gang and Beck usually tried to avoid her.

"So…two weeks of school, how are you feeling?" Andre asked Jade as they walked to the main hall.

"It's better than the first day and I like it" She responded. "But I suck at everything"

"You don't, you just need to recover your confidence" Tori affirmed.

"Maybe, I guess we'll see with time" Jade said. "Anyway, I'll go home now…I think my dad is waiting outside"

"Sure, bye" Tori said and Jade smiled before leaving. She was walking to the parking lot but then she felt a hand on her arm so she turned around quickly.

"Relax, it's just me" Meredith said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I just wanna talk, we used to talk before…I mean, not best friends but we talked sometimes" Meredith lied. "You must've been through a lot"

"You really don't care about me, Meredith, why don't you tell me about you and Beck instead? Are you close?" Jade questioned.

"Umm…listen, I really don't want you to be upset now, you are sick" Meredith said.

"Just tell me, we are not friends so it's fine" Jade said. "And I'm not sick"

"Listen, he's a good guy but he hasn't been entirely honest with you…" Meredith commented. "You guys broke up before going to Yerba because you found us making out in his RV, it's a thing we've had for months and I'm ashamed but I love him" she said and Jade stared at her coldly.

"I knew it, that bastard lied too" She commented. "And now he acts like I'm the bad guy" she said to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well…He felt really guilty because he'd left you in Yerba and you know…all that, but now that you're back and I saw what he was trying to do, I couldn't let him" Meredith said. "He wanted you to be his girlfriend again but he wants me to stay with him too, you know? I just want you to know the truth, don't believe him, he always cheats on you and now just because you lost your memory, he thinks he can get you back"

"He won't, is that all?" Jade simply asked.

"Yes, take care Jade!" Meredith said nicely and Jade simply walked away so she smiled, that had worked very easily.

Mr. West took Jade back home and she didn't really speak during the drive, she kept thinking about what Meredith had said, she didn't know why but it bothered her to think Beck had a relationship with another girl, it bothered her to imagine him cheating and it bothered her the fact he'd lied. She didn't like the fact he was ignoring her but after thinking about it, she just realized that was for the best, he was a liar after all and she assumed he was just now revealing his true self.

"Hon, you've been awfully quiet, how was school today?" Mr. West asked as he parked outside his house.

"It was normal, I guess…is it usually exciting?" Jade asked back and he smiled.

"No but you usually have something to tell me and I usually ignore you" He admitted and she stared at him not knowing what to respond, she was confused.

"Umm…okay" Jade said and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for that, Jade, I've never been a model father…but now I wish you could tell me everything about your day, I want to know it all" He responded.

"Well, I…had acting class and I just listened, they made sign in voice lessons and in history I wrote an essay, which I totally made up and I'm probably gonna get an F or whatever" Jade said as she thought about it and laughed a little so he did too, it was nice to see her smile.

"Well, you'll have to work hard to fix that" He said and she looked down smiling a little.

"I guess so" She said and he sighed as he looked at her. "What?" She asked when she noticed it.

"Nothing, it's just…I've missed you, Jade, I never appreciated your presence in the house and how happy it made me but now that you're back, I won't take you for granted anymore" Mr. West said and stroked her cheek nicely. "I'm proud of you for everything, you're doing amazing now that you're back and I'm sure you'll succeed" He affirmed and she smiled.

"Thanks dad" Jade said, she felt nice to have him there and she was starting to trust him.

"Let's go inside, your friends must miss you" He commented and she smiled as she nodded, she in fact loved spending time with the girls. They were the people she trusted the most in the house.

"Hey Anns" Lily said as she greeted Jade in the living room.

"Jade, it's Jade" Maria commented and hugged her. "It's funny to see you like this with your backpack and stuff, you're a school girl after all" she added and Jade chuckled.

"I don't think I'm really popular, most people avoid me and I apparently terrorized my kindergarten" Jade said and all the girls laughed. "But it's okay, I could get used to this…eventually, it's nice to just worry about learning, you know? I used to worry about whether I was gonna get beaten or not and if I would make enough money" she added as the tone of her voice lost its enthusiasm and became dominated by the sadness of her previous life

"Don't think about that, this is your life so enjoy it" Maria said and Jade smiled.

"Girls, lunch is ready" Monica informed and they walked to the dining room only to see boxes of pizza. "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible cook and Lisa took a free day" she said referring to their cleaning lady, who also happened to cook.

"It's fine" Jade said and they all started eating, they talked and joked and Jade's parents simply watched them, those girls were really the closest thing she had to a family in her mind.

"So tell us about your classes and your friends" Claudia demanded.

"They're fine, I'm finally starting to understand things…at first everything was confusing, they used terms I had to look up" Jade explained. "My friends are fine too, in fact they'll come later today"

"Really? That's great" Her mother said and she nodded.

"But now let's talk about you girls, what are you gonna do now? What about the girls in Venezuela?" Jade asked and they looked at each other.

"We don't know, your dad said our visas are being revised and they'll say if we can stay and if we do, then…I guess we'll get a job" Maria explained but she was clearly unsure. "I don't know, things are harder for us"

"But don't you have families too?" Monica asked.

"No, Alex picked us for that reason" Maria commented. "I had a dad but he was an alcoholic who raped me every time he wanted, my mom let him and I escaped when I was fourteen, then I met Alex and he gave me the closest thing to a home I could have" she explained and Monica looked down sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Monica said. "What about you?" She asked the others.

"I'm an orphan, I escaped the orphanage because they abused me too and then I met him" Claudia commented.

"My mom was a drug addict and we never had money so she let her dealers rape me in exchange for drugs, it happened since I was little and then I escaped" Lily said.

"I never had a home, my mom abandoned me when I was a kid so I always lived on the streets and worked doing cleaning cars and stuff until Alex found me" Vanessa explained and Monica didn't even know what to say to them.

"Oh my god, girls…I…I don't know what to say, I'm really sorry" Monica said sincerely and they gave her a little sad smile.

"All our stories are similar, Alex met us in bad conditions…and with Jade, it was a stroke of luck, he found her completely lost and she was an easy target" Maria said.

"He invented a story for her similar to ours" Claudia said. "He said we had to tell her she was an orphan and that she had no one but us, she was American so he invented all the studying abroad stuff and how she was broke and their dating story"

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Monica asked.

"Because he threatened us and she didn't really know anything so it was either staying with us or being homeless in Caracas, which isn't nice…she would have ended up in worse conditions" Lily responded.

"That bastard shouldn't have even taken her there" Monica whispered and Jade exhaled irritated.

"Listen he told me he knew I had no one because I'd been in the hospital for weeks so he wanted to give me a home, he cared about me when no one else did" Jade said, trying to justify him and her mother shook her head sadly.

"Honey, you're so confused" She said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Alex loved me in his own way, I won't let you tell me differently" Jade affirmed. "If he hadn't lied to me, I would've died homeless in Yerba"

"You don't know that" Her father said.

"That's enough, we are not talking about him any longer" Jade said coldly and stood up. "Let's go girls, we'll talk in my room"

A few hours later Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie arrived to Jade's house, Beck didn't want to see Jade so he skipped it. Monica greeted them and sent them up to Jade's room so they were all together, along with Jade's friends.

"She really did that?" Maria asked surprised.

"Yeah, she poured coffee on my head on my first day…not the best way to meet someone" Tori commented and Jade looked at her surprised, she couldn't believe she was that girl.

"Why are you here then? Why are you my friend?" Jade asked.

"It happened, it's been a tough road to this point" Tori responded and laughed. "But I mean, I got to know you and that time you did it out of jealousy because you thought I was flirting with Beck"

"Right, Beck…where is he?" Maria asked and Jade looked down.

"He couldn't come" Tori said.

"He didn't want to come" Jade clarified. "I called him out for lying to me and he took it seriously, he hasn't spoken to me in over a week"

"How did he lie to you?" Vanessa asked.

"He kept saying he loved me and that we had a happy relationship and I saw him about to kiss another girl" Jade explained. "But that's not all, then that girl came to me and told me they'd been hooking up even before we went to Yerba, she told me I found them and broke up with him but now that I don't remember, he tried to keep fooling me"

"What? That's not true" Tori affirmed. "If Meredith said that, she lied"

"She seemed pretty sure, she warned me not to get back together with him" Jade said and they shook their heads.

"That's because she likes him but he doesn't correspond, he loves you" Andre informed. "The day you saw them, he was trying to get her off but she is pretty touchy and he didn't want to be rude"

"Why should I believe you? He is not here, he accepted his mistakes" Jade commented. "And he's been ignoring me all this time, he doesn't care"

"He was tired Jade, he was tired of insisting and getting rejected…he didn't cheat but he felt hurt, he still does and that's why he avoids you" Tori explained. "I'm sure that if you guys talked and you showed him you care about him too, he'd be back…because he loves you"

"Do you care about him?" Maria asked Jade and she thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe…" She responded. "I mean, it felt weird having him around and knowing he was my boyfriend but it was kind of nice how he worried about me and asked me how I was doing or brought me coffee, he was always so protective and nice to me, I do miss that…he made me feel good most of the time" she admitted and the gang smiled.

"You do care, baby, just look at you…" Maria said and laughed so Jade thought about it.

"Then why did you tell him to leave you alone?" Cat asked.

"I was angry and he was following me, I didn't think…I just screamed at him and he screamed back so I went on with it, it happened too fast" Jade admitted.

"I have an idea, why don't we give him a surprise?" Tori suggested. "Let's go to his house, he'll be so happy to see you"

"You really think that?" Jade asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Andre exclaimed and Jade looked at Maria, almost asking for approval.

"It's a good idea, give it a try…we'll wait for you here because that's not our party" Maria said and Jade sighed but nodded with a little smile. She did miss Beck and she wanted to let him know that.

Andre drove all his friends over to Beck's house and they went to the yard because that's where his RV was. The lights were on so they knew he was inside and Jade was really nervous. "What do I say?" She asked them.

"Just tell him that you're sorry for yelling at him and that you miss him, tell him how you feel, the truth, explain it and he'll understand because he loves you" Tori said and Jade nodded. She walked towards the door and knocked while her friends waited hidden in the back, they didn't want to spoil the moment but they wanted to see it.

Jade waited for about two minutes and the door didn't open so she turned to her friends and they told her to just open the door herself, she didn't know if it was the best idea but she did it and walked inside. She was ready to talk to Beck, she took a breath and looked up but what she saw was so unexpected that she just stood there not knowing what to say. Coming in had been a mistake.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **What do you think she found? ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me all your thoughts :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

 **This chapter is basically two in one so I hope you enjoy ;)**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE!**

* * *

Beck was wearing only boxers and he was on top of Meredith, who was almost naked with just her underwear and an unbuttoned shirt on, they were passionately making out on his bed and he had her legs wrapped around his body as he held her close. Jade simply stood there watching them for a few seconds and then they turned to her, Beck was shocked to see her there and Meredith felt victorious, the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"Jade…" He said surprised and she simply looked at them confused, angrily and feeling stupid.

"Hi" Meredith said cynically and Beck moved off the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…I'm sorry" Jade simply said and turned around, she couldn't quite process what she'd seen.

"Wait, why did you come? How?" Beck asked as he grabbed her arm. "You remembered?" He asked hopefully and she shook her head.

"No, but it wouldn't make much of a difference…I just confirmed you are a liar" Jade said coldly and walked out so he followed her and Meredith smiled to herself as she laid back on the bed.

"Jade, wait!" Beck demanded as he followed her and his friends saw him so they walked closer to them but they were behind him so he didn't see them at first.

"What? Are you going to keep lying to me and saying that you love me?" Jade asked angrily. "You can't, not after what I just saw…You are a liar, you're worse than Alex and I hate you" She informed and he stared at her coldly.

"Why did you come?" Beck asked and she decided not to tell him, he didn't deserve it.

"It was a mistake" She said coldly.

"No, tell me…why did you come?" He asked again.

"Fine, I came to tell you that I…that I can't stand you, I came to tell you that you're a liar and a jerk and that the way you've been treating me is out of place, what you did today in class was just…unnecessary and rude and you don't have the right to do it" Jade lied and he exhaled irritated. "I just really wanted you to know my feelings for you won't change, you keep reminding me why I don't want to be with you, you're an asshole, I don't know how I could ever date you and I want you out of my life for good" she finished and he nodded.

"Thanks for letting me now" He said coldly.

"You're welcome, now go on, go make love to your actual girlfriend" Jade responded.

"She is not my girlfriend" Beck clarified.

"Oh so what I just saw is in my imagination? Did the concussion affect my sight too?" Jade asked and he laughed with irony.

"I didn't think casual sex would bother you, isn't that what you do for a living, Annabelle?" Beck asked as he looked at her from top to bottom and the gang looked at each other shocked, they couldn't believe he had gone there. Jade simply stared at him surprised and deeply hurt but she couldn't deny it and that was the worst part.

"You're right, I guess I just didn't think you would do it but there she is" Jade responded pointing to his RV.

"You can't be seriously recriminating me for this, not after what you've been doing all this time, at least I had the decency to do it after we broke up and with only one respectable girl" Beck said coldly and she looked down ashamedly as the gang closed their eyes in frustration, they didn't understand what was going through his head in those moments.

"Well, I'm sorry for…not knowing you existed, I would've sent a letter" she said sarcastically and he laughed. "I would've liked to set you free before but that clearly didn't stop you from being with one 'respectable' girl, something I am not, right?" she said coldly. "Have fun with her"

"Get over it, it's just meaningless sex…I'm sure you understand that concept, Annabelle" He said and she nodded slowly.

"I was told people usually do it for love" Jade said sincerely, she'd never made love but she assumed it was a nice thing.

"Then you must love a lot of men…and their money, of course" Beck said and she stared at him trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. "How many times have you made love, Annabelle? With how many men? I think I fall pretty short next to you"

"Beck!" Andre said angrily but he ignored him.

"You'd be surprised" She said sadly, referring to the fact she had never actually felt love but he understood it differently and chuckled upset.

"At this point nothing about you can surprise me" He responded sincerely. "Dozens of men you said but they paid you because otherwise it'd be a waste of time, right? Unless it's Alex, you like to be with him because he 'loves' you, he makes love to you and you would do anything for him, wouldn't you, Annabelle?" Beck asked making bigger emphasis on her name, he'd repeated it during the conversation on purpose and Jade felt she was about to break out crying.

"You're here yelling at me about Meredith but you don't mention Alex, no, you don't mention the fact you sleep with him, you talk about him in front of me and you crave his presence ALL THE TIME" Beck screamed full of anger as he stepped towards her with his fist up close to his face so she moved back scared and he rolled his eyes. "Oh that's enough, I won't hit you…I'm not like him, I don't hit the girls I sleep with…You can ask Meredith" He dared cynically, in those moments he just wanted to make her feel what he felt, he wanted her to be jealous but he was making her feel sad and angry instead.

"One never knows what to expect nowadays, you might as well do it" She simply said as she glared at him with tears in her eyes and he shook his head upset.

"Annabelle, I like that name…" Beck randomly commented. "Alex was right to choose it for you, he said it's the name of a doll so I guess it suits you, a doll, isn't that what you are now?" He asked almost cynically and she felt her heart crushing, he was right.

"That's enough" Andre said angrily and stepped in between them. Jade simply looked down trying to process his words and in the end, he was telling the truth so she just felt sad. He was confirming that her life as Jade was pointless, she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave Annabelle behind because Annabelle was her, it was her past, her present and her future. She couldn't forget it and neither could he or any of the people around her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tori asked upset and Beck looked down, he knew he'd crossed the line.

"It's not your problem" He responded as he assimilated what had just happened.

"This is Jade, JADE you girlfriend!" Tori exclaimed angrily. "What the hell did you just do?" She asked. During that discussion all Beck could see was his girlfriend willingly sleeping with men for money, cheating on him and rejecting him; he never even bothered to remember the fact she wasn't okay because while he was shouting at her, he didn't feel he was with Jade, he felt he was talking to an extension of Alex so it was easy to let himself go.

"Listen Jade, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said any of that" He said sincerely, he always lost sight of her situation but he realized he had made a huge mistake. He couldn't even understand how he'd been able to say all those things to her because Tori was right, the person standing in front of him was Jade, the same girl he'd dated and the same girl they'd left behind in Yerba, the same person who'd been nearly killed, brutally abused and exploited for months thanks to her amnesia. He felt so stupid once again.

"Jade, I'm so sorry…I don't know what I was thinking, we need to talk" Beck insisted but she only shook her head a little.

"Annabelle, my name is Annabelle, isn't it?" Jade simply responded with a few tears streaming down her face so he shook his head. "You were right" She added and walked away.

"No, wait!" Beck exclaimed but she ignored him and left.

"Congratulations, you just ruined all her progress" Andre said angrily. "You had never been such a jerk"

"She came here tonight to apologize for what she did and to say that she missed you and this is what she finds? Are you fucking serious?" Tori asked and shook her head.

"What? Really?" He asked surprised and they nodded.

"Yes, she missed you and she was now starting to like Jade's life, we told her that what Meredith said was a lie and she believed us, she wanted to see you" Andre responded.

"But she said…" Beck said confused.

"She wasn't going to admit her feelings after finding you in bed with someone else, don't be stupid, she still has dignity" Tori responded. "I can't believe we brought her for this, she was doing great…I thought we would get our friend back soon"

"And now she is on her way home thinking about how she'll always be Annabelle, you're brilliant" Andre said sarcastically and shook his head. "You could've asked for a tariff, you know? That's the only thing you missed while acting like a complete asshole! You humiliated her, you repeatedly brought up the abuse she went through and blamed her for it, what the hell is wrong with you? Who are you? Because this person isn't the man I know"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know why she was here and I snapped…I didn't think, I just felt the words coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop" He apologized and they rolled their eyes clearly mad. "What did Meredith tell her?" Beck questioned.

"Oh just that you two have been hooking up for a long time, that you cheated on Jade, that she broke up with you because of it and that now you are taking advantage of her amnesia to trick her again, Meredith warned her not to believe you and she still did, she did when we told her the truth but now…?" Tori explained upset and shrugged. "She is right not to believe you, maybe Meredith didn't lie on everything…You literally admitted it to her face and she saw it, now it's real"

"Come on, you know I would never cheat on Jade" He affirmed. They saw Meredith waiting almost naked on the door of the RV and chuckled sadly.

"Really? Your date doesn't seem to agree with that" Tori said sarcastically and Beck turned his head to see Meredith staring at him. "Go on, enjoy your night while we go find Jade, your actual girlfriend…No wait, she is not your girlfriend anymore, right? Not a 'respectable girl', she is a 'doll' as you so nicely called her" she added coldly and they walked away.

Beck couldn't believe what had just happened, he'd actually ruined all his chances with Jade and screwed her up in the process. He walked back to his RV and saw Meredith, who tried to hug him but he simply walked past her and put on a shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked. "We were in the middle of something…" she said as she unbuttoned the shirt and showed him her naked chest but he looked at her face.

"Get dressed Meredith, this isn't going to work…You shouldn't have come" Beck said.

"Are you serious? I thought you liked me too" She commented.

"This is the first time we've hung out and it was a mistake, I'm sorry" Beck said sincerely and she glared at him angrily.

"You can't leave me like this, Beck, let me show you I can make you happy" Meredith said and hugged him but he didn't feel anything for her, he'd agreed to sleep with her after she seduced him but he regretted it, he regretted following her game and he was glad nothing else had happened.

"No, Meredith, I don't love you" He said and she stepped back upset. "And I want you to stop lying to Jade"

"Fine, go after that lunatic…she won't remember you and she won't forgive you" She responded as she put on a coat. "You'll come back to me, Beck Oliver, mark my words" She said and left the RV slamming the door behind her.

Beck simply stayed there debating what to do, he didn't know if he should go look for her that night or wait until she calmed down. He felt so stupid for having treated her like that, he couldn't understand how those words had come out of his mouth; he'd made sure to kill her hopes of recovering her life as Jade and he couldn't do anything to fix it.

Andre and Tori found Jade walking on the road and drove her back to her house but she didn't say anything during the whole way. She just looked out the window and got lost in her mind, her memories, the only ones she had which were of her life in Venezuela, with Alex and her friends, the life she knew and wanted back because Jade's wasn't working for her.

"Jade I'm sorry that you had to see that, we didn't know" Tori said sincerely.

"You must keep in mind that you are Jade, no matter what Beck said…This is your life" Andre added. "He was a jerk tonight and he knows it"

"Yeah…" She said only to make them stop talking and they parked next to her door. "Goodbye guys"

"See you tomorrow" Cat said but she didn't respond.

Jade simply walked into the house and went to her room but she invited Maria in, she was the person she trusted the most. She just wanted to think about her life and her future, what would she do? Was it the right choice to stay? Would Jade's life ever feel hers? Would she ever belong? Would someone love her again? Too many questions and no answer. She felt lost. Maria didn't have the answers either, only support for a friend.

"Honey, open up…You have a visitor" Monica said about two hours after she'd arrived and Jade simply opened it without thinking, only to see Beck standing next to her mom. "He wanted to see you, I'll be downstairs" she said and left.

"Jade, we need to talk" Beck said as he walked into her room and closed the door. "I'm sorry about tonight, I was an idiot and I didn't think, I don't know why I said all the things I said" He affirmed. "I shouldn't have said any of it, you're not Annabelle and you didn't do anything wrong, you had no choice"

"Didn't I? You didn't think that a few hours ago" Jade said and he looked down. "You'd be surprised I said…and I meant that even after all of that, even after all those men and all that 'casual' sex that I do for a living, I have never made love" she randomly commented.

"Listen, we don't have to talk about that…I need you to know that I'm sorry, I was wrong" Beck said but she continued.

"No you weren't, only on the part where you said that I must love a lot of men, I don't…they just use me" She responded and sighed sadly "It's nothing like what you were doing with Meredith, they don't kiss me or hug me like that...No, they tell me to shut up, a lot of them cover my face with their hands or a pillow while they do it…they don't like to see my face or look into my eyes, I never really understood why but I suppose it makes them feel less ashamed of being with me" she added and he looked down imagining it "Some insult me the whole time, some hit me or choke me, some tie me up, some like to fantasize about murder so they keep talking about how they'll 'kill me after they fuck me', sometimes I wish they did…" She commented as she remembered them with a single tear streaming down her face and he felt so much impotence.

"Jade, stop" He whispered but she continued.

"They usually just touch me like they're grabbing a piece of meat, they are so abrupt, so violent, just worried about themselves, they treat me like an object, like I'm not really there…and it's always so sad, Annabelle…a doll, you were right, it's what I am now" she added with a more tears running down her cheeks and Beck felt his heart breaking. "I wonder what making love feels like"

"You have made love, we have made love, we were happy" Beck affirmed and held her hands.

"What was it like? What does making love feel like?" Jade asked, a tint of desperation and need in her voice, she needed to know what sex was between two people who loved each other.

"It's beautiful" Beck affirmed. "We usually kiss first, then we take each other's clothes off slowly, I stroke your skin and kiss your body softly, we lay down on the bed and just hug, we kiss and we play, I tell you how much I love you and you smile, you look into my eyes and we do it...we take our time, we make it last as much as we can and when we are done, I put my arm around you and we fall asleep together" He explained while Jade stared at him imagining that.

"Show me" Jade said and he smiled sadly, she put her arms around his neck and nodded. "I want to know what love is"

"Jade…" Beck said and shook his head so she placed his hands on her hips and took a small breath. He could see she was nervous but she wanted it and he did too but he looked at her and he didn't see Jade, it was just a broken girl in her body.

"Show me that you love me, show me that what you say is true" She demanded as she made him walk back and made him sit down on the bed. "I want you to make love to me" she demanded and sat on his lap. He simply sighed sadly and stroked her cheek.

"I wish I could, Jade I really do but I can't, not now and not like this" He responded and stood up holding her hands so she'd stand up as well. "In order to make love, you need two people who love each other and you don't love me or at least you don't remember it"

"I want to feel it" She said.

"If I agreed to it, you wouldn't feel anything…it would be like the other times and I don't want that for you, I would be taking advantage of your vulnerability" Beck explained and she looked down.

"So you refuse to make love to me but you do it to Meredith?" Jade asked. "Tonight wasn't a mistake, you knew exactly what you were saying when you called me Annabelle, you don't want to be with me because you feel disgust after everything I've done" she said upset.

"What? No" Beck said and shook his head, he couldn't believe she was actually angry with him for refusing to sleep with her, which was the equivalent of rape in her situation.

"Yes you do, I don't know how I could be so stupid to reconsider this" Jade commented. "And I don't forget that you're a liar, you've been sleeping with her for a long time"

"I never lied to you, tonight was the first time and we didn't even do it because you came in" He affirmed.

"Oh I'm sorry to have put you off" She said sarcastically.

"Jade come on! You have to believe me"

"I only believe the facts and what I saw with my own eyes" Jade said. "And stop calling me Jade, you can't…not after tonight, not after calling me a doll and acknowledging I am Annabelle now"

"You are Jade and that's how I'm going to call you whether you like it or not" Beck responded.

"Whether I like it or not? So I don't have a choice?" Jade asked angrily. "Jade's life is not so different from Annabelle's in the end"

"Come on don't even try to use that, don't manipulate me…Your life here is much better" Beck affirmed.

"According to who?" She asked.

"To you! You just told me what all those bastards do to you when they hire you, you told us what Alex did when you arrived, you've told us everything we need to know, you were abused and exploited in Venezuela and in those terms, Jade's life is much better than Annabelle's and you know it" Beck affirmed upset and she sighed angrily, he had a point but she refused to let him win.

"That's your opinion and I won't say my life there was perfect but at least I felt I belonged and Alex showed me his love whenever he could, maybe I like it more than this even if you don't believe it" Jade said and he shook his head disappointedly. "That's right, I am Annabelle in the end and there's nothing you can do to change it"

* * *

 **I know, he made a huge mistake...don't hate me haha**

 **PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND GUESSES ON THE REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Next day Jade went to school as she did every morning, her mom made sure to leave her there and she went to her recently recovered locker to get a book. She hadn't decorated it yet and she didn't even feel it was necessary, she felt she was living a temporary vacation even though she wanted to stay.

"Jade, last night we didn't finish talking" Beck said as he approached her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we did" She said and closed her locker.

"When are you gonna decorate your locker?" He randomly asked.

"I don't think that's necessary, it might be empty sooner than expected" Jade responded and he shook his head at her. "We are done talking"

"You won't go back to Annabelle, Jade, you can't" Beck said but she kept a straight face. "Please let me explain, you kicked me out after our fight last night and we didn't finish…You have to believe me"

"Someone's waiting for you" Jade said as she looked at Meredith standing across the hall and Beck turned around to see her, he simply rolled his eyes and turned back to Jade. "We don't want to make her jealous, do we?"

"I couldn't care less" He affirmed. "You are my girlfriend, not her"

"That's hard to believe since you sleep with her and reject me" Jade said coldly and he sighed. "Don't worry, nothing to fear…My dad got me tested and no STDs so far but you still reject me"

"I don't reject you, I just don't want to abuse you and that's because I love you" Beck responded.

"If you loved me, you would have shown me like…" Jade said and stopped.

"Like Alex does? I have news for you, Jade, sex isn't the only way people use to show their love" Beck commented. "I know that might be strange for you because that's what you've been taught, that bastard used his love as a reason to abuse you but life is more than sex and love can be expressed in many different ways"

"Really? Like what?" Jade asked upset.

"Like when I hold your hand" Beck said and held her hand. "When I stroke your face and play with your hair" He added as he softly stroked her cheek and put her hair behind her ear. "When I look into your eyes and say the words: I love you" He said and she stared at him, she wanted to believe him but she felt strange, love being something not physical was a complicated concept for her and she didn't want to give in, not after what she'd seen him do.

"Beck, hey…" Meredith suddenly said breaking the moment and he exhaled upset as Jade turned her head to see her. "Jade, I'm so sorry you had to see that"

"Are you really?" Jade asked smiling ironically.

"Of course, it was like a dejavu…the same happened last time, you know, before Yerba but that time I was on top" Meredith commented cynically and Jade looked down as she stepped away from Beck.

"What are you saying? I've never had sex with you, last night was the first and last time I'm ever getting close to you again" Beck responded.

"Beck, you don't have to lie anymore…she saw us, big deal!" Meredith said sarcastically. "Just move on like you did before the accident, remember? You told me you were over her, you didn't even take the time to see if she was on the plane when you escaped because you no longer cared and you felt a little guilty over her death but you forgot it within a week, you told me that, we were happy before she came back"

"Shut up" Beck said angrily and Jade looked at him disappointedly.

"No, I'm done lying for you…You used us both, I love you but I can't do this anymore, I want our relationship to be public" Meredith demanded. "I don't understand why you insist so hard, you're taking advantage of the fact she doesn't even know who she is…and I won't let you lie to her again"

"Why do you do this? You know you're lying" Beck said full of rage.

"No, I'm not" She responded and looked at Jade. "Don't let him fool you, he doesn't love you and I know that because we laughed behind your back together lots of times, he talked about how stupid you were to believe him and when you broke up with him, he didn't miss you…He was just upset he wasn't the one who dumped you instead" She affirmed and Jade exhaled angrily. "Maybe that's the deal now, uh? Maybe he wants to get you back to redeem his man ego"

"Get the hell away from us" Beck said and stepped to her angrily.

"No, you get the hell away from me" Jade said to him and walked away, Beck simply glared at Meredith and she smiled cynically so he shook his head and ran after Jade.

"Jade, wait!" Beck exclaimed and stopped her.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to see you again...I'm so sick of your lies! You are not any better than Alex" Jade said upset.

"Don't believe her, she is the liar" Beck affirmed.

"No, you are and I can't believe I almost fell for it again" She responded. "I always thought the story about how I was left behind in Yerba was strange, I couldn't understand how you could just forget about me and not notice I wasn't with you but everything's crystal clear now"

"No" He said.

"Yes, you left me there simply because you didn't care, no one did" Jade said angrily and he shook his head. "Stop treating me like an idiot, I was there for almost two months and not once did I see you or any of the people who say they're my friends and your girlfriend just told me why, I finally understand"

"It was an accident, we didn't mean to leave you there, we went back but couldn't find you…That's what happened and I didn't move on" Beck responded. "I have spent all this time mourning you and wishing I had died instead"

"I find that hard to believe, I met you in a restaurant and you looked quite well, it seemed you were in a celebration" She said. "And how easy to just say you didn't find me, Yerba is not a huge country…I'm sure you didn't do a lot"

"I was with my parents and I wasn't celebrating, I had to be there" He affirmed. "We thought you were dead, that's why we didn't show up…we saw you getting beaten and it seemed you were dead, that woman said you were" Beck informed.

"I KNOW! You all assumed I was dead without even trying to find me and I'm starting to believe it should've remained that way, I was fine until you saw me at that restaurant and now my life is a mess" Jade said upset.

"You need to calm down" Beck said.

"Stop telling me what I have to do, everyone keeps telling me what to do…You all think you know better and I'm sick of it" Jade said. "Just leave me alone…" she ordered and left. He knew he was only going to get rejected if he kept harassing her so he decided to give her some space.

The classes went by and Jade didn't talk to anyone, she spent the whole day by herself and the gang didn't know what to do. They assumed it was normal after what had happened so they gave her space as well. After school ended Jade walked outside to wait for her father as she always did, he was a little late but she didn't care.

Jade was lost in her thoughts when all the sudden she heard a familiar voice, a voice that made her react immediately. "Annabelle!" Alex shouted and she quickly turned her head to find him. He was standing outside the fence that surrounded the parking lot, she felt a strange mix of happiness and fear when she saw him but she smiled anyway.

"Alex" Jade said and started running towards him, he walked to the open side of the fence and hugged her.

"Oh god, I've missed you baby" Alex said as he held her tight and she smiled.

"I didn't want to leave you, I swear but they made me" Jade immediately explained.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't leave me" He responded and held her face nicely. "But don't worry, I've come for you"

"What?" She asked surprised. "Wait, how did you find me?"

"I have my ways and I couldn't leave you here" Alex said and smiled as he stroked he face. "I have a plan, come on…get on the motorcycle"

"I…I don't know" Jade said as she stepped back a little. "Maybe I should stay, my parents will be upset" she wasn't sure whether she wanted to go back or not, she didn't like to work as a prostitute but she also felt strange in her current life, it was a very complicated decision; she had to choose whether staying with her blood family or going with the family she actually remembered.

"Baby, you don't belong with these people…I lied to you but if I hadn't, you would have stayed alone and I wanted something better for you, I wanted to give you a home" Alex affirmed. "Your parents could live without you all this time and they can do it now, you know you don't want to be here"

"I don't know, Alex" Jade said clearly conflicted.

"Who could love you more than me? No man in his right mind would want to be with you after you've worked as a prostitute" He affirmed and she looked down, his words made her remember her fight with Beck the previous night and how he'd humiliated her. Alex was right, Beck had proven that point when he recriminated her for her work as Annabelle. "Only I can love you, Annabelle, only I know what you feel"

"But my friends…and my parents" Jade said.

"They don't want you, they want the girl they knew before Yerba but she is gone and they will ALWAYS reject you, they can't love you the same way they did before simply because you're not the same" He responded. "They want Jade and you're Annabelle, you can't give them what they need and they can't give you what you need"

"I don't know…" Jade said, she knew he was right but she didn't love the idea of returning to her normal life, she didn't want to be a prostitute.

"Anns, just say yes…You belong with me" He affirmed.

"Alex, I don't like the job" Jade admitted. "I'm sorry, I love you but I don't wanna do this anymore"

"Listen baby, you won't have to…You will be with me and only with me, we'll be happy together" He affirmed and she smiled.

"Really?" Jade asked and he nodded as he made her walk towards the motorcycle. He got on it and Jade stood next to him.

"Come on, get on…a long life awaits us, just us" He said and grabbed her hand. "You and me together forever"

"What about the girls?" Jade asked.

"We'll contact them in a few days but don't worry, you won't have to work anymore, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy" Alex affirmed and she smiled innocently. "I love you for who you are, Annabelle, not for who they want you to be…there's a huge difference"

Beck was walking towards his car in the parking lot and thinking about Jade, he was considering going to her house that afternoon and try to fix everything but then he heard a motorcycle's engine starting and he instinctively looked up to see it.

"Jade?" Beck asked himself as he saw her in the distance and started walking faster. He quickly realized it was indeed Jade and that the man on the motorcycle was Alex so he started running towards them. "JADE!" He screamed and she turned around to see him approaching.

"Get on now" Alex ordered and she took a breath, she was deciding the course of her life in that second. To stay with her parents and live a life trying to be what they wanted her to be or to go with Alex, the man who loved her and who'd promised she wouldn't have to work again, the decision was complicated but she barely had a few seconds and Beck was approaching. Jade got on the motorcycle behind Alex and hugged him, she just hoped it was the right choice.

"NO, WAIT! JADE" Beck screamed desperately as he got closer but she simply looked to the other side and Alex took off. "Jadeeeee!" He shouted as he saw the motorcycle going away and pushed his hair back in frustration. She was gone once again.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"How could she do this?" Monica asked as she cried in the living room of Mr. West's residence.

"I don't know" Mr. West said and drank up his glass of whiskey. "Ah!" He screamed angrily and threw the glass against the wall so it broke into pieces.

"Are you sure he didn't kidnap her?" Tori asked Beck and shook his head.

"Yes, she went with him because she wanted to" He explained upset and covered his face. He felt he was guilty for it, _maybe if he hadn't been an asshole, maybe if he hadn't hurt her,_ just… _maybe._

"I don't mean to be negative but this is the second time she goes back to him, I think it's safe to assume she doesn't want to be here" Mr. Vega commented.

"That doesn't mean she is right" Monica responded. "Jade has no idea what's good for her"

"She's been here for two weeks now, she's had a taste of this life and she still returned" Mr. Vega said.

"I thought she liked it, she was starting to seem happy…she was starting to be my Jade again" Monica affirmed mortified. "I don't understand"

"Maybe that's just what you wanted to believe" He suggested and she looked down.

"No, she was starting to feel good here…something must've happened, I know my daughter" Mr. West said and the gang looked at each other, they also believed it had something to do with her fight with Beck.

"Listen, maybe this isn't a good time but she did tell me how she felt last night, I just didn't think she would do this" Maria commented.

"What did she say?" Monica asked.

"She…told me what happened at Beck's house" Maria said and looked at him embarrassedly.

"What happened?" Mr. West questioned.

"Well, they had a fight…and during that fight he brought up her life as a prostitute and called her Annabelle several times, she said he humiliated her" Maria informed and Beck looked down ashamedly. "It made her realize that no matter how hard she worked, she'd never get over that phase of her life, they wouldn't let her forget it…that's what she told me, that she liked this life but she was tired of falling short to everyone's expectations of what she was supposed to be and that she just wanted her life to be normal again, she wanted to be herself instead of trying to behave like someone else, she wanted to feel she belonged" she explained and every word made Beck feel guiltier.

"God…" Monica said sadly.

"How dare you?" Mr. West asked angrily and Beck sighed resigned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think and I apologized, I told her I was wrong" He explained.

"Well, clearly it didn't work" Andre said coldly.

"Where could she be?" Mr. Vega asked the girls.

"I don't know, he hasn't contacted us" Lily affirmed.

"Jade doesn't like her life as a prostitute, she wouldn't have returned to that" Maria commented. "She wants to be Annabelle because that's who she's been all this time but she didn't like the work, it's more about him…Alex, the connection she thinks they have, the connection she hasn't found here"

"So what?" Beck asked. "How is that supposed to help us?"

"That means he probably sweet talked her into going with him, I can't be sure but he probably told her she wouldn't have to work again, that's what he does…he manipulates and she's an easy prey" Maria explained. "I've been with him for years, I know his methods…he breaks you, he makes you feel you have no other options apart from him and you end up believing him"

"And do you think he'll keep his word?" Cat asked.

"Probably not for long but right now it's a little risky for him to have her out there working, she'd escape…Listen, this might sound bad after what she did but she is not stupid, if she were to be abused again she'd leave him" Maria said. "He'll wait until she has no other options, right now she must feel in a honeymoon, she is with the man that loves her and she thinks she loves him too"

"She won't leave the country" Mr. West affirmed.

"Not legally" Mr. Vega responded and they sighed worriedly. "The girls in Venezuela have been rescued, they were being controlled by another man but he was arrested"

"That's Bruno, Alex's friend" Claudia commented and he nodded.

"We know he won't go back there, at least not right now…He needs to be really careful" Mr. West said. "But he would be stupid if he stays in the city, he can't hide forever"

Alex and Jade had been spending their nights in road motels as they made their way to the south. He had been really sweet to her those days, he knew it was the best until they were away, she was the only girl he had now because all the others had been taken and he wasn't going to let his only money income go away.

"What are we gonna do?" Jade asked.

"We are going to Mexicali, it's a border city and then maybe somewhere else in Mexico, they won't find us there" Alex affirmed and she thought about it nervously. "Hey, hey…do you trust me or not?" He asked sweetly and she nodded.

"How will we get through?" Jade questioned.

"That's what the new papers I bought are for, they were expensive but worth it" He said and she nodded. She put on her blonde wig and glasses and he wore a fake beard and mustache, those were the characterizations of their new IDs and they just needed to get through the border.

Jade and Alex managed to fool the system enough to get to Mexico and in that moment, he felt victorious. He had her papers so she was illegal and there was nothing she could do about her situation after that, she was in his possession. "We are here, now what?" Jade asked once they were in the room of a cheap hotel in the border city of Mexico.

"Well, it's just you and me now" He responded. "We need to hide because they might be looking for me"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I got you into more trouble" Jade commented.

"No, no, no…You belong with me, Annabelle" He affirmed. "We'll be alright, we still have some money for a few days"

"And then what?" Jade asked and he sighed mortified.

"I don't know, I mean…I was thinking that maybe you could work a little bit more, just a little while we are settled" Alex said and she stared at him a little scared.

"You said…" She said but he stopped her.

"I know what I said but I was expecting to have more money at this point and we don't have more options" Alex responded and took a breath. "Please baby, just for a few days…I promise it'll be okay, this won't last forever, do it for me…for us" He said and she stared at him with tears in her eyes, she wanted to make him happy but she couldn't stand the idea of going back to that life.

"No, I'm sorry…I can't, we'll have to find another way" Jade said and his mortified face changed to reveal the anger he felt.

"Did you just say no? Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex asked coldly and she shook her head.

"No, I won't do it" Jade said trying to remain strong, she didn't want to give in during that argument because she couldn't work again. She was expecting an argument from his side and she was preparing her next one but she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his hand slapping her across the face.

Jade only realized what had happened once she had landed on the floor and was holding her cheek shocked. "You can't say no to me, I thought we were clear on that" He said and she looked at him surprised and angrily.

"You hit me…" Jade said. "You promised you wouldn't do it again"

"I wouldn't do it if you didn't disobey me" Alex said and she took a breath to give herself courage as she stood up again.

"I will not sell my body again, I don't care what you say" Jade informed as she stood in front of him trying to look brave but he only chuckled and before she knew it, she was on the floor again but this time he had punched her so she felt dizzy. He kicked her legs twice and walked back to control his anger.

"Listen sweetheart, you'll do what I say when I say and that's how things are going to be whether you like it or not, are we clear?" Alex informed while she recovered on the floor, she touched her nose with her trembling hand and saw some blood on her fingers so she started crying quietly, she felt so impotent. "I don't hear you, are we clear?"

Jade remained quiet because she couldn't bring herself to speak, she was in shock. Alex got upset so he grabbed her hair to make her stand up and face him, she was just looking at him scared but she refused to speak. "Say it" He demanded but she didn't move, she only cried as she stared at him. "Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way then"

"Please let me go" Jade said nervously and he smiled maliciously as he held her jaw tightly.

"So you can speak now, let's hear you scream" Alex said and she stared at him terrified. He dragged her all the way to the bed and threw her on it, he quickly got on top of her back and tied her arms to the sides of the bed, she didn't stop screaming and fighting but he was a lot stronger and he tied her feet as well.

"Untie me! Please" Jade begged, she couldn't see anything, only the bed beneath her and the wall so she was freaking out, she didn't know what he'd do next and it reminded her of her first day in Venezuela, tied to that column like a dog.

"There we go, baby" Alex said and she felt him on the bed, he started breaking her clothes until she was almost completely naked, only in underwear.

"Please get off me, please…I'll do it" Jade said trying to convince him and he laughed.

"Nah, you'd take the first chance you got to go to the police and get deported" Alex affirmed and she sighed, he knew it. "No sweetie, Jade is in the past…and maybe this will help you keep it in mind, just a little reminder of who you are" He said and then Jade felt burning hot blade going through her skin on her lower back.

"AAAAAH!" Jade screamed in pain and tried to move but he was on top of her, using the knife to carve the letters into her skin. "Please, please…STOP PLEASE!" She begged and begged for several minutes but he continued until he finished.

"It's done, now you'll never forget where you belong" Alex informed and Jade continued crying because the pain was killing her. He'd written _Annabelle_ on her skin and he knew that the scar would mean a lot more than physical pain, it would be a psychological reminder of her life now, a life she could not escape.

"Please…" Jade cried and moved her arms to try to escape but he simply rolled his eyes.

"Someone is gonna hear you" Alex said and used part of the fabric from her ragged clothes to cover her mouth, by tying it around her head. She continued crying but this time she could not scream and she felt him pulling her underwear down.

"Let's get this over with" He said and she felt him forcing himself into her body so she closed her eyes in frustration, he was abrupt and cold, he didn't do it for the sex, he was doing it only to prove his power over her and he wanted to punish her, he was trying to break her even more. Jade only tried to imagine she was somewhere else but all she could see was Beck describing what making love was like and that was nothing like it, Alex wasn't making love to her, he was raping her and the worst part was that she had willingly decided to go with him. She felt so stupid.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :)**

 **Also, I'm sorry if sometimes I take a little longer to update but I'm back to classes so I'm pretty busy.**


	20. Chapter 20

Jade opened her eyes in the morning and realized she was still tied up on the bed, she had her panties back on and the rest of her body was naked, she looked to the sides to see if Alex was still there but he wasn't, she was alone. She tried to untie herself but she gave up after a while because she couldn't, she still had her mouth covered so she couldn't scream either and it made her feel so impotent, she simply rested her head on the bed and cried, she cried her eyes out and wondered how she could have been so stupid. Everything that had happened to her after she got on the motorcycle with Alex was her fault, if only she had listened to her parents, if only she had been smarter, _if only_ …

The door suddenly opened and she felt the fear taking over her entire body, she started trembling and taking small breaths to stay conscious. "Good morning, Anns, I'm glad to see you awake…at 4pm, sorry I left you alone all day, I was busy" Alex said. "I know you're hungry but a few days without food won't harm you, you're getting a little chubby" He said. "I would untie you but we have a visitor, he is really excited to meet you" he informed and Jade immediately tried to look back but she couldn't see anyone.

"Well, you've seen the merchandise so decide for yourself" Alex commented.

"How much did you say?" A male voice asked.

"It's usually 300 but I'll leave it in 200 dollars, it's worth it" Alex said and Jade's eyes started filling with tears, she was so scared. The man handed him the money and he smiled. "Have fun…oh and Annabelle, don't fall asleep afterwards because I got another friend coming" He informed and she closed her eyes in frustration.

Jade felt the man getting on the bed and kissing her back and she felt so disgusted that she just wanted to die, she couldn't see him but she knew he was gross. He raped her as she cried her eyes out and when he finished, he simply dressed up and left, he didn't even bother to check if she was okay.

"Well, well…mamacita, I got something for you" Another man said almost immediately after the other left, she heard him taking his belt off and just closed her eyes wishing to be dead. Another man, another day at work, another day as Annabelle.

Once the two men had raped her, Alex came back to the room and sat down on the corner of the bed so she'd be able to see him. "We made some money today" He said and smiled, she simply glared at him angrily and he started untying her. "Listen Anns, if you behave well I'll treat you nicely but if you don't, if you complain like you did yesterday, things will be a lot harder for both of us"

"Both of us?" Jade asked upset after she'd uncovered her mouth.

"I don't like to see you suffer, I love you but you get on my nerves" He affirmed and she simply stared at him coldly, she wasn't stupid enough to believe him after all that but she decided to play it cool.

"You really love me?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Of course, in fact…I'm taking you to dinner tonight" Alex informed. "I know you're starving, you'll love the place I picked, do you like that plan?"

"Yes, yes" Jade said and smiled, she indeed was starving and she needed to walk, her whole body hurt after all the time she spent tied up.

"Alright, put this on" Alex said and handed her a little black dress, which reminded her of the outfits she had to wear back in Venezuela but she had nothing else. She stood up and felt pain on her lower back, she had forgotten about the cut but she walked towards the mirror and turned her back to see what it said.

"Annabelle…" Jade whispered when she saw her bloody scar and looked down.

"Isn't that who you are?" Alex asked as he stood behind her in front of the mirror and she sighed. "Let it be a reminder that your place is here, not with them…You stopped being Jade long ago" He affirmed and kissed her head as the tears streamed down her face. "Now put the dress on"

Jade and Alex walked out of the hotel and she was just waiting to see a police officer so she could scream, she wasn't willing to be with him any longer. That mark on her back really meant a lot to her, it hurt her and she knew that she'd never feel good enough in Jade's life but it was preferable to having to get raped and beaten next to Alex.

They were walking on the streets and she was trying to remain calm, he took her to a restaurant and she ate as much as she could. "You were hungry, baby" He commented.

"Yeah" She simply responded. "So now what? What do we do?"

"Well, we need to make more money" Alex said. "I hope you'll work better now"

"Alex, I…" Jade started but then stopped. "I will" she lied and he smiled.

"Good"

They finished dinner and walked back to the hotel only to find a man in their room, Jade was confused but Alex greeted him nicely. "Hey Annabelle, don't you remember me?" The man asked and she shook her head. "I'm Ricky, I was with you earlier" he informed and she exhaled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"I brought some candies for you, Alex mentioned you'd need them" Ricky responded and handed Alex a bag of pills.

"Thanks man" He said.

"What are those?" Jade asked confused.

"Just some pills to make your life easier, baby" Alex commented.

"I don't want any pills, I don't need them" She affirmed.

"You do, you need them to do your job" He said.

"I told you I would do it, you don't need to drug me" Jade said and smiled. "I love you, I'll do it for you"

"Oh Annabelle, you're a terrible liar" Alex commented as he stroked her cheek and she stepped back. "You think I don't know about your little plan? Spending the whole time looking for a cop to ask for help? You're a liar and a traitor"

"No" She responded.

"Yes, you are and that's why you need these" He said referring to the pills.

"Stay away from me, I won't do anything" Jade affirmed and the men laughed.

"Of course you will" Alex said and she tried to run outside but Ricky stopped her and held her arms back as he pushed her back to Alex. "Open your mouth or you'll regret it" He ordered but she kept her mouth closed so he slapped her and grabbed her face tightly, he made her open her mouth and swallow the pill so she started crying.

"Get away from me" Jade screamed once she'd taken the pill and Ricky let go of her. She simply sat down on the bed and took a breath, she didn't know what that pill would do to her but after a few minutes she started feeling funny, her sight was blurry and she started seeing double, she felt dizzy and she was weak. She heard noises as echoes and she couldn't focus on any thought, it was a weird sensation.

"This is perfect" Alex commented as he grabbed her face but she couldn't even see him clearly or respond.

"I know right? These things are magic, a friend of mine told me about them" Ricky said. "I recommend you to move to another hotel, the receptionist here is pretty nosey"

"I paid him" Alex informed.

"But it's better to take precautions, there's a hotel nearby and it's actually better for business, whores walk on the street at night and they usually go to that hotel" Ricky commented and Alex thought about it.

"Alright, I'll go then"

Both men left the hotel with Jade, who was walking like a zombie and they went to the other hotel. Alex decided two men were enough for a day so he let her rest for the night but after that he forced her to go outside every night, she spent most of her time drugged so she didn't really remember much, when she was conscious Alex had her tied up and she could only remember flashes of men on top of her or kissing her, she didn't know how much time had passed or how many men she'd been with.

One day Alex walked into the hotel room and found Jade the same way he always left her, hands and feet tied up, mouth covered and under several locks. "Hey babe, how you doin?" He asked and she glared at him full of anger.

"Untie me please" Jade demanded.

"I brought you a smoothie, I'm sorry for not feeding you yesterday" Alex said ignoring her request and started feeding her with a straw. "You know, I've been thinking it might be time for us to move down to Mexico City, it's bigger" He commented but she didn't respond. "What do you think?"

"It's fine, just please untie me and don't drug me anymore" Jade begged. "I just want things to be like before, you used to love me"

"I still do" He affirmed and she looked down.

"Then why do you do this to me?" She asked sadly with tears in her eyes and he sighed, she knew he didn't love her, after all that time she could see things clearly but she needed him to trust her again.

"Listen, I'll give you a chance tonight but you better not disappoint me" Alex warned and she nodded smiling, she was finally going to be conscious and that gave her hope, she just wanted to escape.

Alex untied her and sent her out to the street so she would work, she stood there for a few minutes waiting for the perfect moment and hoping no one would approach her. She looked at both sides of the long street and saw other women waiting for clients as well, it was dark and cold, everything seemed gray from her perspective, it was as if she were in a different dimension of the world, a dimension of darkness and pain, she looked around and the only thing she could feel was hopelessness. She simply stood there and suddenly the drug didn't seem so bad, at least then she was unable to think about the misery of her life but in that moment, all she wanted was to run away and never look back.

Jade was pulled from her thoughts by a car's lights on her face and the engine getting closer, she saw an old fat man pulling over next to her and felt disgusted. "Hi" She said nervously.

"Get in" The man ordered but she didn't want to do it. "I said get in now" He demanded and showed her his money, she simply took a breath and took a step forward but she couldn't imagine being with him, she walked back and shook her head.

"I can't" Jade whispered to herself and started running down the street so the man drove away annoyed. Alex had been across the street just watching her so as soon as she ran away, he followed her.

"STOP!" Alex screamed and she ran faster.

"HELP, PLEASE HELP ME! HELP!" Jade desperately screamed as she tried to escape but she only got sad pitiful looks from the other prostitutes, no one else came out and no car stopped. She continued running but Alex finally reached her hair and pulled her back.

"Big mistake" Alex said and punched her face so she dropped to the ground crying. He grabbed her neck and made her stand up so she would face him.

"LET ME GO, please, please let me go" she begged as she cried her eyes out and tried to push him back but he only shook his head and smashed her against the wall.

"You fucking traitor" He said angrily and slapped her. "I told you to obey, you scared a client away" He added and held her face tighter so she closed her eyes in pain. "You. Are. Never. Leaving" Alex affirmed and smashed her head against the wall after each word and by the time he finished she was unconscious.

"Annabelle?" Alex asked when he realized what he'd done and sighed irritated. "You fucking weakling" He said and grabbed her in his arms to take her back to the hotel, she hadn't escaped and he would make sure she never did.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW MORE! I love seeing your thoughts :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"It's been two weeks, two weeks and we still know nothing" Beck said upset. "Where the hell is she?"

"I need the answer too" Mr. West added.

"We are looking for her but it's not easy, however, we did get some useful information about where she might be" Mr. Vega informed. "Alex's real name is Armando Perez and we contacted the person who made his fake documents, along with Jade's and he said that a few weeks ago Alex contacted him, he wanted two passports: one for Abelard Rodriguez and another one for Chloe Andersen, guess who the people in the photos are?"

"Alex and Jade" Tori said and her father nodded.

"They wore wigs but it's them and they crossed the border soon after she left, they were headed to Hermosillo so that's a start but they could be anywhere in Mexico" Mr. Vega said and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Well, it's something…so we are going to Hermosillo, aren't we?" Andre asked.

"Yes, we are and we are not coming back without her" Monica affirmed.

Everyone, including Maria, got on a plane to go to Hermosillo; the other three girls stayed in the West residence and just hoped for the best. Mr. West and Mr. Vega were hoping Maria would help them follow Alex's footsteps since she knew him so well.

"Alright, they crossed the border and probably had little money so chances are they went to a cheap hotel in the city, we need to go to those" Maria commented and they followed her advice. They visited around five hotels and showed them pictures of Jade but they didn't get lucky until the sixth.

"Have you seen this girl?" Andre asked as he showed the receptionist a photo of Jade and he nodded. "When?"

"That information is worth something" The man responded and Mr. West rolled his eyes, he handed him 100 dollars and he smiled at the money. "You are not cops, are ya?"

"We are not looking for you, tell us everything you know" Mr. Vega demanded and the man sighed.

"Listen she came with a man…tall, tan and strong, they rented a room for a couple of days and it was pretty interesting in there" The man commented.

"What do you mean?" Jade's father asked.

"Well, when they arrived she was smiling all happy and shit, he was hugging her and I thought it was their honeymoon but they weren't, minutes after they arrived I heard screams coming from the room, she cried and screamed for a loooong time and then she just stopped, I thought the dude had killed her" The man informed and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Oh god" Monica said mortified.

"It's not uncommon to find dead whores around here, it's happened to me twice and I hate it" He commented.

"What happened next?" Mr. Vega asked.

"About two hours later he came out and gave me some money, he told me to keep quiet so I did…but he left so I went into the room, just to make sure I didn't have a corpse in there" The man said. "I wasn't sure at first to be honest, she seemed dead, I took a photograph just in case I needed it…see it yourselves" he said and showed them his phone.

The photo showed Jade completely tied up on the bed, she was only wearing underwear and the sheets covered some parts of her body, she had something tied around her mouth and she was unconscious. The picture had been taken from an angle where they could see she had some blood and bruises on her face as well as on her legs but the most disturbing part of it was the dark red letters on her back, at first they couldn't really distinguish them but Beck, who had the phone, zoomed in on them and they saw "Annabelle" written on her skin.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked and Beck closed his eyes feeling incredibly impotent. Monica tried to stay strong but she started crying, she could imagine all the pain her daughter had been through.

"That son of a bitch" Mr. West said full of rage.

"I know, man…that was so unnecessary, I suppose all the screams were thanks to that little friend on her back, he even left the bloody knife on the bureau" The man commented.

"What happened with her?" Monica asked trying not to break again and he looked down.

"That man…he came to me and offered me some alone time with her, he said she'd be tied up so I had nothing to worry about, no screams or kicks and she wouldn't see my face so no rape allegations" He responded and Beck could feel himself about to punch that man. "But I didn't take it, I'm not lying man, I ain't a rapist"

"But someone else did, right?" Maria asked sadly and he nodded.

"Yes, two guys…I know one of them, they took their turns on her, one waited outside chatting with her pimp while the other did it and then he took his turn too, I felt really bad for her…poor thing couldn't catch a break" He said sincerely. "I didn't hear her scream but that's because she was tied up, I saw that…she couldn't move or scream or do anything"

"I'm gonna kill him" Mr. West whispered trying to remain calm.

"Listen man, after a while they both came out of the room and she was dressed again but she looked pretty bad, her face was all bloated from crying and having her face on the pillow for two days, she had two huge bruises and she wouldn't stop shaking, I know that because she came to me for a napkin and she was terrified…she could barely control it" The man explained as he remembered those moments.

"This can't be happening, this can't be true" Monica said mortified as she cried angrily.

"It is, ma'am…I don't lie" The man said.

"We need to find her" Mr. West responded. "Please tell us any idea you may have" He said and the man thought about it.

"Listen, that information is worth a little more" He said and Mr. West handed him 200 dollars. "One of the men who screwed her is known for his liking of whores, he knows a lot of pimps and all that stuff" He informed and they listened carefully. "He talked to her…companion for around forty minutes and I think he shared useful information because the man was very interested"

"Did you hear anything specific?" Andre asked.

"They were discussing a way to 'keep her under control', her man said she was being an annoying bitch and he couldn't risk her rejecting clients but he couldn't keep her tied up forever" The man commented. "The other guy, Ricky is his nickname, he talked about magic candies or something like that"

"Magic candies?" Cat asked confused and he nodded.

"Drugs, listen the girl and the man came back a couple of hours after they'd left and Ricky was already here, they were all in the room and then they checked out" The receptionist commented. "The girl looked different, she was awake but she was just standing there staring into space and Ricky was holding her hand to make her walk, she was high as fuck"

"God…" Andre said and shook his head.

"They left and I haven't seen her again"

"Where can we find Ricky?" Mr. Vega questioned.

"He is usually around the zone, he comes here with his whores often…You might see him tonight or tomorrow, I'll tell you who he is" The receptionist said and they sighed, at least they had hope.

"Perfect, we'll stay then"

Jade's friends and family decided to stay in the hotel but only the men went outside to wait for the guy who'd raped Jade, they didn't want to look suspicious. Mr. West, Mr. Vega, Beck, Andre and Robbie simply sat down in the lobby and pretended to be talking about women every time a person came in but they always felt dumb because the man hadn't arrived.

Their first night was highly unsuccessful so next day they stayed there all the time, just waiting and when it was around 8PM, their man showed up. The receptionist nodded at them and they put up their act. "Hey buddy, these tourists here want some info that you might have" He said to Rick.

"Who are you?" Rick asked the five men in front of him. "Be quick cause I have this beauty here…" he said referring to the woman by his side and slapped her butt.

"We just got here, this is a friend, my son and two of his friends, we came on a little business trip but we want some fun" Mr. West commented. "Your kind of fun, where did you get her?" He asked and Ricky laughed.

"You can find them on the street, go look for them" He responded.

"Come on, man…give me a hand, I'm trying to show my son pussy is good, he is into men and I…no, not under my watch" Mr. West commented referring to Beck and Ricky chuckled. "He needs to be a man"

"You like cock, buddy? I know women are a nightmare but I'm sure you'd enjoy a good night with a whore, you won't think about that homosexual shit any longer" Ricky said to Beck and he nodded awkwardly. "He doesn't look so feminine yet, so I'll help you out before it's too late"

"Yeah, you see…I just want him to have a clean one, you know? No STDs or that stuff…the newer the better, I want him to have a nice experience with a pretty girl so it'll be worth it, you know any like that?" He questioned and Ricky thought about it.

"Listen, I know many places but most don't have what you look for…There's one, though, where they range from all ages…ten to twenty five, real good stuff" Ricky commented. "But no wait, now that I think of it, I might know the right girl for your son"

"Who?" Beck asked.

"I met her last week, I think…and it was right here" Ricky responded smiling. "Such a beauty, the kind of bitch you don't find on the streets these days, she is around your age and her pimp told me she was pretty new to the business, I mean she was tied up and crying when we met so she is getting used to this, I supposed that's not an issue with you" He commented and they looked at each other.

"No, we just want sex, it's not like we kidnapped her…pity for her but not my problem" Mr. West said and laughed but he was burning up inside, he wanted to strangle that man with his own hands and so did Beck.

"Good, then she is perfect for you"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! :) I really appreciate seeing your thoughts and guesses on the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hold on, what if she says my son raped her?" Mr. West asked.

"Don't worry about it, she is on heavy stuff right now and that helps her do the job, she won't remember anything by tomorrow but if you prefer, you can ask her pimp to tie her up and cover her eyes just in case" The man explained and they nodded.

"Can you give us her address?" Mr. West asked and he wrote it down on a napkin.

"This is the street, she's usually close to the corner" Ricky informed.

"What's her name? How do we know it's her?" Jade's father asked.

"Annabelle, her name is Annabelle…" Ricky informed only to confirm what they already knew. "You'll recognize her; tall, young…I would say late teens or early twenties, nice body, white, green eyes, black hair, pretty…" He added and they nodded. "Oh and she has her name carved on her skin in her low back, you'll see the scar, I think she also has a small tattoo of a star on her inner arm, you really can't miss her"

"Thanks man" Mr. West said and Mr. Vega nodded as they walked away. "We got it"

"Let's go get her then" Andre said.

"Yes but keep eyes on this bastard because he is going down" Mr. West said to Mr. Vega and he nodded.

Jade opened her eyes to see her arm in front of her and the floor underneath, she didn't know what had happened and she was really confused, her head hurt a lot and she felt her whole body was soar for some reason. She slowly sat up and looked around the room so she realized she was in a hotel.

"Where am I?" Jade whispered to herself because she didn't understand anything but then it hit her, a series of images went through her head at maximum speed, it was like watching a movie. She remembered, she remembered everything. "Oh my god" Jade said and covered her mouth.

"I remember…I remember" She added and smiled as her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe she had actually recovered her memory.

Jade knew who she was, she remembered her childhood, her life in Hollywood Arts, the trip to Yerba and all the time she'd spent thinking she was Annabelle, she remembered Venezuela, Los Angeles, her escape and then she remembered her current situation so her smile soon turned into a mortified expression.

"Oh no…" Jade said and pushed her hair back as she shook her head and cried. "What did I do? Oh my god, what did I do?" she asked mortified because she realized she couldn't fix it, the fact her memories were back made her stay with Alex even more miserable, she knew what she'd lost because of her bad decisions.

Jade had a strange mix of feelings after her memories returned, she felt relieved and she felt like herself again, she wanted her life back, she wanted to live in her house and go to Hollywood Arts, she wanted to hang out with her friends and be normal again but part of her also remained as Annabelle, part of her felt she no longer belonged in Jade's life, it was something she couldn't explain because she knew that was her true place but that little voice in her head kept telling her she wasn't the same and it was driving her mad. She didn't know what she wanted or exactly how she felt, she was incredibly confused.

Jade stayed in the room all day just thinking about her life and how stupid her decisions had been, she thought about Beck and felt guilty because she'd left him for Alex and she'd believed Meredith's lies but she was also angry because she remembered what she'd seen. She remembered him on top of Meredith kissing her, she remembered his words when he humiliated her, she remembered the disgusted look on his face as he talked about her past and called her Annabelle, she remembered his anger and his screams, she remembered _everything_ and it hurt. Suddenly, having recovered her memory didn't seem a blessing anymore, it seemed a curse because knowing how much he meant to her and how much she loved him made his words and his affair with Meredith all the more painful.

Jade simply looked down with tears streaming down her face and wondered what she should do, she wanted her life back but she also felt nothing would ever be the same. Even if she succeeded at escaping and returning to Los Angeles, she wouldn't be able to live the way she used to, she wouldn't be the same girl because her time as Annabelle had changed her forever and the people in her life knew it. She was ashamed of herself, she was ashamed of what she'd done and she hated that everyone knew about it, she hated the fact Beck would always recriminate her for it and she felt guilty because she could understand his reasoning, he was right to reject her and he had been right to move on with Meredith.

"You're so stupid" Jade whispered to herself as she looked around the cold room. At that point in her life, she didn't want to be Annabelle but she didn't want to go back home either, she just wanted to disappear forever, she wanted to die.

Jade intended to leave the room at one point but she was locked up so she simply stayed there in resignation. "You woke up, good…because it's work night" Alex said as he walked into the room. "And since you tried to be smart last night, we are gonna double your dose"

"What?" Jade asked confused.

"Two pills, Annabelle…take them now, you won't be able to walk with this, let alone run away or reject clients" He responded and handed her the pills, Jade didn't want to take them but she had no option, she knew she could either do it herself or have him shove them down her throat so she did it.

Alex didn't even bother to change Jade, he left her in the outfit she was wearing which was a pair of short black shorts and a little black top. The effect of the pills didn't take long and Jade's recently recovered consciousness vanished, her sight was blurrier than usual and sounds didn't make sense anymore, she could barely feel her environment. She was awake but she was gone, she was like a zombie.

The five men arrived at the street just in time, all the women were outside and they were trying to find Jade. They drove slowly and Robbie finally spotted her. "There" He said and they all turned to where he was looking. Jade was indeed standing there and Alex was behind her just looking at his phone. "It's her" Beck affirmed and they looked at each other.

"I think I should go, Alex hasn't seen me" Mr. Vega commented and they nodded. "I'll walk her to the hotel in the corner, you can meet us there" He said and they nodded.

Mr. West drove away and Mr. Vega walked towards Jade, he grabbed her arm and smiled at her but she didn't do anything. "You interested?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, how much?" He asked back.

"150 the hour" Alex informed.

"What's the matter with her? She looks weird" Mr. Vega commented.

"She's on her meds, don't worry…so you in?" Alex asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I'll take her to the hotel" Mr. Vega said.

"Good, give me the money now and bring her back when you're done" Alex responded.

"Can I pay afterwards?" Mr. Vega asked.

"No, she won't ask for it and I don't trust you" Alex simply said and Mr. Vega sighed irritated as he handed her the money. "Enjoy"

"Yeah, whatever" He responded and helped Jade to walk with him. As soon as they walked into the lobby everyone approached them.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed and smiled but she didn't respond.

"Oh honey, look what that beast did to you" Her father said sadly and took his coat off to put it on her.

"Get him and the bastard at the other hotel too" Mr. Vega said on the phone and they exhaled relieved. "No worries, they'll be arrested in five minutes"

"She is so drugged" Robbie commented as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"And he beat her again" Andre said angrily when he saw her bruises and Beck exhaled in rage, he wanted to kill Alex himself.

"Five minutes you said?" Beck asked and Mr. Vega nodded. "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Andre asked but Beck ignored him and left the hotel so his friends and Mr. Vega followed him. Mr. West was angry as well but he preferred to stay and protect his daughter.

Alex was just eating a donut and looking at his phone when he suddenly felt someone smashing him against the wall. He looked up and saw Beck so his eyes wide opened. "Remember me?" Beck asked and kicked his stomach madly.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as he caught his breath only to feel a punch in his face.

"You son of a bitch, I'll make you regret what you did" Beck responded and continued beating him nonstop, he punched him and kicked him several times until Alex was barely conscious.

"Stop!" Andre said.

"You feel so brave beating and raping a girl but you can't stand up to a man" Beck affirmed and kicked his face so he started spitting out blood.

"That's enough" Mr. Vega said and pulled him back just before the police arrived. "Arrest this man" He ordered the cops nodded, they helped Alex to stand up and handcuffed him so Beck sighed in relief, he felt happy to have done what he did.

"Let's go back, Jade needs us" Robbie said and they all walked back to the hotel. They found Mr. West and Jade sitting on a sofa in the lobby, he was just hugging her and she was staring into space emotionlessly.

Mr. Vega drove them to the new hotel, Mr. West was on the front with him, then there were Beck, Jade and Andre and Robbie in the back. Beck just kept looking at Jade and she seemed to be looking back at him but her eyes were empty and she looked really confused.

"I don't think she knows what just happened" Andre commented.

"She'll wake up away from that life and this time, it'll be for good"

Jade opened her eyes and at first she was really confused, she always felt overwhelmed in the morning after the drugs. However, she quickly realized she was on a bed so she sat up and looked around, she was in what seemed to be a hotel room all by herself so she was really disconcerted. That room wasn't like the others she'd been frequenting lately, it was big and more comfortable.

"What…" She whispered and looked at herself, she was still wearing the same clothes so she assumed either Alex or a client had taken her there.

Jade realized that was a unique chance to escape, she could knock him out and run away so she decided to do it. She grabbed a glass jar and threw all the water into the shower, she took a breath and walked out carefully, she saw a hallway to what seemed to be a living room area and another door in front of hers, which she assumed was another room; she didn't understand why Alex would rent a suite but she didn't put much thought into it.

Jade walked towards the living room quietly, just waiting to break the jar on the man's head. She stood behind the wall because she was afraid of being seen, she could hear steps approaching so she took a breath and as soon as the person stepped into the hallway she broke the jar on his head.

It had been Mr. Vega, he dropped to the floor and started holding his head but Jade hadn't seen his face so she panicked. She immediately walked back and prepared to run away but when she turned around, she realized she was not alone.

* * *

 **She is saved yay**

 **Please review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked and Jade looked at them confused and surprised.

"It's okay, I'm okay…" Mr. Vega said as he stood up and Jade turned to him, she didn't know what was going but she was surrounded by her friends and her parents.

"It's okay, Annabelle, you're okay now" Maria said and hugged her, Jade simply stood there not knowing what to do but then she hugged her back, she still saw her as a friend. The rest of them didn't really know what to say, they thought she still felt them as strangers.

"What happened?" Jade asked Maria as they broke the hug.

"You were rescued from Alex, you were heavily drugged" She responded and Jade took small breaths as she tried to process that information, she was free.

"You mean I don't have to go back?" Jade asked with tears in her eyes and Maria nodded so she smiled in childlike joy. "Oh my god" she said and hugged her friend again.

"Oh honey, you'll be okay…You're safe now" Monica said and Jade turned to her. She stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled as she ran towards her.

"Mom" Jade said as she hugged her mother and she immediately hugged her back.

"Yes baby, it's me" Monica said as she cried as well.

"I'm so sorry" Jade said crying her eyes out. "I was an idiot, please forgive me, please…" she said and Monica smiled as she held her child, she broke the hug to look at her face and simply stroked her cheek.

"Oh honey, all I want is for you to be okay" Monica affirmed. "I won't let anyone hurt you again and I know this is hard for you, I know you feel you don't really know us but I promise everything will be better now, we'll make you feel at home" she said and Jade smiled a little.

"I remember" Jade said and they all looked at each other surprised. "I remember everything"

"You do?" Maria asked and she nodded.

"My name isn't Annabelle, it's Jade…Jade West" Jade said and everyone smiled. "I remember everything, I know the truth now"

"Oh my god, I've waited so long for this moment" Mr. West said full of joy and hugged his daughter as well. "Jade, you're back"

"Dad! I'm sorry" Jade responded but he only held her tighter.

"You don't have to be sorry, we should have taken better care of you…You were ill" He affirmed and she broke the hug as she shook her head.

"No, you did everything…and I failed you, I can't understand how I could be so stupid" Jade admitted sincerely and looked down. "I'm so sorry"

"Why did you go with him? And what made you remember?" Maria asked. "Was it the drugs?"

"I don't know, I remember trying to run away in the street…I was screaming for help but no one came and then Alex caught me and he beat me and then I just woke up and I remembered, I don't know what happened but my head hurt a lot" Jade explained. "I kind of wish Alex had been the monster he truly is back in Venezuela, if he'd beaten me more back then, I would have remembered my life long ago" She said and laughed a little but they just felt sad.

"Don't say that" Monica responded.

"It's the truth, he made me remember by beating me…I think but I wonder why it never worked before, I mean he always did it" Jade said. "Just not hard enough I suppose"

"Why did you leave us? What did we do wrong?" Monica questioned.

"Nothing, mom you did nothing wrong" She responded. "I don't know how I could go with him, I just...I felt so alone" Jade admitted. "You don't know what it's like to be in a place full of people who know you but you don't, it's a horrible feeling and I started to think everyone was lying to me again, it didn't feel like home, you know? It's hard to explain because now it would, now it's home, now I'm me again"

"We understand" Tori said and Jade sighed.

"I was really upset the day Alex appeared because of…certain events that happened" Jade said and looked at Beck for a second but then moved her eyes back to Maria and her mom. "I felt hopeless, I thought I would never be able to live that life because I wasn't Jade anymore and then Alex showed up, just in time"

"What did he tell you?" Tori asked. "Did he force you to go with him?"

"No, I wish he had but I did it all myself" Jade admitted. "He said I didn't belong there, that none of you would ever love me the same way because I wasn't Jade anymore, he told me that he loved me for who I was and not who I was supposed to be…and I felt it, I really did"

"You know we love you no matter what" Her mother affirmed.

"It was just hard, I had to act all the time trying to be what Jade was supposed to be and I couldn't be myself, you didn't like me that way…You didn't want me that way, that's what I felt" Jade explained sincerely. "I know you didn't do it on purpose but I can remember feeling strange, feeling the need to prove I was actually Jade because I felt you wouldn't accept me if I wasn't the same person you remembered, it was a lot of pressure, I just wanted to fit in but I couldn't"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you felt that way" Monica said sadly. "It wasn't the intention"

"I know, it's stupid…and I'm not blaming you, I mean, now I think about how I behaved and it feels odd but back then it was who I was, you know? And I hated it, I hated that I couldn't be the person you wanted" Jade explained. "I still don't know if I am the same person that you remember, I don't think so" she added sadly and looked down.

"We should have understood better, Jade, it wasn't your fault" Tori affirmed.

"So you left with him because you felt out of place?" Maria asked.

"Yes, that and he also told me no one would ever love me as a woman after being Annabelle, a prostitute, only he could…and he was right about that but he didn't love me either, he just used me like everyone else" She affirmed.

"He wasn't right" Beck affirmed and Jade turned to him annoyed.

"No? I didn't think casual sex would bother you, isn't that what you do for a living, Annabelle?" Jade quoted him as she looked at him from top to bottom the same way he'd looked at her and he looked down ashamedly, he knew he0d been a jerk. "Yes, that's what I thought too"

"Jade…" He said but she ignored him.

"I told him I didn't want to be a prostitute anymore, I told him I wanted to just be happy and he said…he said I wouldn't do it again, he said we'd start over just the two of us, he swore he loved me" Jade said and sighed. "And I believed him"

"You were confused, it wasn't your fault" Monica affirmed and Jade chuckled sadly.

"I wish that were true" She responded. "I was afraid of him too, I could feel it, everyone warned me…and I was just hoping he'd change but he didn't, he made me cross the border and immediately revealed his true self and I just…I felt so stupid, I deserved everything that happened after I left with him"

"No, you didn't" Her mother affirmed but Jade simply sighed.

"He tried to make you go back to it, didn't he?" Maria asked and Jade nodded.

"I said no, he told me it'd be temporary just to help us out but I refused and that's when he lost it" Jade responded. "He beat me, he tied me to the bed and did…this" she said as she touched her scar. "A reminder, he said, a reminder of who you are now" she added as a couple of tears streamed down her face.

"Fucking bastard" Her father said full of anger and she nodded.

"Yes, he is" Jade said. "He raped me and then brought two other disgusting men to do it too, I couldn't move or scream or see them but I could feel their alcoholic breath behind my head and their hands all over me and I just…I wanted to die"

"Oh baby" Monica said.

"It had never been so bitter, not even back in Venezuela" Jade admitted. "Then the son of a bitch started drugging me and I can't recall most of what happened after that, I don't even know how much time has passed"

"Two weeks since you left" Tori informed and she sighed.

"Less than I thought, it felt like a year" Jade admitted.

"It's over, Jade, you're never going back to that monster" Mr. West affirmed and she sighed, she turned to Mr. Vega and saw him holding ice to his head so she looked at him embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Alex and I was trying to escape" Jade explained and he smiled.

"It's alright, it would've worked" He said and she chuckled but then looked down sadly.

"What's the matter?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, I just…I don't know what I feel, I'm free and I still don't feel at peace" Jade responded. "I want to go home, I want my life back but I also feel I don't belong in it, like when I didn't remember but now I do and it still feels strange" she explained and they sighed. "I am Jade but Annabelle still lives inside me"

"Not for long, you are back and you will take control now" Andre affirmed. "Now that you remember, it's only a matter of time before you feel at home again"

"I hope so, I do know that I can't be anywhere else…so we'll see" Jade commented.

"I'm sorry for calling you Annabelle, I know you're Jade…I'm just used to it" Maria said.

"It's alright, I'm Annabelle too…in a way" Jade responded sincerely. "It's easy to say it's over but the reality is much more complicated, she will always live as part of me now…inside and outside" she added sadly as she touched her scar.

"We are gonna make her disappear, I promise, she will only be a bad memory before you know it" Mr. West affirmed and she took a breath, she didn't really think it was possible.

"Do you remember all the details of your life or do some things remain lost?" Robbie asked curiously.

"I don't know, I didn't think about that…but now that you mention it, I'm not sure how I ended up in the hospital in Yerba, I just remember going to the airport and then waking up with no memory" Jade commented. "You told me Petra did it, right?"

"Yes, she beat you…pretty badly" Tori responded.

"I think I remember everything else but I'm not sure, I wouldn't know what I don't remember" Jade said.

"You remember us? Before Yerba?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I know Meredith lied when she said I'd dumped you but my eyes didn't lie when I saw you about to kiss her at school and about to have sex with her in your house" Jade responded coldly.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely. "Nothing happened, Jade, I love you…I never stopped"

"How could I know that? As far as I'm concerned you could've cheated, just a few months after my death you were comfortable with her…I can see how much you loved me" She said sarcastically. "And you rejected me for her, how dare you stand before me and say you love me?" she asked angrily.

"You're confused" Beck affirmed.

"No, I'm not…My mind is clearer than ever" Jade responded. "I was stupid enough to go to your house and apologize for yelling at you after I thought you'd lied to me and what do I find? You, almost naked, in bed with that cupcake bitch, she's ALWAYS been into you and you knew I hated her" she said raising her voice and the gang looked at each other, she was angry and she was definitely Jade.

"God, I felt so dumb and in that moment I didn't even remember you or her but I was pissed off" Jade admitted. "I tried to leave and what did you do? Instead of just owning your mistakes, you came out to yell at me and defended your affair with her, you didn't tell her to leave…No, you told ME that I was a prostitute and that you didn't understand why I was upset, you called me Annabelle and recriminated me for feeling the way I did, I'm sorry that I had amnesia, I know it must've been hard for you" She said sarcastically and shook her head. "You were an asshole!" Jade exclaimed angrily and he exhaled not knowing what to respond. "So yes, you rejected and humiliated me for her, for that lying bitch"

"I apologized, I was sorry and I swear I have never been with her, I never cheated on you or lied to you for that matter" Beck affirmed.

"I don't hit the women I sleep with, you can ask Meredith…Isn't that what you said? Or am I imagining it?" She asked coldly.

"I was just bragging, we've never slept together" He affirmed.

"I don't believe you and I don't care anymore, I am glad we broke up while I was Annabelle because now that I'm Jade again, we are not getting back together"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"Jade, come on…you know she lied, why are you doing this?" Beck asked.

"Because it's the right thing, the only proofs I have are against you…all of them and I won't suddenly forget them, not again" Jade responded. "It's what you want too, don't lie to yourself"

"What? No, it's not…I want you back, I want our life to be like before that stupid trip to Yerba" Beck affirmed.

"You're lying and you know it but you have reasons to feel that way" Jade said and looked down sadly. "I know what I did, I know how you must've felt so I really have no reason to recriminate you for it…You were free to be with one 'decent' girl" she said sincerely and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry for saying that and for what you saw, nothing happened and I was wrong" Beck responded. "And I want you to understand that I love you, I don't care what you did while you were away because it wasn't your fault"

"If that were true, you wouldn't have rejected me when I asked you to show me what love was" Jade said coldly and he looked at her parents awkwardly.

"Maybe we should discuss this in private" he commented and she laughed.

"Why? Because my parents are here? Please, my dad hired me in Los Angeles and I tried to seduce him, my dignity is long gone now" Jade said upset and Mr. West closed his eyes disturbed, he didn't like to remember that.

"I couldn't do that to you" Beck said. "I wanted to be with you, I really did but you weren't yourself"

"I had nothing to lose, I just wanted you to show me what making love feels like and you said no" Jade commented and everyone in the room looked down uncomfortably. "Why?" She asked but didn't even allow him to speak before replying to herself. "Oh wait I do know why, it's because you felt rejection for me, you knew what I had been doing and decided I wasn't good enough for you anymore, unlike Meredith, she is exactly what you need"

"No, that's not what happened and you know it" Beck responded. "I couldn't agree to sleeping with you, Jade, not while you weren't aware of your life…I was just a stranger to you and I couldn't abuse you like that, I'm not like Alex" He affirmed and Jade glared at him angrily.

"Listen honey, it's your life but I have to agree with Beck on this one" Monica commented. "Thank you for respecting my daughter, any other guy would have taken the chance" she said to him and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I still don't believe your lies about Meredith so you might as well just make it official as she said" Jade simply said and turned back to her parents. "Now what? What are we gonna do?"

"We are going home"

They all flew back to Los Angeles and Mr. West sent Alex to jail for the rest of his life, he made sure that he and Ricky paid for what they'd done, those were the only men they could catch. "I can't believe she is actually angry with me for refusing to rape her" Beck commented as they ate lunch in Hollywood Arts.

"She is not angry about that, she just wanted to make you look worse in her mind because she's disappointed and jealous" Tori responded. "I mean, she did see you with Meredith"

"But nothing happened and we weren't even together at the time" He said.

"She is hurt and confused, Beck, her life these months has been anything but easy" Andre said. "She needs time to recover, it's not just about her memory, it's about her perception of herself and her worth"

"She is doing a lot better, I saw her yesterday and she seemed more enthusiastic" Cat commented. "She says that she feels strange but she's at home and that anything would be better than her past life"

"Maria also told me that she's doing well with therapy…and she might come back to school soon" Tori said. "I mean, it's been a month since we found her so I think it's time"

"What happened to that man?" Andre asked.

"Prison for life, Jade's dad is also making sure he doesn't forget her" Tori commented. "This isn't legal but my dad told me Mr. West paid the prisoners to beat him and torture him, I think they carved Annabelle on his skin too"

"Wow…that's severe" Robbie said.

"He deserves it" Beck commented. "He is the reason Jade is so affected now"

"She will get over it, she is strong and she remembers her life now so that makes it easier" Andre said.

"Annabelle, that name is cursed now" Robbie commented. "What about her friends from Venezuela?"

"I think their legal situation is fixed because Maria told me that she and the girls are moving to an apartment soon and they'll get jobs" Tori responded. "Jade's dad is helping them a lot"

"They were basically Jade's family, she wouldn't forgive him if he didn't" Beck said and they nodded.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive you?" Robbie asked him.

"She just needs to understand that he is sorry, that he didn't cheat and accept the fact he is not an asshole…anymore" Tori commented and Beck chuckled as he shook his head. "Come on, you know you had your moments"

"But you tried really hard to fix it and she will see that eventually" Andre added.

"Not while she believes I cheated" Beck responded. "She is angry with me for that night at my house, she is right about it, I was a jerk to her and even though I didn't do anything else with Meredith, she won't believe me"

"Why did you even do it if you don't like Meredith?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know, she came in and started flirting…I was angry with Jade for rejecting me and it just happened, we started kissing and before I realized it she was almost naked under me and Jade was staring at us and then it all blew out of control, I lost it and said the things I shouldn't have said" Beck responded. "She has the right to doubt, what she saw was really compromising…and it was just a few months after she'd disappeared, of course she is going to believe I didn't love her enough"

"Well, maybe we should show her that Meredith lied and that you didn't sleep with her" Tori said.

"How? She won't believe me" Beck affirmed.

"But she will believe her" She responded and they looked at her confused. "I just got an idea"

A week later Jade finally went back to Hollywood Arts, it'd been over a month since her return and her therapist was helping her a lot so she felt ready to live her normal life again. "We are so happy to see you back and look, we decorated your locker for you again" Tori said as she showed her the black locker with scissors so she smiled.

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely, it was nice to be back as herself again. "This feels so weird, I feel I haven't been here in forever even though it's been only two months, I was here but I wasn't me"

"But now you are you again!" Cat exclaimed happily and she nodded.

"Yes, I am or at least I'm trying to be" Jade responded.

"We want to show you something we prepared for you" Andre said and she looked at them suspiciously.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"Come with us" Robbie demanded and they took her to the black box theatre but it was empty.

"So?" Jade said as she looked around. "It's empty"

"This isn't what we prepared but it's coming soon, let's go behind the curtains…that's a place we can use" Tori said.

"What's all this about? I don't like surprises" Jade commented.

"You need this one" Andre affirmed. "Follow us"

"No, tell me" Jade demanded irritated.

"Please, you need to see it yourself" Cat said and Jade sighed as she rolled her eyes, she simply walked to the other side of the curtains and they smiled, the plan was working so far.

"I don't see anything, this is stupid" Jade commented annoyed and then they heard steps.

"Sh, it's coming…stay quiet" Tori whispered and Jade stared at her confused but then heard Beck's voice.

"I'm glad you came" Beck said and Jade didn't know if he was talking to her but Andre shook his head at her.

"Of course I came, you know I'm always available for you" Meredith said and Jade rolled her eyes upset, she glared at her friends angrily for making her be there but they silently begged her to stay. Jade didn't care and she opened the curtain a little, just enough to see them standing there but they didn't see her.

"Listen, I want to ask you a favor, Meredith" Beck said and she stepped closer to him, she put her arms around his neck and smiled so Jade exhaled upset. She was just confirming his lies.

"Anything you want" Meredith said and bit her lip. "We could do naughty things in here, would you like that? Wouldn't it be exciting?" she asked and tried to kiss him but he turned his head.

"No, I didn't call you for that" Beck said as he moved her arms away from him. "I want you to tell Jade the truth"

"Jade? Isn't she gone now?" Meredith asked and laughed. "I heard her parents were looking for her, did she get lost? I mean, she didn't remember anything…"

"She is back and I want you to tell her the truth" Beck demanded.

"Which truth? That you cheated on her with me for months? That you abandoned her in Yerba because you didn't care? That you made love to me like a beast that night after she found us?" Meredith asked and giggled so Jade looked at her friends upset, she didn't understand the point of making her watch that.

"You know none of that is true, Meredith" Beck responded coldly.

"I have a question, why did you call her Annabelle? And who is Alex?" She asked and Jade felt her blood going cold, she could not know about that. "I remember hearing some things that night but nothing specific, only those names and the fact you said he made love to her or something like that"

"Alex is her ex, from before we dated…He was her first boyfriend and it has always made me uncomfortable" Beck lied. "He called her Annabelle because he liked that name and he gave her a doll he named like that, she keeps it and I hate it so I brought it up"

"Wow…Making love at fourteen? She is fast" Meredith commented and chuckled. "Whatever, it's over babe, just forget her"

"Tell her the truth" Beck ordered.

"What for? She doesn't even remember you, she won't care if you cheated or not" She responded.

"I do care, I want her to know the truth…We've never been together and you know it" Beck affirmed. "The night at my house was a mistake and I'm glad she interrupted us in time, nothing happened between us so just tell her that"

"You're so stupid, how can you prefer her over me? She is a lunatic, she's always been one but now it's a fact, she is not even Jade anymore" Meredith affirmed. "I lied to her but so what? The poor thing couldn't have been more lost, anyone could have lied to her and it would have been easy"

"She deserves to know the truth" He insisted.

"She won't forgive you, she saw us and that's enough…she believed everything I said, that relationship is over" Meredith responded. "Besides, I took that burden off your back…imagine having to date someone who doesn't recognize you, she needs a babysitter not a boyfriend, you were wasting your time with her"

"You are unbelievable, Meredith, I have never met someone as selfish as you are" Beck admitted sincerely. "Thank god Jade stopped us that night, I would have regretted it for life"

"You kicked me out for that senile bitch and missed a great night, it's your loss not mine" Meredith affirmed. "You would have realized I am much more of a woman than she'll ever be"

"I love her, I understand that's an unknown concept for you but I do love Jade" Beck affirmed and she laughed.

"Well, pity because she doesn't love you back and I won't help you with that" Meredith responded. "Yes, I lied to her about everything and I won't take it back, it's your punishment…She won't forgive you and I hope she never remembers you" she said but another familiar voice replied and her blood went cold.

"It's a little too late for that wish, Meredith"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"It's a little too late for that wish, Meredith" Jade suddenly said as she stepped out of the curtain and Meredith turned to her shocked.

"Jade…how long have you been there?" She asked nervously.

"Enough to know you are a lying bitch and a slut but that's no news, is it?" Jade asked. "For your information, I remember everything now"

"This was a trap" Meredith said to Beck and he smiled victoriously.

"I knew you wouldn't admit it to her face but you would do it to mine" Beck commented and she sighed upset.

"You are pathetic" Jade said coldly.

"And you are the same bitch you were before, I think I like your lost persona better" She responded and Jade shrugged smiling cynically.

"You know when I like you the most? When you're not here" Jade commented. "So why don't you get out before you lose the chance to? You lying bitch" she added coldly and Meredith stared at her nervously because she was intimidating. "NOW!" She screamed and the girl rushed out of the theatre while Beck smiled satisfied.

"I've missed you" He said sincerely and she sighed as she stared at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Jade said as she looked to the side because she didn't like to admit it.

"You are sorry? Is this Jade?" Beck asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't spoil it" She responded. "Yes, I am sorry…I should have believed you BUT you have to admit I was right to be angry, I thought you'd cheated" She added and Beck laughed a little as he nodded.

"Yes, you did…that night was a mistake, all of it and the days before…just everything, I was a jerk to you" Beck admitted. "I didn't think about how hard it was for you and overreacted, I said many things I regret"

"I know" Jade said and he sighed as he stepped closer to her. "I'm also sorry that I got angry with you for refusing to sleep with me, it was…silly" She added and he laughed.

"Yes, it was…that honestly caught me off guard" Beck confessed.

"Believe it or not, it made sense to me back then…" Jade said and laughed but then her smile slowly dropped. "I really wanted to feel a real connection to another person and Alex had taught me that sex was the way"

"I know but that's in the past" Beck said and stroked her cheek sweetly. "Now you only need to worry about catching up because you're pretty left behind in our classes" he said and she smiled.

"Please, I'll do it before you know it" Jade responded in a cocky tone so he smiled at her, it was so good to finally have her back.

"So Jade, do you want to be my girlfriend again? Are we back? I don't know, this is confusing" Beck said awkwardly and she thought about it.

"Listen, I…I don't know, Beck, I don't know if I can just forget everything you said" Jade admitted sincerely and stepped back. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry I really am, you have to believe me…I was wrong" He affirmed.

"I know you were and that's the problem, you got mad and said many things to me…things I still can't forget" Jade said trying to push the tears back but they were showing anyway. "Listen, what I'm trying to say is that I don't really know what to think about you after that, I don't think a person who loves another person would be capable of being so cruel" she admitted with a couple of tears streaming down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away.

"Jade…" He said sadly.

"I didn't know you a lot back then but I remember thinking you couldn't possibly love me, not after I saw the way you looked at me and the disgust in your words when you called me Annabelle…I, I felt guilty for what I'd done, I felt you were right to despise me and I know it's wrong because I had no choice but that didn't make any difference to me, I just wanted to disappear" Jade commented and looked to the side because more tears were coming out of her eyes. "And now that I remember you, I can tell you this…I don't recognize the man from that night, I just don't, the Beck I know would have never blamed me for what happened, he would have never yelled at me the way you did, you're just…not the person I thought you were" she confessed and Beck stared at her with tears in his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely and shrugged trying to find words. "You're absolutely right, I can't tell you otherwise because I know it's the truth and I could never say sorry enough to make up for it, I hurt you a lot and I…I don't know, Jade, I don't know what to say, only that I'm sorry for everything"

"So we are good" Jade simply said and tried to turn around but he grabbed her hand.

"No, please don't go away" He demanded and she turned to him again.

"What? What are you gonna say? That you love me and that you don't care that I was a prostitute for months and that I left with another man? That you don't despise me? How many more lies?" Jade asked upset.

"None, what I feel is not a lie" He affirmed. "Look at me, look at me and tell me you think I despise you" He demanded and she looked at him trying to stay strong. "I love you, Jade, I always have and I haven't had a day of peace since the day we left you in Yerba, I was an idiot for what the way I acted and what I said but none of it was true, this is" Beck said as he held her hand to put it on his chest so she would feel his J necklace.

"Stop" Jade whispered and tried to look away but he grabbed her chin gently to make her face him.

"No, I need you to understand that I love you more than you can imagine and I'm sorry that I disappointed you, I'm sorry that I hurt you…I will never forgive myself for it but I hope you can, I hope you can because I need you" He said with tears streaming down his face and she stared at him sadly.

"I…I don't know" Jade said and he held her face sweetly.

"Please just give me a chance, let me show you that I mean this…let me make up for what I did" Beck said and she sighed, she loved him but she felt very insecure and she was still disappointed in him. "I love you, Jade, I really do"

"I am not the same person you remember" Jade affirmed.

"You are enough, you are you and I love you no matter what" He affirmed and she thought about it. "Just give me a chance"

"Maybe we could try" Jade responded and he smiled. That was enough for him, he was determined to show her how much he loved her. Beck and Jade indeed started hanging out together again, he was very happy and she was too but she didn't feel entirely comfortable just yet, it'd been a few months but she sometimes felt he was lying when he said he loved her and she tried to fight those thoughts but Alex's voice in her head remained her biggest tormentor.

"Come in" Beck said as he and Jade walked into his RV and she looked around.

"It's been so long since the last time I was here…as me" Jade commented and he nodded.

"I know, I missed these moments" He said as she walked around touching everything, just contemplating her past in it. "I'm gonna go get our pizza, I'll be back" Beck left the RV and Jade opened his closet, she saw he still had some of her clothes there and smiled. She decided to play around a little and took her shirt off to put on one of his, she had always liked them so she chose one and put it on.

Jade stared at herself in the mirror and smiled but then she slowly turned to the side and moved the fabric off to see the scar on her low back. _Annabelle_ , it was less intense than before but it was still very noticeable and it made her remember the worst months of her life.

"Someone looks good" Beck said as he walked back inside and she turned to him so he saw she had a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked as he left the pizza on the table and then saw the reflection of her scar in the mirror behind her.

"Nothing" Jade said and wiped the tears away.

"You know you can trust me, right?" Beck said and she looked down. "That scar means nothing"

"It means a lot, Beck, it means a part of my life that I will never forget" Jade said as more tears came out of her eyes. "Alex made sure to leave a mark that could never be erased, it's not only about the scar"

"That man and all the others are in prison now and you're here to rebuild your life" Beck responded.

"All of them?" Jade asked and shook her head. "It could never be all of them, I don't even remember them myself" she said and closed her eyes in frustration and shame.

"Don't think about it" Beck said.

"I think about it every day" Jade informed. "I hear Alex's voice talking to me, I remember what he made me do, I can't help it"

"He is paying for it" Beck repeated.

"I know but that doesn't erase the damage, does it?" She responded and looked down. "Are you sure about this, Beck? I mean….us, I am not the same girl I was before Yerba"

"I love you Jade, of course I'm sure about this" Beck affirmed and she sighed sadly. "What's the matter? You are not sure?" he asked and she looked at him mortified.

"It's not that, I just feel…I feel that you might not be so happy with me and I don't want you to feel compromised" Jade said sincerely and he smiled as he held her face sweetly.

"Don't be silly, if I weren't happy with you I would say it" Beck responded. "I know you feel different and you must think I do too but it's not the case, I care about you and I love you, I'm happy in this relationship"

"So you don't care AT ALL that I was a prostitute for months?" Jade asked coldly to see his reaction.

"No, I don't and you know why? Because you didn't choose it and I'm not stupid enough to blame you for that" Beck affirmed seriously and she stared at him slightly surprised because he hadn't even hesitated. "You are worth as much as you were before that trip, nothing has changed for me"

"I believe you" She said sincerely and gave him a little smile. "The pizza is gonna get cold" she commented and he nodded so they sat down and started eating while watching a movie.

More time went by and one day they were in his RV again, they had just finished watching the scissoring and they were snuggling on the bed. Beck was just hugging her and feeling at peace but then she turned to him. "Hey…" he said smiling sweetly and gave her a little kiss.

"I'm ready" Jade said and he stared at her confused. "I'm ready to make love" she informed and he looked at her surprised.

"No, no it's okay Jade, you don't have to do it for me" Beck affirmed. "Please don't feel pressure, I don't need sex to be happy with you"

"I know, it's not for you…it's for me" Jade responded and sighed. "I know this may sound strange to you but I want sex to have a meaning again, I need it…I need to stop feeling like it is painful and sad"

"I don't know…" Beck said unsure, he didn't want her to feel bad in any way.

"The first time I had sex after you I was locked up in a car in a dark alley and I couldn't stop crying, it was painful and horrible and I felt incredibly impotent and the last time I did it I was drugged so I barely remember but I know it was a sad experience as well" Jade commented. "It used to be so nice before we left to Yerba…I remember, I remember it made me feel I was in heaven, I felt safe and happy and I don't want to think about sex and feel what I felt in that hotel when I was tied up or what I felt when I was in that car begging for mercy" she explained with a tear streaming down her face and he stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I want to feel what I felt before, I want that memory to be in my head instead of all the other horrible ones" Jade responded. "I love you and I trust you"

"Jade…" He said not knowing what to do.

"Please" She insisted and he sighed.

"Okay…" Beck said and she nodded so he started kissing her softly, they did that for a few minutes and then he started taking her shirt off, she did the same with his and they continued kissing. Beck took his time and made sure to treat her nicely in every step of the way, he was soft and he took care of her the whole time.

They made love and Jade closed her eyes as she lived the moment, at first she was nervous but as time went by she felt more and more comfortable; that was exactly what she needed, he made her feel safe, protected and happy. Jade could finally experience what love felt like in sex after all that time, she felt his lips on her body, his hands holding hers and she felt she was in heaven.

When they were done they simply stayed in bed staring at the ceiling, her head rested on his chest and he was playing with her hair. "Thank you…" Jade said breaking their peaceful silence and she rolled over a little to face him. "Thank you for this" she said and he smiled.

"You don't need to thank me" Beck said and gave her a little kiss "I know that even if you deny it you were nervous but you trusted me" He added. "I hope this was what you expected"

"It was better, I didn't remember how good it feels" Jade commented and he smiled at her as he stroked he head. "Tell me that you love me" she demanded sweetly and he chuckled.

"Magic word?" He demanded and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Please"

"I love you" Beck said and she smiled happily.

"I love you too"

Beck and Jade remained together and she continued her process of healing after the horrible year she'd had. Therapy was really helping her and she was just happy to be back home, Annabelle had been a dark painful period in her life but she was willing to grow out of it. In the end she wasn't alone, she had her parents, her friends which included Maria and the girls and she had Beck, he was there to remind her she had a chance to be happy.

Jade experienced many losses in that time; she lost her memory, she lost her life, her friends, her boyfriend and her freedom. She had almost lost herself to Annabelle, a sad twisted lie she had been made to believe and who had been close to ruining her entire life. However, Jade was back, not only in her home and in Hollywood Arts but also back in her true self; Annabelle would forever remain an important episode of her life, a part of herself but she would no longer be in control.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS, MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! I LOVE SEEING YOUR OPINIONS AND YOUR THOUGHTS!**

 **Love you guys! :)**


End file.
